Pervert
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Heero es un maestro pervertido cuyo sueño es entrar a trabajar a la academia para señoritas más importante del país pero lo que encuentra ahí no es lo que tenía en mente... YAOI 1x2,3x4,6x5x13
1. La más hermosa

**Pervert**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, sé que ya lo saben pero no está de más volverlo a escribir

**Parejas:** 1 x 2 principalmente, 3 x 4 y 13 x 5 x 6

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Advertencia: **Algunas personalidades pueden estar bastante fuera de lo normal

"Diálogos"

Wing Wing es la academia más conocida en el país por sus hermosas mujeres, en ella no hay hombres, se trata de una escuela para jovencitas, generalmente en ésta academia no se aceptan a profesores del género masculino para protección de las chicas, solo aquellos que demuestren un nivel académico y de profesorado casi excelente pueden entrar como profesores, ese es el más grande anhelo del profesor novato Heero Yuy, un recién egresado de una de las Universidades más importantes del país y que además cuenta con estudios de Postgrado en Pedagogía convirtiéndolo en alguien sumamente capaz para dar clases con un nivel académico bastante alto, pero lamentablemente a pesar de sus grandes habilidades y conocimientos el profesor Yuy de apenas 22 años tiene un gran defecto... Cada vez que ve a una chica linda se convierte en un Pervertido, su lujurioso ser interior se apodera de él y le hace perder el sentido de lo cabal convirtiéndolo en alguien poco honorable

"Jujuju Academia Wing Wing aquí vamos" con sonrisa entusiasta y malévola el pervertido profesor Yuy manda por correo su currículo depositando el sobre en un buzón de la calle para después irse mientras silva una canción, tranquilamente va pensando en lo bien que la va a pasar cuando lo acepten en la academia de jovencitas. Mientras silva, una linda chica en mini falda de cabellos azulados cortados de forma coqueta hasta los hombros pasa a un lado de él y no puede evitar girar su cabeza para verla mejor "Juuu hermosa" sorprendida la chica voltea hacia atrás viendo con horror a un ser bastante extraño con su cabeza casi girada en 180 grados le observaba lujuriosamente con la lengua de fuera

"¡Haaaa pervertido!" grita la chica al tiempo que estrella su bolsa contra la cara de Heero para después irse corriendo pero eso no es impedimento para que Heero la persiga con la lengua de fuera saliéndosele la saliva

"No huyas nena" sonriendo como loco y con corazones a su alrededor Heero continúa persiguiendo con afán a la jovencita hasta que escucha una sirena de patrulla policíaca y mejor corre hacia otra dirección donde el auto no le pueda seguir

Con la respiración agitada Heero deja de correr deteniéndose en un callejón "Demonios, debo dejar de hacer eso" dice preocupado golpeándose después con ambas manos las mejillas y después sacude la cabeza "mejor me voy a casa a darme un buen baño de agua fría" tranquilamente Heero regresa a su departamento de soltero con intenciones de no salir hasta recibir respuesta a su petición de unirse a la Academia Wing Wing, así también aprovechaba y el suceso de hace unos momentos no se repetía

Al día siguiente a razón del mediodía el timbre del departamento donde vivía el pervertido Yuy suena y él enseguida se levanta de su asiento para abrir poniéndole pause al video XXX que se encontraba viendo, el repartidor de correspondencia se sonroja fuertemente cuando ve la imagen en la pantalla mientras le da a Heero la hoja para que firme de recibido, el pervertido Yuy firma y corre descortésmente al muchacho casi cerrándole la puerta en la cara

"Seguro me aceptaron jejeje" con entusiasmo Heero abre el sobre y enseguida comienza a leer la carta: "Estimado profesor Heero Yuy, nos sentiremos honrados de tenerlo como académico en nuestra prestigiosa Academia New Wing, por favor preséntese mañana sábado para hacerle una entrevista" "¡Siiii!" feliz pero muy feliz Heero abraza el pedazo de hoja que le daba la noticia más maravillosa que pudiera recibir mientras se echa al sofá olvidándose por completo de su muy ilustrativa película. Al día siguiente sábado se presenta temprano para la entrevista, ese día no había clases, la escuela estaba completamente vacía, solo se encontraban los directivos y otros dos candidatos a profesor que por cierto también eran hombres, la entrevista se lleva a cabo de forma normal llevándose Heero la ventaja competitiva al igual que en las pruebas de aptitud, después de dos horas los directivos tenían ya el resultado

"Bienvenido a la Academia New Wing" dice la más grande figura directiva del plantel, conocido por todos como Duque Dermail, un hombre nefasto y autoritario pero con pinta de buena gente, Heero estaba muy feliz

"No los defraudaré, ni a ustedes ni a las jovencitas" dice Heero de forma casi amable dándose media vuelta para marcharse enseguida ya que no quería que notaran su enorme sonrisa malévola y pervertida. Los directivos voltean a verse unos a otros un poco confundidos con lo que habían escuchado

"¿Dijo jovencitas?" pregunta uno de ellos a Dermail

"Así parece, seguro se equivocó" responde sin darle mucha importancia pero dibujándose en sus ojos una mirada casi tan malévola como la del profesor pervertido Heero Yuy

El lunes muy pero muy temprano Heero se prepara para ir a su primer día de clases como profesor, se había cambiado formalmente y se había perfumado, todo estaba perfecto menos su cabello que parecía como si acabara de despertarse

"Lindas nenas, hay les va su León jujujuju" con mucho entusiasmo Heero sale de su departamento y se dirige a la academia en su precioso Porshe descapotable color negro pero el tráfico lo hace retrasarse y para cuando llega las clases ya habían empezado, nadie estaba en los pasillos, su primera clase a impartir era hasta las 11 de la mañana después del receso y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, quería primero explorar la gran escuela y sus grandes jardines mientras fantaseaba a cientos de chicas recostadas sobre el pasto en sus mini faldas, un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz

Ya eran las 10 con 29 minutos, faltaba un minuto para que comenzara el receso por lo que Heero enseguida va hacia el pasillo principal donde estaban los salones de los grados próximos a graduarse, ahí seguro había las chicas más guapas y maduras, estaba ansioso por verlas de una vez, tanto que su corazón latía a prisa, tanto que sentía se le caía la baba resbalando por su barbilla, tanto que estaba a punto de sufrir un fuerte colapso de ansiedad, 3...2...1 la chicharra suena estruendosa indicando el inicio de la media hora que tenían para almorzar pero para horrible sorpresa de Heero lo que salen de las aulas no son hermosas chicas colegialas con complejos de Lolita y mirada felina dispuestas a hacer junto a él el más exquisito de los Harem, no, lo que salía por esas aulas eran ¡Hombres! Peludos, sudorosos y malolientes hombres, su sueño ahora era la más horrible de las pesadillas, su vista comienza a nublarse hasta que poco a poco va perdiendo el conocimiento cayendo duramente en el piso, los alumnos lo miran fijamente por unos segundos y después sin importarles siguen su camino, algunos le pasan por encima dejándole las marcas de los zapatos sobre la cara y la ropa

"¡Amado profesor!" gritaba una hermosa chica rubia de grandes ojos color miel, vestía una mini micro falda y una blusita que apenas si le tapaba el pecho, corría feliz hacia él saludándole a distancia, totalmente soñado Heero corre hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y los labios en posición de darle un gran besote de esos que truenan, las manos de ambos se juntan por fin y se dan ese besotote que tanto estaba esperando el pervertido Yuy "Oh querido profesor, hágame el amor aquí y ahora" suplica la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas y Heero ni tardo ni perezoso se le echa encima tumbándola al suelo donde comienzan a besarse con locura mientras intenta quitarle su blusa

"Me vuelves loco" jadea con emoción comenzando a besarle el cuello

"Me encanta profesor, siga así" la voz dulce de la hermosa chica ahora era una voz gruesa y horrible, enseguida Heero deja de besarle el cuello y voltea a verle llevándose el susto de su vida, estaba besando a un tipo musculoso y sudoroso

"¡Waaaaaaaa!" Heero se despierta abruptamente sudando y temblando por completo, había tenido la más horrible de las pesadillas, su respiración completamente agitada no le permitía ni siquiera pensar y no es hasta que se restablece que se da cuenta que está arriba de una camilla en lo que parece una enfermería de colegio

"¿Pesadillas?" una voz varonil suena del otro lado de la cortina, enseguida Heero corre la cortina topándose con un sujeto rubio platinado, alto, de hermosos ojos azul celestes y mirada firme, inconscientemente su rostro se tiñe de un rojo ligero al verle

"¿Qué me pasó?" pregunta al recuperar la compostura y llevándose una mano a la cabeza

"Te desmayaste y una manada de estudiantes te pasó encima" responde sonriendo divertido lo cual molesta al profesor Yuy "Pero ya puedes ir a impartir clases, aún les quedan 5 minutos para que termine pero yo que tú aprovechaba y llegaba antes al salón, les encanta esconder las cosas del profesor, son buenos chicos solo que un poco traviesos" explica ampliando su sonrisa, Heero lo mira confundido, no entendía nada

"¿Todos son hombres?" pregunta enarcando una ceja y casi sudando frío

"¡Así es, ésta es la Academia New Wing para varones!" exalta a la escuela portando a la vez un gran estandarte con el escudo de la misma mientras varias serpentinas caen sobre él mismo, Heero lo mira confundido y horrorizado

"No no no, se supone que ésta es la Academia Wing Wing para señoritas" explica sintiéndose cuerdo hasta que la carcajada del enfermero le hace dudar

"Te has equivocado, hace 5 años la Academia Wing Wing fue trasladada a otro plantel mucho más acorde para tener a señoritas viviendo ahí y éste plantel se abrió para el estudiantado masculino con el nombre de New Wing, son del mismo dueño" explica serio y sereno pero tenía muchas ganas de reírse

"No puede ser" se lamenta Heero dejándose caer acostado otra vez en la camilla, la cabeza le daba vueltas

"Ahora vete que me ocupas espacio, por cierto, mi nombre es Milliardo Peacecraft pero aquí todos me conocen como¡Tatatantatan: Zechs Merquise el Barón Relámpago! Jujujuju" no cabía duda que todo estaba ocurriendo como no se lo esperaba, ahora sentía deseos de salir corriendo, sobre todo cuando ese extraño enfermero comienza a bailar tipo Hawaiano "No olvides tomar muchos líquidos y comer frutar y verduras" alcanza a escuchar Heero ya una vez salido de la enfermería mientras huye con una gototota sobre su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia la dirección, los alumnos aún estaban en el receso

Mientras tanto en los baños...

"Anda, era el trato" dice un chico rubio de mirada angelical a su amigo que sostenía un ridículo uniforme de colegiala en sus manos

"Pero... mi masculinidad" se lamenta con dos lágrimas salidas de sus ojos

"No te hagas el estúpido Maxwell, perdiste la apuesta, ahora vístete de vieja" dice otro de los que estaban en los baños mientras el que sostenía el uniforme movía su cabeza a los lados con rapidez y el rubio sonreía ampliamente asintiendo con la cabeza

"Esta bien, eso me pasa por apostar en el fútbol, ni siquiera se de fútbol" lloriquea pesadamente casi haciendo berrinche, Wufei y Quatre sonreían satisfechos, habían convencido a Duo de apostar con Trowa quien ganaba la Copa FIFA 2006, Duo había apostado a favor de Francia y Trowa lo había hecho a favor de Italia, el perdedor iba a vestirse de mujer durante una semana, el rubio estaba feliz porque realmente no quería ni imaginarse a su novio vistiendo semejantes harapos

El timbre que anuncia el fin del receso suena y todos los alumnos vuelven a sus aulas, solo faltaban los tres chicos en el baño que salen con cautela para no ser sorprendidos, solían castigarles si los veían fuera de clases, Wufei y Quatre se burlaban sin piedad de Duo mientras que él viendo su masculinidad atropellada derramaba unas lágrimas silenciosas, no le quedaba más que la resignación

Heero caminaba pesadamente después de haber visitado la oficina del Director donde el conocido y nada amado Duque Dermail le había dado la horrible noticia de que solamente podía hacer su cambio hasta que no cumpliera un mes como profesor en esa escuela, esa noticia le había caído como vil balde de agua fría en su pisado cuerpo, ni modo, tenía que esperarse a que ese tiempo pasara para poder estar con la nenas de Wing Wing, pero no podía estar tan peor, tal vez había lindas maestras en esa escuela

"No puedo creer que me haya puesto esto ¿qué diría si me viera mi santa madre que Dios la tenga en su gloria?" pregunta a sus dos compañeros de habitación, Quatre y Wufei voltean a verse y solo se encogen de hombros

"Calma ya, realmente te ves sexy" comenta burlonamente el de cabellos negros posando su mirada por el cuerpo de Duo de pies a cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar por completo

"Oye oye, el hecho de que estemos en una escuela de puros hombres no quiere decir que necesariamente todos somos gays" aclara Duo cruzándose de brazos

"¿Qué no eras tú quien se besaba con el gran Barón Relámpago?" pregunta el rubio al castaño haciéndolo arder hasta las orejas

"¿Y que acaso no salías con Trowa?" pregunta después el chino, Duo aprieta los ojos y frunce el ceño

"¡Ya entendí!" grita enojado y completamente sonrojado, Wufei y Quatre se comienzan a reír de él mientras Duo aprieta el paso caminando más rápido siendo seguido por los otros dos que no dejaban de reírse, realmente Duo parecía una mujer, sobre todo con el cabello completamente suelto

Ya no había más remedio, ese mes iba a dar lo mejor de sí en esa escuela para que con más ganas lo admitieran en la otra y por fin estar cerca de esas nenas hermosas. Caminaba renegando de su mala suerte, y para colmo esa escuela estaba muy grande, no podía ni siquiera encontrar el salón que le tocaba, eran casi las 11 con treinta y su clase hace rato que había comenzado, se encontraba en el pasillo 3 de los salones de sexto semestre, él iba hacia el pasillo 4 así que estaba muy cerca

"Maldito pasillo 4, todos me verán" perjuraba Duo, en el pasillo 4 se encontraba también la oficina del periódico escolar y seguramente le sacarían muchas fotos en su ridículo atuendo, ahora odiaba más que nunca tener su aula en el pasillo 4.

Los tres compañeros llegan por fin al pasillo 4 por el pasillo 1 de los salones de tercer semestre mientras que Heero llega al pasillo 4 desde el pasillo 3 de los salones de sexto semestre, diez simples metros les separaban, la distraída mirada de Heero no puede evitar posarse sobre la figura frente a él, una chica hermosa, la más bella que nunca jamás había visto, cuerpo delgado, piernas bien torneadas, rostro delicado y hermoso, ojos color violetas y un cabello sedoso y largo, lo único malo era que no se veía de buen busto pero eso era lo de menos, con solo ver su rostro se notaba que era simplemente excepcional, los ojos del pervertido Yuy estaban hechizados completamente y su rostro completamente sonrojado intentando salir del shock. Los tres chicos se dan cuenta de la presencia de Heero y le miran fijamente, nunca le había visto en la escuela, se veía muy joven pero no tenía pinta de alumno, seguro que era profesor

"Exquisitamente hermosa, simplemente excepcional... sin duda la mejor" sin poderse contener más los impulsos libidinosos de Heero salen a flote y comienza a caminar hacia Duo a paso lento, sus ojos de demonio se posaban sobre su cuerpo, su lengua comenzaba a salirse de su boca comenzando a gotear saliva mientras sus manos posicionadas al frente se frotaban solo de pensar que pronto le tendría en sus brazos. Wufei, Duo y Quatre se voltean a ver con cara de extrañeza total, no sabían que le pasaba a ese extraño sujeto. Heero se detiene al estar a solo dos metros de Duo y se queda ahí parado, el de ojos violetas se da cuenta que le mira a él y comienza a ponerse nervioso "¡Por favor sé mi novia!" grita al tiempo que se avienta sobre el cuerpo de Duo logrando engancharse de sus piernas cayendo hincado al suelo, Wufei y Quatre se asustan pero no tanto como Duo que estaba completamente morado aventando con fuerza la cabeza de Heero sujetándolo por los cabellos y moviendo a la vez su pierna izquierda a la que Heero se abrazaba para que lo soltara pero el pervertido se negaba

"¡Demente ¿qué me estás haciendo!" grita más furioso moviendo con mucha fuerza su pierna al grado de que manda a Heero rodando casi hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, el pervertido Yuy se pega la cabeza fuertemente en la pared y otra vez queda inconsciente

"Vaya tipo" comenta Quatre mientras Duo respiraba rápidamente con una vena saltándole de la frente, el castaño comienza a caminar decididamente hacia su salón, se había puesto de muy mal humor, Wufei y Quatre se voltean a ver y comienzan a reír de nuevo

"¿No te dije que ya no te quería aquí?" se escucha la voz del enfermero otra vez desde atrás de la cortina, como vil Deja vú Heero corre la cortina y le observa sintiéndose confundido

"¿Y la chica!" pregunta desesperado al acordarse de la hermosa imagen de hace unos momentos en el pasillo 4

"¿Chica? Aquí no hay chicas salvo un par de maestras" aclara volteando los ojos hacia el techo, seguro que el golpe había sido muy fuerte pero Heero estaba seguro de haberla visto

"Yo... la vi, era simplemente hermosa" musita siendo oído por Zechs que solo mueve la cabeza en negación varias veces, la escuela estaba plagada de locos y ahora había uno más, que remedio, pero seguramente las cosas se iban a poner más divertidas en la Academia New Wing

* * *

**NA: **Hola, la verdad no sé porque comencé éste fic jejeje, pero de repente se me ocurrió ésta tontería y aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones en la escuela decidí que era el tiempo de hacerla, se que es muy extraño que Heero se comporte así pero ¿qué querían? Ya saben que me falta un tornillo jejeje ¿mi inspiración? Tal vez los animes sin sentido tipo Ranma ½ o mi resiente afición a Great Teacher Onizuka, la verdad no sé pero espero que les haya gustado, no sé si sea corto o si me alargo en los capítulos pero seguro que termina, no lo dejo a medias, gracias por leer 


	2. Desastre en la Academia New Wing

**Pervert**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, sé que ya lo saben pero no está de más volverlo a escribir

**Parejas:** 1 x 2 principalmente, 3 x 4 y 13 x 5 x 6

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Advertencia: **Algunas personalidades pueden estar bastante fuera de lo normal

"Diálogos"

/ Pensamientos/

¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto/ la clase de las 11 estaba por terminar y Duo no podía dejar de pensar en el pervertido que le había asido de la pierna rogando porque fuera su novia ¿qué no se había dado cuenta que era hombre? Pero claro, vistiendo ese ridículo traje no daba la impresión de que fuera lo contrario a una chica. Sus pensamientos eran tan profundos que no se había dado cuenta que los ojos de todos sus compañeros y del maestro estaban puestos en él... "¿Qué sucede?" pregunta extrañado, todos lucían muy serios, comenzaba a preocuparse

"Maxwell ¿por qué viste así?" pregunta el profesor seriamente al tiempo que se sube los lentes

"Bueno es que... lo que pasa es que..." sonrojado Duo pegaba las puntas de sus dedos índice tratando de contestar pero le daba vergüenza

"No importa Maxwell pero... ¡YO QUE USTED HUÍA!" aconseja maniáticamente al tiempo que señala la puerta, Duo no entiende de que habla su profesor hasta que ve como la cara de todos sus compañeros cambia, distorsionadas por la lujuria, Duo comienza a ponerse morado y se para de su pupitre volteando a todas partes

"Duo... ¿cómo crees que nos sentimos sin mujeres aquí?" pregunta uno de los compañeros sonriendo como enajenado

"Si Duo, tenemos que conformarnos con algo que se le parezca" complementa otro de ellos comenzando a avanzar hacia el chico ahora vestido de chica, Duo reacciona y antes de que su compañero se le aviente encima agarra un grueso diccionario sobre su pupitre y se lo avienta con fuerza en la cara haciéndolo caer en brazos de otros compañeros, Duo aprovecha la conmoción y da un gran salto a su pupitre y de ahí da otro salto hasta la puerta para salir corriendo por el pasillo

"¡Ay que seguirle!" como locos todos comienzan a perseguir a Duo quien estaba muy asustado, afortunadamente era bueno en deportes y su velocidad era digna de envidiarse aunque esos sujetos tenían mucha urgencia de tomarle en sus brazos por lo que estaban siendo más rápidos de lo normal

"¡Estúpido Trowa!" grita enojado tratando de ser más veloz aunque traer esos zapatos de chica no le estaba ayudando en nada

"Ya basta de descansar ¿no crees?" comenta el enfermero a Heero pero él estaba perdido recordando a la bella mujer que había visto tiempo atrás, "¡Oye amigo ¿me oyes!" grita en su oído por un megáfono haciendo reaccionar al instante al pervertido Yuy que da un gran salto hasta caer sentado en el suelo

"¿Qué demonios te pasa!" pregunta molesto mientras se acaricia el trasero

"Has estado ahí todo el tiempo ¿qué no te dije que no me ocuparas espacio?" el enfermero miraba fríamente a Heero, lo más importante para él era la enfermería, los ojos cobalto se fijan de nuevo en su hermoso rostro y se sonroja un poco pero al instante mueve varias veces la cabeza para despejarse

"Es verdad, tengo que buscarla" rápidamente se pone de pie y avanza hacia la puerta pero antes de hacerlo se escuchan algunos ruidos en el patio de la escuela, parecido a una revuelta, Zechs se asoma por la ventana y ve a Duo correr como loco en lo que parece una persecución y al verlo vestido de chica comienza a hilar lo que Heero había dicho sobre una chica hermosa; Heero se acerca también a la ventana y se sorprende al ver a su bella chica siendo perseguida por una bola de revoltosos... "mi amore" murmura mientras sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de estrellas

"¿Es de quien hablabas?" pregunta el rubio, Heero asiente con la cabeza sin despegar su vista de la hermosa jovencita

"Ella es la única alumna de la Academia, nosotros la llamamos... (1) Princesa Cachemira" explica falsamente dibujándose en sus labios una gran sonrisa maléfica, las estrellas en los ojos de Heero se hacen más brillantes al oír el hermoso nombre que tenía su amada jovencita

"Yo... yo... ¡Yo te protegeré amore mío!" grita emocionado mientras abre la ventana, listo para dar un salto a pesar de los tres pisos que había debajo de ese, Zechs intenta sostenerlo pero el pervertido Yuy salta sin miramientos

"¡Se va a matar!" exclama el Barón relámpago asomándose por la ventana y tapándose la cara con sus dos manos aunque los dedos entreabiertos le permitían seguir viendo todo, para su sorpresa Heero cae perfectamente con las rodillas flexionadas y sin hacer gesto alguno pero cuando se pone derecho el cuerpo le tiembla de pies a cabeza y cae inconsciente al pasto por algunos segundos.

Comenzaba a cansarse y esos tipos aún se veían igual de lujuriosos e igual de animados, parecían tener pies de acero "¡Que alguien me ayude!" suplica desesperado apretando los ojos sin dejar de correr con todas sus fuerzas

"¡No temas, te ayudaré hermosa!" se escucha fuertemente una voz desde atrás, Duo y los demás voltean y dejan de correr viendo como una enorme ráfaga de viento se acercaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad... "¡Ca... che... mi... ra!" al tiempo que Heero grita pasa por en medio de la gran masa de hombres tumbándolos a todos como viles bolos de boliche y al llegar a Duo lo toma entre sus brazos y lo carga llevándoselo lejos

"¡Espera!" grita Duo sin ser escuchado, los alumnos comienzan a levantarse mirándose unos a otros... "Debemos seguirle" propone uno... "No, sea lo que sea lo que nos tumbó tenía un aura extraña" comenta uno completamente aturdido... "Yo también la sentí... esa cosa es aún más lujuriosa que nosotros" concluye otro de ellos

"¡Te digo que me sueltes!" ordena molesto pero Heero seguía corriendo a gran velocidad hasta que se adentran en el bosque que se encuentra atrás de la academia comenzando a disminuir el paso

"Deja que te ponga a salvo querida Cachemira" responde sonriendo ampliamente

"¿Cache... Cachemira?" completamente sonrojado y con un signote de interrogación sobre la cabeza Duo mira extraño a Heero

"Si, el Barón Relámpago me dijo que así te llaman" Heero por fin se detiene y baja a Duo quien se queda de pie completamente absorto con un aura negra rodeándole

/ Zeeeechs /

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta preocupado el pervertido Yuy

"Sí pero aclaremos de una vez que yo no..." Duo se detiene cuando ve a Heero mirándole con ojos de enamorado y mil corazones a su alrededor.. "Que yo no soy... yo no..." la mirada de Duo también comienza a perderse en la inmensidad de las orbes cobalto, ambos cuerpos comienzan a acercarse con lentitud... "No soy una...una..." los rostros de ambos estaban prácticamente juntos, los ojos de Heero comenzaban a cerrarse... "¡No soy una chica fácil!" sentencia al recobrar la compostura logrando asestarle a Heero un perfecto derechazo que casi lo manda a volar y después se echa a correr de regreso a la escuela ¿Qué me pasó? Ese tipo es un demonio/ sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, algo raro le había pasado al ver los ojos cobalto sintiendo una especie de extraño embrujo... /Lo bueno es que ya no me molestará por un tiempo/ sonríe al recordar que lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas y que posiblemente en esos momentos estaría inconsciente pero para su sorpresa siente como el piso comienza a temblar, voltea ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y ve la misma ráfaga de viento de hace rato que le persigue, Duo se asusta y vuelve su mirada al frente comenzando a correr más a prisa

"¡Espera Cachemira, no escaparás... jajajajaja!" los ojos de Heero eran rojos como el fuego y su mirada lujuriosa al cien por ciento, su lengua más larga de lo normal se ondeaba por fuera de su boca y un par de cuernos le salían de la cabeza

"¡Waaaaa!" grita completamente aterrado al volver a girar su cabeza hacia atrás y ver la extraña y horrible figura del pervertido Yuy aún persiguiéndole. Ambos llegan hasta la escuela donde Heero continúa persiguiendo a Duo dando los dos solamente vueltas y vueltas por el patio

"¿Es ese tu nuevo profesor?" pregunta una joven mujer desde el ventanal de la oficina del director que daba hacia el patio, Dermail sonreía ampliamente sentado en su escritorio

"Si, es bueno" responde tranquilamente, la mujer se gira hacia él y sonríe

"¿Qué no te basta con los locos que hay aquí?" la mujer sonríe maliciosa, Dermail la mira fijamente y después cierra los ojos

"No me preocupo, estas aquí para atender ese problema... querida Lady" contesta satisfecho, ella borra su sonrisa y se acaricia lentamente el cabello pasando después un poco por atrás de su oreja

"Claro..." con rapidez, de su bolsa la mujer saca un cepillo y unas ligas, comienza a trenzarse el cabello en dos parte y después enrolla cada una de las trenzas y con las ligas las amarra para que queden suspendidas en su cabeza, también de su bolsa saca unos lentes y se los coloca... "¡Ningún loco se me escapa!" sentencia firmemente para después comenzar a reír como lunática, Dermail sonríe complacido y comienza a aplaudirle felizmente, Lady Une mejor conocida como - Lady al cuadrado - por su problema de doble personalidad era la Psicóloga de la Academia, una mujer completamente desquiciada, cuando tiene su cabello suelto es la amable y dulce Psicóloga de la escuela dispuesta a ayudar a todos los que requieran de sus servicios pero cuando se amarra el cabello es una persona sumamente violenta, cualquiera que entre a su consultorio rezará por no haberlo hecho

La persecución del pervertido Yuy y la Princesa Cachemira cambia de rumbo cuando Duo decide entrar a las instalaciones del plantel, de esa forma podía entrar en alguna de las aulas y lograr escaparse, estaba ya un poco cansado, eran casi las 12 del día y seguía huyendo, los pasillos estaban solos y Duo recuerda que a esa hora el salón de música no estaba ocupado y se dirige hacia allá por el pasillo 4, en uno de esos salones estaban Wufei y Quatre que al ver a Duo pasar por el pasillo a toda velocidad voltean a verse extrañados encogiéndose ambos de hombros

/ Demonios, no podré perderlo de vista, por favor Dios¡ayúdame/ suplica Duo completamente desesperado, el chico llega hasta el final del pasillo 4 de sexto y agarra el pasillo 3 para ir al salón de música pero al pasar por uno de los cuartos de servicio siente como alguien lo toma de la muñeca y lo jala rápidamente hacia dentro del oscuro cuarto, Heero llega hasta el final del pasillo 4 y le sigue por el pasillo 3 sin darse cuenta que ya no seguía a nadie

"Guarda silencio, soy yo" Duo trataba de oponerse al agarre de su salvador que al mismo tiempo le tapaba la boca con otra mano pero al escuchar su voz el chico se tranquiliza

"Gracias Trowa" Sintiéndose aliviado de haber sido escuchado por Dios el chico vestido de chica prende la luz del oscuro cuarto, Duo sonríe amable a su salvador y éste le suelta completamente, el de ojos violetas se da cuenta de la mirada penetrante de los ojos verdes frente a él y se sonroja un poco... "¿Qué... que pasa Trowa?" pregunta desviando su mirada

"Es que te ves muy bien" contesta con cierto brillo en la mirada, Duo comienza a intimidarse y da dos pequeños pasos hacia atrás

"¿En... serio? Gra... gracias" ríe nervioso comenzando a dar pasos más grandes hacia atrás, Trowa comienza a avanzar hacia él lentamente

"¿Estas huyendo de mí¿ya olvidaste los buenos besos que nos dábamos?" pregunta serio y tranquilo pero sus ojos eran un poco lujuriosos

"No, los recuerdo pero... ¿y Quatre?" pregunta nervioso comenzando a tantear con sus pies por donde va avanzando y con las manos intenta buscar algo que le ayude para alejar al de ojos esmeraldas de él

"¿Quatre?... amo a Quatre pero... ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" responde mordiéndose después el labio inferior haciendo sus pasos un poco más grandes

"Si ¿verdad? pero no creas que... este cuarto es muy estimulante" contesta sin dejar de sonreír comenzando a sudar frío, ya estaba llegando hacia la pared y aún no encontraba algo cerca que pudiera utilizar para golpear a su amigo... / Dios, no me refería a éste tipo de ayuda / se queja Duo con una gota surcándole la cabeza

"No importa, me estimulo rápido" confiesa formándose una sonrisa en sus labios un poco maniática, Duo conocía a Trowa y sabía que era un pervertido así que no le extrañaba que se estuviera comportando de ese modo aunque no solía hacerlo frecuentemente

"Creo que es algo de lo que no deberías sentirte orgulloso ¿qué tal si vas caminando por la calle y de repente...?" Duo se detiene al sentir que su espalda pega a la pared, segundos después llega Trowa hasta él acorralándolo

"No hablemos más, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo" comenta de forma maliciosa

"Si claro" responde con sarcasmo anteponiendo sus manos cuando Trowa se acerca más para que sus pechos no queden juntos. Trowa cierra sus ojos poco a poco y acerca su rostro al de Duo, él también cierra sus ojos y abre ligeramente la boca dejándose besar por su ex novio, el de ojos violetas aprieta con sus manos la camisa del chico de ojos verdes y abre sus ojos comenzando a explorar con la mirada todo el lugar tratando de encontrar algo con que dejar a su amigo fuera de la jugada encontrando su objetivo en un viejo candelabro al otro extremo de la habitación cerca de la puerta. La falta de aire los hace separarse por algunos segundos, respirando con dificultad ambos se miran detenidamente a los ojos, Duo aprieta con más fuerza la camisa de Trowa y se acerca nuevamente a él robándole un beso salvaje mientras comienza a avanzar hacia delante llevándose con él a Trowa hasta estrellarlo duramente contra la pared a un lado de la puerta

/ Que fogoso está Duo ahora / pensaba Trowa de forma libidinosa

/ Te tengo / el chico vestido de chica ríe en sus adentros y estira su mano hacia el candelabro agarrándolo con fuerza para levantarlo después con la intención de golpear la cabeza del moreno pero antes de estrellarlo la puerta del cuartito se abre

"Amor ¿ya te fuiste?" pregunta Quatre mientras comienza a entrar al cuarto, Trowa y Duo dejan de besarse y abren con sorpresa sus ojos, habían quedado atrás de la puerta y el rubio no los veía... "Dijo que me esperaría, eso me pasa por no haber tenido una reserva de condones y haberlos tenido que conseguir de último momento" se lamenta Quatre golpeándose con la mano la cabeza, Duo voltea a ver a Trowa acusadoramente y éste solo se rasca la cabeza con el rostro completamente rojo... "Ni modo" Quatre agarra el picaporte de la puerta y comienza a cerrarla pero Duo se mueve un poco haciendo ruido, el rubio se detiene y entra de nuevo al cuartito asomándose atrás de la puerta que es de donde provenía el ruido llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a ambos chicos aún abrazados

"Hola mi amor" saluda Trowa descaradamente sonriéndole a su novio quitando a Duo enseguida de su cuerpo, Quatre les mira atento cruzándose de brazos y moviendo su pie derecho de arriba hacia abajo mientras enarca una ceja

"Duo... primero tu versión" ordena de forma autoritaria, Duo y Trowa voltean a verse y después voltean hacia Quatre, el de cabello largo sonríe nervioso y sale al mismo tiempo que Trowa del escondite

"El pervertido me persiguió de nuevo y huyendo de él Trowa me trajo a éste cuarto pero cuando pensé que había obtenido la ayuda deseada me salió con la misma que el otro pervertido entonces para quitármelo de encima lo embauqué para poderlo golpear y librarme de él" contesta rápidamente y muy nervioso, Quatre tenía un oculto carácter de muerte y no deseaba provocarlo, el rubio asiente con la cabeza y voltea hacia su novio "Tu versión amorcito" ordena Quatre

"Verás, te esperaba aquí tranquilamente con deseos de besarte y abrazarte pero huyendo del pervertido Duo entro al cuarto y sorpresivamente nos encontramos aquí pero él se comenzó a comportar de modo extraño e intento seducirme... amor, tu sabes que la carne es débil y no pude aguantarme, y..." los ojos de Quatre estaban llenos de fuego, los otros dos comienzan a temblar completamente... "Duo, salte" ordena fríamente, sin chistar Duo sale rápidamente del cuarto pero se queda afuera, el rubio cierra la puerta con fuerza, al instante comienzan a escucharse un sin fin de estruendos, miles de cosas volaban por la habitación cayendo directamente en el cuerpo de Trowa que estaba acorralado contra la pared, Quatre le aventaba todo lo que había cerca de él, su rostro tenía una sombra negra y sus ojos estaban completamente blancos

"Amorcito... créeme a mí" suplica Trowa tratando de evitar que las cosas le lleguen a él pero a Quatre no le importaban las súplicas y comienza a aventarlas con más fuerzas

"¡No te creo porque te conozco!" grita furioso aventando el último objeto disponible, todas las cosas estaban del lado de Trowa y cerca de la puerta estaba completamente vacío, el de ojos verdes estaba tirado en el suelo con múltiples moretes, Quatre respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos comienzan a recuperar su color... "Olvídate... del sexo durante un mes" sentencia de forma fría, las crueles y despiadadas palabras caen a Trowa sobre la cabeza como si de un gigantesco yunque se tratara, Quatre abre la puerta y sale sin cerrarla quedándose de pie frente a Duo que estaba sudando frío, seguro que mínimo se llevaba un golpe estilo Quatre que lo mandaría a volar al otro extremo del pasillo

¿Sin sexo por un mes¿sin sexo por un mes¿sin sexo por un mes/ Trowa estaba completamente aturdido, conmocionado por aquellas inhumanas palabras ¿quién podía vivir sin sexo por un mes? Al menos no él

"Duo, alguien te buscaba en la sala de profesores" informa Quatre a su amigo sin mirarle a los ojos y comienza a caminar hacia el lado derecho, Duo se extraña de que lo estén buscando pero decide ir yéndose hacia la izquierda, en los labios del rubio se forma una sonrisa malvada

"¿Quién me buscaba?" pregunta Duo al abrir la puerta de la sala de profesores sin fijarse quien estaba ahí, al oír la voz de su amada Heero voltea enseguida y se levanta de la silla donde se encontraba sentado

"Mi hermosa Cachemira" suspira el pervertido Yuy mirando a Duo con ojos pizpiretos, el chico de ojos violetas se da cuenta de la presencia del pervertido Yuy y suspira / No, otra vez / preparándose mentalmente para correr de nuevo el chico se da media vuelta pero antes de avanzar se topa con la figura seria del director Dermail

"Honorable Duque Dermail" Duo hace una reverencia al director y se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar... "Volveré a mis clases" el chico aprovecha que el director está ahí y huye del pervertido Yuy cuyo rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas porque no podía perseguir a su hermosa jovencita

"Esta bien Princesa Cachemira, ve con cuidado" Duo se detiene abruptamente al escuchar que Dermail también le estaba llamando con ese ridículo nombre y voltea a verlo con mirada asesina mientras que el director sonreía ampliamente agitando su mano cerrándole después un ojo al chico, sin ánimos de pelear Duo se da nuevamente media vuelta para ir a la enfermería y reclamarle al barón relámpago / Ese idiota de Zechs me las va a pagar, no tiene piedad de mí ni siquiera en honor de aquellos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos (NA: Esta hablando con sarcasmo) / Duo caminaba indignado rumbo a la enfermería mientras cavilaba la situación sin darse cuenta cuando llega a la enfermería que la puerta está cerrada y se da un fuerte golpe en la frente... "Ouch, pero que..." el chico vestido de chica se da cuenta que hay un letrero pegado a la puerta que decía – Estamos en cirugía – y comprendiendo se da media vuelta comenzando a alejarse "Oh sí, están en cirugía... un momento... aquí no se hacen cirugías... ¡Zeeeechs!" furioso Duo regresa y con una fuerte patada tumba la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve a Wufei debajo de Zechs acostado en la camilla con las piernas abiertas y al barón relámpago de pie mientras se fundían en un apasionado beso y aunque los dos tenían ropa no dejaba de ser un poco impresionante por lo que su rostro se tiñe por completo de rojo y un hilo de sangre escurre por su nariz, segundos después de escuchar el estruendoso ruido de la puerta destruirse por la patada Wufei y Zechs voltean hacia Duo que aún estaba en shock, el rubio se levanta del chino y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie comenzando ambos a acomodarse la ropa

"No sabía que te gustaba fisgonear" comenta el barón sonriendo con malicia

"¡Yo no quería verlos, créeme, aprecio mi salud mental!" reclama Duo furioso volteando después a ver a Wufei de forma acusadora "¿También tú te sales de clases para ir a encuentros furtivos de pasión? Pregunta molesto, Wufei se sonroja ligeramente y se lleva ambas manos hacia las mejillas "Ya me descubriste, y yo que quería mantener mi romance con el gran barón en secreto" comenta apenado comenzando a mecerse de forma ridícula, a Zechs se le iluminan los ojos y voltea a verlo

"No sabes como me excita que me llames así" su mirada de enamorado se intensifica cuando Wufei voltea a verlo profundamente a los ojos, ambos se quedan mirando durante un tiempo ante la mirada confundida de Duo

"Mi barón" dice de forma sensual con un brillo en los ojos comenzando después a avanzar hacia Zechs que no resiste más y se avienta hacia Wufei volviendo a tumbarlo sobre la camilla en la posición anterior, Duo se lleva una mano a la boca y la otra hacia el estómago

/ Creo que necesitaré terapia / desistiendo de reclamar Duo mejor sale de la enfermería para dejar solos a los amantes aunque ahora ya no tenían puerta

Las dos de la tarde llegan y el timbre de salida suena por toda la academia pudiendo escucharse el grito alegre de los estudiantes porque otro día de clases terminaba aunque en las tardes tuviesen que hacer actividades deportivas y culturales, Duo sale con sus libros en la mano topándose en el pasillo con sus amigos Wufei y Quatre que también salían de sus salones

"Hola" saluda el rubio con una tierna sonrisa, ese era el habitual Quatre cuando no se le subía la sangre a la cabeza

"¿Qué cuentan?" pregunta Wufei con tranquilidad como si nada aún después de lo que Duo había visto en la enfermería, el chico de ojos violetas mira con extrañeza a ambos chicos pero conociendo lo excéntricos que solían ser solo suspira cansado

"Quiero dormir" gimotea con lágrimas bajando a chorros por sus mejillas pero de pronto siente como algo lo agarra con fuerza de una pierna y voltea hacia abajo viendo al pervertido Yuy otra vez sosteniéndole, nadie había notado en que momento había llegado, el chino y el rubio lo miraban atento con ambas cejas enarcadas

"Sin duda eres muy bella... tienes rasposas las piernas pero no importa" Heero restregaba su mejilla en la pierna de Duo mientras cerraba los ojos sumergido por completo en un ensueño, la supuesta princesa Cachemira comienza a agitar la pierna pero el pervertido Yuy no la soltaba, solamente se movía al ritmo en que Duo la movía

"¡Suéltame maldito pervertido... date cuenta que no soy una...!" antes de terminar su enunciado siente como una mano le tapa la boca, voltea a su lado derecho y se da cuenta que es Wufei quien lo callaba

"No se lo digas, divirtamos un poco" dice Wufei al oído de Duo dibujándose en sus labios una amplia sonrisa, el chico mira hacia Quatre que asentía con la cabeza varias veces y después voltea hacia Heero que estaba aún perdido en su ensueño, Duo lo medita por unos momentos y también en sus labios se forma una sonrisa traviesa cuando toma una decisión

"Apuesto caballero ¿no sería conveniente que me dijera su nombre?" pregunta Duo entrelazando ambas manos llevándoselas al pecho con miles de estrellas alrededor de su cabeza, al oírlo enseguida Heero abre los ojos y rápidamente suelta la pierna poniéndose de pie frente a Duo

"Heero Yuy, estoy a tus ordenes" emocionado Heero se hinca en una rodilla y toma la mano derecha de Cachemira con sutileza y la besa ante la mirada atenta de Duo, sus amigos y quienes pasaban por ahí, el de ojos violetas se sonroja ligeramente... "Por favor se mi novia" pide Heero aún de rodillas volviendo después a besar la mano de Duo, él se queda callado por mucho tiempo y sin esperárselo nadie comienza a correr alejándose de ahí, Wufei y Quatre voltean a verse encogiéndose de hombros mientras que Heero solo se pone de pie observando el camino por el que ha huido Duo

"Es algo tímida" comenta el rubio sonriendo, Heero lo mira de reojo sorprendiéndose al instante y voltea hacia él acercándose después sujetándolo por los hombros, Quatre se escama por la acción

"¿Eres hombre?" pregunta sorprendido sonrojándose un poco

"Claro que sí" responde un poco molesto frunciendo el ceño

"Lo siento pero tu cara... tu voz... olvídalo" confundido el pervertido Yuy suelta al rubio y se aleja de ahí mientras piensa en la razón por la que su hermosa princesa pudo haberse ido corriendo con desesperación

"Que extraño sujeto" comenta Wufei sin apartarle la mirada, Quatre asiente también mirando la figura de Heero alejarse

"Pero que guapo" dice el rubio sonrojándose un poco, Wufei asiente también con un ligero rojo adornándole el rostro

**NA: **Hola, los saludo de nuevo, espero que les haya agradado éste capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta éste no es un fic para pensar jeje, solo es para pasar el rato, algunas cosas serán predecibles, otras no, o al menos eso creo, de todas formas espero que les agrade aunque creo que es un fic muy absurdo jajajaja, pero bueno, ya que, espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias¡ah! Por cierto, Traize saldrá en el siguiente capítulo ¿qué papel tendrá? Pues ya lo verán, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

(1) ¿Por qué princesa Cachemira? pues escuche ese nombre en un Capítulo de los Simpson y me gusto


	3. La Carta

**Pervert**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, sé que ya lo saben pero no está de más volverlo a escribir

**Parejas:** 1 x 2 principalmente, 3 x 4 y 13 x 5 x 6

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Advertencia: **Algunas personalidades pueden estar bastante fuera de lo normal

"Diálogos"

/ Pensamientos/

Desde que había huido del pervertido Yuy el trenzado se había encerrado en su habitación, la cual compartía con Quatre y otro chico, por alguna extraña razón había sentido un placentero cosquilleo al sentir esos labios besarle la mano, no podía negar que el pervertido era bastante guapo, ese era un hecho consumado pero aún así él no era su tipo, de hecho su interés por los hombres se había dado a raíz de su estancia en la escuela New Wing, su primera relación había sido con Trowa y un año después de su rompimiento había comenzado a salir con el barón relámpago en una relación informal donde todo parecía solo un juego, ahora que lo pensaba con nadie había tenido una relación seria, ni mujer u hombre, aunque se podría decir que con el ahora novio de Quatre había tenido una relación un poco parecida a lo que se consideraría – formal –

/ Diablos, tendré que decirle a ese loco que sí, después de todo nosotros siempre hacemos bromas y apuestas, no me puedo echar para atrás ahora / pensaba Duo mientras estaba acostado en su cama con los pies por fuera / Aunque siento algo de temor ¿y si me pide que me acueste con él/ el chico de ojos violetas comienza a echar andar su imaginación mirando fijamente hacia el techo

-- "¡Princesa hermosa, serás mía!" con voz y mirada de loco el pervertido se avienta a los brazos de Duo desgarrándole el uniforme de colegiala el cual volaba en miles de fragmentos y él con las mejillas sonrojadas trataba de alejarlo pero él se resistía --

"Que... horror" el rostro de Duo se vuelve morado al imaginarse todas las cosas pervertidas que ese tal Heero iba a hacerle y su cuerpo temblaba al ritmo de una gelatina arriba de un automóvil (NA: Que basura de analogía ¬ ¬) "No, debo de negarme" decidido a echarse para atrás Duo se levanta de la cama para salir de la habitación y hablar con sus tontos amigos pero antes de llegar a la puerta ésta se abre entrando enseguida por ella Wufei y Quatre, ambos con una amplia sonrisa

"Amigo, te traemos un regalo" dice el rubio muy emocionado mostrando a su amigo una maleta, Duo la mira curioso y después ve que Wufei trae otra maleta pero un poco más chica, sus amigos sonreían maléficamente y eso lo hace sentirse incómodo

"Pero siéntate amigo, no te quedes ahí" dice Wufei sonriendo como tonto empujando a su amigo hasta la cama donde éste se sienta observando curioso a los locos de sus amigos

"¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?" pregunta con desconfianza, Quatre y Wufei voltean a verse y sonríen soltando después una risita tonta y cómplice que hace a Duo ponerse nervioso

"No podemos dejar que la bella Cachemira se vea así cuando salga con el apuesto y encantador Heero" comenta Quatre con lucecitas a su alrededor para después ante la mirada de Duo colocar la maleta sobre la cama a un lado del chico y abrirla después, el trenzado se asoma hacia el interior y ve lo que parece ser ropa, el rubio saca de la maleta dos vestidos y los muestra a su amigo, uno en cada mano, Duo los mira fijo y se sonroja

"No... no pensarás que yo..." antes de terminar la pregunta ya Quatre y también Wufei le estaban respondiendo moviendo sus cabezas mientras sonreían como tontos "No voy a ponerme atuendos ridículos de niña tonta, lo del uniforme es por la apuesta" reclama molesto poniéndose de pie pero sus amigos no dejaban de sonreír

"Hace tiempo que no le hacemos bromas a nadie, no seas chillón, aguántese como los hombres" responde Wufei en gesto de enojo pero realmente deseaba echar a reír, Duo suspira no encontrando otra salida y voltea a ver los vestidos con resignación

"No sé porque siento familiaridad en esto (NA: Gomen Duo-chan pero te ves lindo con vestido ♥)" queriendo llorar el trenzado agarra el vestido más decente y lo coloca sobre su cuerpo "Nada de senos postizos ¿eh?" pide sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza

"No te preocupes, Heero sabe que estas planita" contesta Quatre sonriendo divertido

"¿Y aquella maleta?" inquiere curioso, Wufei sonríe al ver llegado su turno y también se acerca a la cama colocándola ahí para abrirla

"Son las pinturas de mi mamá" contesta orgulloso

"¿Tu mamá? Vaya que tiene maquillaje" dice Duo sorprendido ya que aquella maleta estaba llena con solo pinturas y esas cosas

"Sí, es cabaretera" responde contento, Duo y Quatre lo miran sonriendo nerviosos mientras unas gotas caían de sus cabezas, al menos su amigo no se acomplejaba por eso aunque no lograban entender que hacía Wufei con esa maleta en el colegio si visitaba a su mamá cada quincena

"Bueno, tu te encargas de arreglar a Duo y yo le mando a Heero la carta por parte de Cachemira para que se vean en la noche y entonces... tú le darás el sí" sentencia firmemente y complacido por su plan señalando al trenzado, Quatre acata la primera orden colocando su mano sobre su frente como saludo militar, Wufei levanta su pulgar a ambos chicos y sale de la habitación para buscar a Heero

"Tranquilo Duo, todo saldrá bien" apoya el rubio sonriendo sinceramente, el trenzado suspira resignado pero también sonríe, sus amigos no estaban bien de la cabeza pero aún así los apreciaba

El de ojos negros ya llevaba la carta escrita por él como si hubiera sido por parte de Cachemira para llevársela al pervertido Yuy, casi riendo en sus adentros ya esperaba por ver como saldría todo, caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la sala de profesores para ver donde podría estar, eran las 6 de la tarde y los maestros solían marcharse hasta las 7 así que aún había tiempo, a paso lento y solo mirando al frente pero sin prestar realmente mucha atención en el camino Wufei iba pensando en tonterías cuando de repente siente un golpe en su costado derecho y cae al suelo cerrando los ojos con fuerza al golpearse el trasero

"Lo siento ¿estas bien?" una voz varonil hace a Wufei voltear enseguida hacia arriba topándose con unos ojos azul marino intensos que le miraban con preocupación, un sonrojo le inunda el rostro y sus ojos negros se pierden en la profundidad del hermoso mar que tenía enfrente, el hombre con quien había chocado estira su mano hacia él y sin disertarlo acepta agarrando aquella mano amiga, aquel hombre le sonríe y aplica un poco de fuerza para ponerlo de pie pero se le pasa la mano y el cuerpo de Wufei se acomoda perfectamente sobre el suyo, sus miradas compenetradas se estudian la una a la otra hasta que aquel hombre rompe el hechizo "Perdón, debo presentarme, mi nombre es Treize Kushrenada ¿y el tuyo?" Wufei seguía perdido en los profundos ojos azules mientras ese apuesto hombre lo aleja de él y aún sonriéndole

"Chang... Wufei Chang" responde casi en susurro dejando su boca algo abierta, estaba completamente embobado con ese hombre

"Gusto en conocerte, seguro nos volveremos a ver, cuídate" con su sonrisa amable hasta el final el hombre hace la salida perfecta dejando a Wufei sin habla mirando el camino por el que ya ha pasado el hombre quien dobla en la próxima esquina

"Su... excelencia Treize" dice para sí mismo soltando la carta al suelo comenzando a caminar como zombie, todo lo veía color azul, como si aún aquellos ojos estuvieran frente a él mirándole seductoramente

"¡Te ves genial!" Exclama Quatre mirando su obra de arte, Duo traía un lindo vestido color verde limón que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, era un poco ampón pero sencillo, sus zapatos eran abiertos pero de tacón bajo y su cabello lo traía completamente suelto con solo una diadema como adorno, el maquillaje era sencillo y discreto, Quatre sabía mucho de esas cosas gracias a sus hermanas

"Debo admitir que has hecho buen trabajo pero estoy muy incómodo además..." con sonrojo Duo se acerca un poco más para susurrarle a su amigo al oído "¿Eran necesarias las pantis?"

"No pero son lindas" responde Quatre sonrojado y sonriendo mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus mejillas

/ Y creí que Wufei era el raro / la mirada de Duo se enfoca hacia su persona en el reflejo del espejo del tocador y sonríe "Yo saldría conmigo" comenta orgulloso haciendo poses en el espejo manejando su cabello mientras modela para sí mismo

/ Y yo pensando que Wufei era el raro / piensa Quatre mirando a su amigo hacer ridiculeces, ambos voltean a verse después y se sonríen con hipocresía, casi enseguida la puerta de la habitación se abre, Wufei entra por ella pero se veía completamente hipnotizado, el chico rubio y el chico trenzado se voltean a ver y se encogen de hombros

"Hey ¿qué te pasa?" pregunta Duo acercándose a Wufei y sacudiéndolo pero él no hace caso, Duo mira a Quatre y le hace una mueca para que ahora lo intente él

"¡Mira, ahí está el barón relámpago!" exclama Quatre con emoción señalando cualquier punto, como por arte de magia Wufei despierta y voltea como loco a todos lados

"Amado Barón donde..." confundido Wufei se da cuenta que está en el cuarto de sus amigos y trata de recapitular porque está ahí pero su mente estaba en blanco

"¿Qué te pasa? Entregaste la carta ¿verdad?" pregunta Quatre algo molesto, Wufei recuerda que iba a llevar la carta y que se había topado con un sujeto sumamente guapo pero no recordaba donde había dejado la carta y se pone nervioso pero tratando de aparentar

"Este... si yo... la entregué" responde sonriendo ampliamente, Quatre y Duo se calman al saber que ya quedó ese asunto pero Wufei estaba preocupado "Bueno yo... ahora vuelvo" corriendo Wufei sale de la habitación dejando confundidos a sus amigos pero no recibe ningún comentario. El de ojos negros camina por donde había pasado anteriormente para ver si la carta estaba de casualidad por ahí pero no se veía nada, Wufei recuerda que recorrió el pasillo 1 de los salones de primer semestre para llegar a la sala de profesores y que ahí se había encontrado con el apuesto Treize pero la carta tampoco estaba ahí "Bueno, si no se enteran, todo esta bien" de la nada Wufei saca una hoja y una pluma y comienza a redactar nuevamente la carta sin pensar en las consecuencias de no haber encontrado la carta original

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde y Heero recogía algunas cosas de su escritorio para llevárselas a su departamento cuando en ese momento la puerta de la sala de profesores se abre, el pervertido voltea hacia ella y ve al chino que entra, se le veía muy feliz, seguro algo tramaba aunque no se le ocurría que podría ser

"Hola profesor, le traigo esto" los profesores curiosos que se encontraban también en la sala voltean hacia ambos hombres y un sonrojo les cubre la cara, seguramente ese muchachito se le estaba declarando al profesor, lo deducían por esa carta que Wufei estaba entregando, el pervertido agarra la carta y la mira fijamente mientras el otro sonríe sospechosamente y sale a prisa de la sala de profesores, los colegas de Heero se levantan de sus asientos y se acercan a él para chismear

"Es usted todo un Don Juan" dice un profesor de lentes que impartía la clase de Literatura

"Pero no me interesan los hombres" con indiferencia Heero hace bola la carta y la tira al cesto sin siquiera leerla

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" pregunta el profesor de matemáticas

"Yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho" orgulloso de sí el pervertido se lleva ambas manos a la cintura y comienza a reírse imaginando a cientos de chicas en bikini y la saliva comienza a escurrirle por la barbilla, sus colegas lo miran con extrañeza pero uno de ellos se escapa de la multitud y saca del cesto la carta llevada por Wufei y aprovechando que sus colegas no prestan atención la abre y la lee, al terminar de hacerlo sonríe, dobla la carta y guarda la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón

Los demás profesores salen uno a uno de la sala dejando al final a Heero que seguía guardando algunas cosas, se encontraba solo y por eso volteando a todas partes para asegurarse que no lo ven se acerca al cesto para sacar la carta pero por más que busca no la encuentra "Que raro... bueno, seguro solo era una estupidez" sin darle más importancia Heero se acerca a su portafolio, lo agarra y se retira de la sala de profesores para ir a casa

Entrada la noche Zechs llega a su casa donde su hermana menor lo esperaba a cenar, su nombre era Relena, una profesora del colegio Wing Wing, una mujer pesada y vanidosa, muy diferente a su hermano

"¿Cómo te fue hermanito?" la chica sonríe tontamente y toma a su hermano del brazo para llevarlo a la mesa, él mira emocionado toda la comida y se sienta enseguida comenzando a comer como loco, en todo el día lo único que había comido era a Wufei... ejem... bueno, había comido algo ligero

"Todo loco" responde sin dejar de masticar la comida, la chica lo mira extrañada

"Cuéntame" dándose golpes en el pecho por estársele atorando la comida Zechs toma agua y después mira a su hermana que lo observaba atenta

"Hay un nuevo profesor y está chiflado... figúrate que saltó de un cuarto piso por una chica" explica indiferente pero Relena lo mira con estrellitas en los ojos, eso sonaba muy interesante

"¿Y es guapo?" pregunta ilusionada, Zechs mira hacia arriba tratando de recordarlo y después afirma moviendo la cabeza varias veces

"¡Lo quiero conocer!" dice emocionada dando un gran salto levantándose de la silla, su hermano la mira enarcando una ceja y vuelve a comer un poco antes de opinar

"Pero es un pervertido, todo el tiempo se ve serio pero al parecer su debilidad son las chicas hermosas" explica algo preocupado, no quería que su hermanita fuera una víctima de un depravado como el pervertido Yuy

"¡Genial! Yo soy hermosa, seguro le gustaré" exclama feliz comenzando a bailar, Zechs suspira hondo y continúa comiendo, su hermana era caprichosa a morir y seguro dijera lo que dijera nunca la iba hacer cambiar de opinión

Continuará

**NA: **Hola! Creí que no actualizaba pero al fin pude hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado aunque vaya a vestir de nuevo a Duo de nena, lo haré un par de veces más, eso me hace feliz, bueno, espero sus comentarios o críticas, gracias por leer


	4. Ahora somos novios

**Pervert**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, sé que ya lo saben pero no está de más volverlo a escribir

**Parejas:** 1 x 2 principalmente, 3 x 4 y 13 x 5 x 6

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Advertencia: **Algunas personalidades pueden estar bastante fuera de lo normal (OOC)

"Diálogos"

/// Pensamientos///

Después de haber cumplido con su valiosa misión Wufei regresa a la habitación de sus amigos, Quatre miraba una revista de modas para ver los diferentes modelos de ropa que ahí mostraban para el verano, debía vestir a Duo muy linda para cuando tuviera sus citas amorosas con Heero, y mientras el fantaseaba con los trajes puestos en Duo, el trenzado no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo, no tenía complejos de narcisista pero estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se veía

"Misión cumplida guapos" dice Wufei mientras cierra la puerta y después se acerca a la cama sentándose a un lado de Quatre quien voltea y sonríe muy contento, Duo lo mira a través del espejo

"¿A qué hora y dónde es?" inquiere Duo

"A las 11 en el salón de música, la cerradura está mal así que se puede entrar fácilmente" responde Wufei, Duo asiente nervioso y vuelve a fijar su vista en sí mismo mientras que Wufei echa un vistazo a la revista que veía Quatre

"A Heero se le va hacer salir con la hermosa Cachemira" comenta Quatre muy emocionado, hace mucho que no hacían una broma tan elaborada, de hecho hace tiempo que no las hacían, la última había sido hace dos meses, habían cambiado el tinte de cabello del Duque Dermail por pegamento, esa había sido tonta pero las ideas se les agotaban

"Sí, con la hermosa..." horrorizado Wufei se calla abruptamente y su corazón comienza a latir de forma acelerada, el trenzado y el rubio se dan cuenta y lo miran preocupado

"¿Qué pasa Wufei?" pregunta preocupado Duo dejando de verse en el espejo mirando a su amigo a través de éste

/// ¡Se me olvidó ponerle remitente a la carta/// ... "No... nada" responde nervioso poniéndose de pie rápido y saliendo a prisa de la habitación, Duo se da media vuelta y al igual que Quatre se encoge de hombros no sabiendo a que se debe

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya solamente faltaban 10 minutos para las once y Wufei seguía buscando por los pasillos de la escuela algún rastro de la primera carta, aún podía estar a tiempo de que Heero asistiera porque al no ponerle remitente a la segunda carta se entendería que era él quien lo estaba citando y de ser así el pervertido jamás se presentaría ya que a él le gustaban las mujeres y no los hombres. Y mientras Wufei busca con desesperación alguien llega antes de la hora citada entrando con cautela al cuarto de música, esa carta lo tenía intrigado, ese jovencito que había entrado a la sala de maestros para entregarle la carta a su compañero Yuy le había gustado bastante, desde que se habían topado por mero capricho del destino en el pasillo de aquella escuela en su primer día de clase, ese chico de nombre Wufei debía ser suyo, se había dado cuenta de que no le era indiferente así que tenía un punto a su favor.

Duo sale de su habitación escuchando las porras que Quatre le echaba para que se hiciera el ánimo de seguir con la broma, el trenzado resignado se aleja completamente dejando a su amigo esperando en el cuarto, mientras él va directo hacia su sentencia de muerte, caminaba a paso torpe y lento, faltaban escasos 3 minutos y él aún se mostraba indeciso. Había caminado por un tiempo y ya estaba a solo 2 pasillos del cuarto de música, continúa caminando cada vez más lento hasta que se detiene cuando solo le falta un pasillo

"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?" se cuestiona seriamente bajando su mirada para verse vestido ridículamente, con sus manos agarra los costados del vestido y después levanta la mirada con firmeza "Wufei, Quatre, no puedo" acobardándose Duo se gira sobre sus talones y da media vuelta para marcharse hacia el jardín, si regresaba a la habitación seguramente Quatre le obligaría a cumplir con la famosa bromita pero él no tenía ánimos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La puerta del cuarto de música se abre lentamente, el primero en llegar voltea hacia ella viendo solamente una figura la cual no reconoce pero supone de quien se trata, para no ser descubiertos por el guardia nocturno mantenía las luces apagadas tanto del salón como del pasillo por lo que no alcanza a distinguir nada. El recién llegado también nota la presencia de alguien más y se dirige hacia ella, sabía que le estaba esperando y por eso sonríe contento notando la respiración un poco agitada del primero en llegar, era obvio que ese cuarto oscuro y a riesgo de que los encontraran convertía el ambiente en algo erótico, ambos cuerpos están cerca uno de otro y sin dar tiempo ni para una sola palabra, el segundo en llegar se abalanza contra aquel cuerpo haciéndole caer sentado en el escritorio, comenzando a atacar el cuello con suaves y dedicados besos sin darse cuenta que su altura no es la correspondiente a la de aquel a quien esperaba. El entusiasmo mostrado por aquel recién llegado y su pretensión por tener el dominio de la situación le desconcierta, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el dominado, así que tratando de reclamar su derecho hace un esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima colocando sus manos sobre sus pectorales notando al instante que el lindo chico delgado que había conocido en el pasillo poseía más musculatura de la que aparentaba. El otro al sentirse rechazado emite un jadeo de disgusto atrapándole por la cintura para que no lo aleje de él y continúa atacando con besos el suave cuello, con sus labios comienza después a subir por ese delicioso cuello hasta atraparle en un apasionado beso el cual corresponde con la misma pasión y entusiasmo, olvidándose por segundos de reclamar su derecho por llevar la batuta de la situación. Su respiración agitada y el latir rápido de su corazón le hacen saber que ya es tiempo de pasar a algo más, así que con delicadeza comienza a deslizar su mano hasta colocarla en su pierna para elevarla y permitirse un mejor agarre, al tiempo que intenta acostarlo en el escritorio pero él se niega retomando la decisión de dominar él, así que también deja de besarlo y lo avienta con delicadeza pero él otro se niega apretando su cuerpo más contra el de su amante, Treize que estaba debajo de ese chico que parecía tan delicado comienza a preocuparse, no había pensado que el chico se comportara tan agresivo y además no accedía a sus acciones. Por otro lado el otro chico también se preocupa de recibir ese rechazo y sin darse por vencido deja caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de su amante volviendo a robarle un beso, ésta vez su mano sube hasta su cabello encontrando ahí la explicación, ese a quien estaba besando no era Wufei, éste tenía el cabello corto y un poco ondulado, así que asustado se levanta rápidamente de ese cuerpo y corre hacia la luz para encenderla, los ojos de Treize se abren con tanta amplitud que pareciera que se salieran de sus cavidades

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunta a ese joven que lo miraba expectante, se trataba de un joven bastante apuesto, poseedor de una belleza sin igual, cabello largo de color rubio platinado, los ojos celestes más hermosos que jamás pensó ver en alguien real, un rostro hermoso perfectamente detallado y una altura casi igual a la suya que lo hacían ver como alguien fantástico, su cuerpo era simplemente exquisito. Su rostro se torna rojo por completo

"Me... llamo Treize" responde con notable nerviosismo clavando profundamente su mirada en los hermosos ojos celestes

"¿Dónde está Wufei?" a diferencia del otro, el rubio estaba molesto, ese hombre enfrente suyo debía admitir que estaba muy bien, demasiado bien, de hecho pocas veces tenía el placer de ver a alguien así, y ni que decir de haberlo abrazado y besado, pero ese no era el punto y él estaba muy molesto de no haber encontrado a Wufei en su lugar

"Lo mismo pregunto" responde al recuperar la cordura después de haber quedado embelesado con aquel joven

"Encontré una carta en el suelo, no tenía remitente pero reconocí su letra así que después de haber ido a cenar a casa regresé para verlo... ¿qué te traes con MI Wufei?" muy molesto Milliardo se acerca al sujeto de ojos azul profundo y lo sujeta con fuerza de la camisa

"Entró a la sala de maestros y entregó una carta al profesor Yuy, tampoco tenía remitente pero como se trataba de él y además el profesor Yuy no le hizo caso, por eso vine en su lugar ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con MI Wufei?" también molesto Treize sujeta los brazos de Milliardo y lo aparta de él, la mirada celeste lucha en silencio con la azul profundo antes de contestarle con palabras

"Somos novios, yo soy Milliardo Peacecraft" responde solemnemente, Treize se sorprende y a la vez se desilusiona, aunque en esos momentos no sabía si era porque Wufei era el novio de Milliardo o porque Milliardo era novio de Wufei, la verdad es que el chico lindo de cabello negro le había gustado mucho pero al ver a aquel rubio hermoso no podía negar que estaba encantado, ambos eran dignos de tener un lugarcito en su corazón

"Ya veo... lamento la confusión" confundido Treize se marcha del salón de música a paso rápido pasándole de lado a Milliardo que estaba cerca de la puerta, el rubio al saberse solo en la habitación se lleva una mano al pecho y comienza a respirar rápidamente

"Cielos... que hombre" también sorprendido por el atractivo de aquel joven llamado Treize, Milliardo intenta asimilar la situación mientras siente que un agradable calor le cosquillea en los labios y sonríe

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pensativo Duo camina por el jardín trasero de la escuela, el guardia no ponía mucha atención a esa parte así que estaba bien, el trenzado estaba arrepentido pero ahora de no haber asistido, seguro que Heero se había quedado esperando, ya pasaba de la media noche y seguro que ya no se encontraba en el salón así que era inútil regresar y tratar de enmendar sus errores. Cansado de caminar Duo se sienta en una de las banquillas y se abraza al sentir una onda de aire helado, quería regresar pero seguro que Quatre seguía despierto esperando noticias de lo que había ocurrido. El ruido de hojas siendo pisadas llama la atención de Duo que voltea hacia varios lados tratando de encontrar a alguien pero al parecer no había nadie, creyendo que puede ser el guardia el trenzado va a ponerse de pie para marcharse cuando la silueta de alguien lo detiene quedándose sentado en la banca, para su poca suerte segundos después alcanza a distinguir de quien se trataba, el pervertido Yuy hacía acto de presencia, seguro que estaba como loco buscándolo por todo el Instituto al haber sido plantado pero Heero estaba ahí porque no había podido conciliar el sueño. Por la tarde al tratar de ir a casa había sido interceptado por el Duque Dermail quien le ofreció amablemente una habitación para él solo dentro de la Academia, oferta que el profesor no pudo rechazar, sobre todo porque de esa forma podría ver a la hermosa Cachemira por más tiempo

"Ca... Cachemira" inundándose sus mejillas de un profundo rojo al ver a su amada, Heero corre hacia Duo cayendo de rodillas frente a él para abrazarle por las piernas, el trenzado como siempre se asusta y comienza a mover sus piernas pero el pervertido no lo suelta

"¡Óyeme!" reclama el trenzado con enojo y vergüenza "Si te dejé plantado es porque..." antes de terminar su frase la vista azul cobalto se levanta y lo mira fijamente haciéndolo sonrojar

"¿Dónde?" pregunta confundido

"¿Dónde? Como que?..." /// Ay Wufei ¿qué hiciste/// poco a poco Heero suelta las piernas rasposas de su amada y se levanta para sentarse a un lado de ella tomándole confianzudamente una mano y acariciarla

"Por favor... sé mi novia, eres la más hermosa que jamás vi" suplica de modo normal y Duo se sorprende a la vez que se sonroja aún más, al parecer ese pervertido tenía sus ratos de lucidez, ese día había luna llena, tal vez a eso se debía

"Pero..."

"Vamos, prometo solo tener ojos para ti hermosura, di que si" las palabras de Heero sonaban tan sinceras que Duo se pierde en la mirada azul cobalto de niño pidiendo dulce que el pervertido le ponía, el trenzado no se daba cuenta que todo era parte de los trucos que Heero usaba para conquistar, él no era la primera - mujer - que recibía ese tipo de promesa por parte del pervertido Yuy

"Yo... sí, seamos novios" responde casi por inercia hipnotizado por aquella penetrante mirada de Heero mientras éste sonríe retorcidamente al hallarse ganador y a la luz de la brillante y grande luna sus labios se juntan por primera vez en un cálido e inocente beso, los labios suaves de Duo le hacen perder por segundos su aire enfermo de pervertido, dejando que la cálida boca del trenzado le enseñe la magia del mejor beso que pudo haber recibido; al soltarse un sonrojo enorme les invade todo el cuerpo, Duo más sorprendido de haberse dejado hechizar se pone de pie y se va corriendo dejando a su nuevo novio sentado en la banca con una gran confusión, ese beso no había sido cualquiera, por primera vez en su vida daba un beso sin intenciones de llegar a segunda base y sin pensamientos maniáticos acerca de sexo

"Oh... sí que es tímida"

Continuará...

**NA: **Hola, espero les haya gustado, como ven, ya Heero y Duo son novios además que ya se conocieron Milliardo y Treize ¿pelearan por Wufei o terminarán enamorándose ellos? No sé, creo que todo puede pasar, en éste capítulo no salió Trowa pero espero que en el próximo lo haga, yo que soy la autora no sé jijiji, en fin, gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	5. ¿La maestra es una amenaza?

**Pervert**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, sé que ya lo saben pero no está de más volverlo a escribir

**Parejas:** 1 x 2 principalmente, 3 x 4 y 13 x 5 x 6

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Advertencia: **Algunas personalidades pueden estar bastante fuera de lo normal (OOC)

"Diálogos"

/// Pensamientos///

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunta Wufei a un pensativo Quatre que miraba a su amigo tendido en la cama completamente dormido, el rubio voltea hacia su otro amigo y se encoge de hombros, después vuelve a mirar al trenzado

"Regresó corriendo y agitado, se tiro en la cama negándose a hablar conmigo y en segundos se quedó dormido" responde seriamente, Wufei frunce las cejas y llevándose una mano a la barbilla mira detenidamente a su amigo dormido

"¡Imposible!" expresa Wufei de forma agitada, asustado Quatre voltea a verlo

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Ese degenerado seguramente se quiso sobrepasar con él" explica asustado mostrando unos ojos saltones, impactado Quatre se lleva ambas manos al rostro y comienza a imaginarse a Heero desgarrando la ropa de Duo y a su amigo gritando como damisela en peligro

"¡¡Impúdico violador!!" grita horrorizado, Wufei comienza a llorar mordiéndose el dedo índice reprimiendo quejidos mientras que Quatre se monta en la cama sobre Duo y sujetándole la parte superior del vestido comienza a levantarlo y azotarlo contra la cama "¡¿Por qué Dios mío?! Pero yo te protegeré Duo ¡Lo juro!" asustado y confundido el trenzado abre los ojos mirando con enojo a su amigo

"¡¡¿Qué demonios haces?!!" Quatre deja de sacudir a su amigo y llorando como bebe lo abraza con fuerza

"Perdóname Duo, yo tuve la culpa de que te violaran" dice angustiado, Duo se sonroja completamente e intenta explicar a su amigo pero éste no dejaba de llorar "Si te consuela puedes violarme y estaremos a mano"

"¿Qué estas diciendo? Deja el drama" enojado Duo avienta a Quatre que cae sentado en la cama a los pies del trenzado mientras él también se sienta y mira con enojo a su amigo, después observa a Wufei que tampoco paraba de llorar "Ustedes si que me sacan desquicio, no se de donde sacaron esa tontería" explica por fin cruzándose de brazos

"¿Entonces no te violó ese degenerado? Pregunta Wufei muy feliz

"¡Claro que no!" responde Duo molesto

"Que... que felicidad" vuelve a llorar Quatre aventándose a los brazos de su amigo

"Y aunque lo hubiera hecho yo no te violaría a ti, no seas absurdo" fastidiado Duo se quita de encima a Quatre y baja los pies al suelo quedándose sentado muy serio, el rubio y Wufei se miran unos momentos y después miran a Duo

"¿Y por qué regresaste corriendo y sin hablarme?" pregunta Quatre

"Porque pasó algo terrible" dice Duo muy seriamente y apretando con fuerza los puños, preocupado Wufei se acerca a él al igual que Quatre, ambos se imaginaban cosas extrañas (NA: Son tan extrañas que no daré explicaciones jejeje)

"Escúpelo" comenta Wufei

"Nos... nos hicimos novios" ahora el de llanto de bebe era Duo, sus lagrimas salían a chorro, por su parte sus dos amigos tenían el rostro ensombrecido y al mismo tiempo le dan a Duo un golpe que lo manda al otro extremo de la habitación despertando así al otro compañero de habitación, pero como ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas solamente los ignora tapándose hasta la cabeza con la sábana

"Eres un idiota" dicen Wufei y Quatre al mismo tiempo mientras Duo estaba estrellado en la pared con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Estas segura? Aún te puedes arrepentir" comentaba Milliardo a su hermana Relena que aún estaba cambiándose de ropa en su habitación mientras él la esperaba afuera recargado en la puerta

"Sí, ya que el Duque me ha permitido ser profesora en la Academia New Wing no puedo perder la oportunidad de conocer a ese biscochazo del profesor Yuy jujuju" responde con entusiasmo soltando al terminar una risa malévola y pervertida, su hermano solo suspira profundamente y mira su reloj de pulso

"Ya es tarde ¿qué tanto haces?" eran casi las siete y tenían que estar en la Academia a las siete en punto, el Duque era muy estricto en ese aspecto

"Ya voy a salir ¿listo?"

"Si si si, lo que sea, sal ya" responde con fastidio

"Aquí voy" la puerta de la habitación se abre rápidamente y Milliardo se gira lentamente hacia su hermana quedando morado del rostro y con los ojos blancos completamente "¡Tadan!" Relena estaba vestida con un traje de baño negro de corte completo pero con gran escote, mallas grises, colita de conejo, zapatos de tacón alto, el cabello amarrado en una alta coleta y maquillaje sobre el rostro. Mostrando una pose sexy Relena cierra un ojo y manda a su hermano un beso con la mano "¿Qué tal me veo?"

"¡¡¡¡Relena Peacecraft, ni creas que vas a salir así!!!!" expresa furioso después de haberse quedado estupefacto por varios segundos

"Ay pero que amargado ¿qué tiene de malo?" pregunta enojada llevándose dos manos a la cintura y mirando feo a su hermano

"¿Estas loca o qué? Si sales así a la calle te subirán a una patrulla pensando que eres una prostituta y de paso a mí creyendo que soy un proxeneta" explica molesto pero girando la cabeza Relena lo ignora por completo

"Se hace tarde hermano y me muero por ver a ese Heero Yuy que está como quiere" volviendo a reír Relena se dirige a la salida de la casa, Milliardo no tiene más remedio que resignarse y seguir a su hermana

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La primera clase transcurre en total paz, parecía que todo mundo se había calmado y ya no estaban obsesionados con seguir a Duo, eso le parecía sumamente extraño al trenzado pero mejor era no preguntar, aún asistía vestido de colegiala y todos se dirigían hacia él como Cachemira. Al terminar esa clase Duo se reúne con sus amigos en el jardín lateral de la escuela donde había mesas para que tomaran el desayuno

"Que paz" dice feliz Quatre mientras mira al cielo

"Es verdad, nadie te persigue Cachemira" secunda Wufei

"¡No me digas así! Además por mí mejor" responde Duo, esa situación de corre que te alcanzo no le había agradado para nada

"Bueno bueno, no te enojes amigo" dice Wufei para tranquilizarlo, después recuerda que a esa hora Milliardo no solía tener pacientes en la enfermería y decide ir a hacerle una de sus usuales visitas "Bueno guapos, me voy a mi nidito de amor jijiji" comenta de forma traviesa, Duo recuerda lo que había visto días atrás y siente náuseas

"Ni lo digas" comenta Duo mientras que Quatre solo sonríe ampliamente a su amigo, Wufei se marcha dejando a sus amigos solos "¿Y tú? No vas a ir con el depravado de Trowa?" al escuchar la pregunta Quatre infla los cachetes y se cruza de brazos

"No, lo tengo en abstinencia" contesta molesto, Duo comprende que su amigo sigue molesto por lo del otro día así que se ahorra sus comentarios y guarda silencio. Segundos después llega un chico corriendo hacia ellos, tenía algunos periódicos bajo su brazo y una cámara colgándole del cuello, ambos voltean a verlo, ese chico era el Presidente del periódico escolar y el chismoso de la escuela, todos lo conocían como El rápido Bill, por su habilidad para difundir los chismes

"¿Qué sucede Bill?" pregunta Duo, el chico enseguida mira hacia Quatre mostrándose muy preocupado, el rubio se señala así mismo con el índice izquierdo e inclina la cabeza un poco mirando al chismoso

"Es Trowa, no ha asistido a ninguna clase desde hace dos días, nadie sabe que le pasa" comenta preocupado, enseguida Quatre se levanta de la silla y junta ambas manos sobre su pecho mostrándose muy triste

"Oh amado Trowa" una lágrima traicionera rueda por la mejilla de Quatre y enseguida se va corriendo en busca de su amorcito, Duo y Bill miran al rubio mientras se marcha y el chismoso después observa al trenzado

"Esto es para ti" dice Bill estirando hacia Duo un ejemplar del periódico de ese día el cual estaba doblado por la mitad, Cachemira lo agarra y al desdoblarlo se sorprende al ver en primera plana una foto de él y Heero besándose la noche anterior bajo la hermosa luna llena, miles de colores pasan por el rostro de Duo antes de recobrar el propio

"¡Diablos!" expresa molesto "Con razón nadie me perseguía ya" concluye mostrándose pensativo, nuevamente mira el periódico y lee el encabezado "El Profesor Yuy es quien conquistó el corazón de la enigmática Princesa Cachemira ¿cómo reaccionará el Consejo ante esto?" tras leer el encabezado Duo mira con ojos fríos a su compañero "¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta molesto

"Oye, mi columnista es quien escribió eso, además hace tiempo que no sucedía nada interesante en el Colegio" dice con sonrisa maliciosa, molesto Duo se pone de pie

"No te dejaré hacer pedazos mi imagen, además el Consejo me puede expulsar"

"Tranquilo, si quisieran ya lo hubieran hecho ¿no crees? Tú y tus amigos han hecho muchas travesuras ¿no? Por el Consejo no te preocupes, preocúpate por..." antes de terminar su frase Duo vuelve a ponerse de mil colores

"No, no hablarás de..." horrorizado el trenzado se lleva ambas manos al rostro

"Así es, se pondrán al tanto" Bill el rápido comienza a reír y da la espalda a Duo para marcharse pero antes de dar un paso gira su cabeza hacia su compañero "Por cierto, hay una nueva profesora sexy que está buscando desesperadamente al Profesor Yuy, yo que tú te cuidaba de ella, está de a cien (NA: Si claro, como no )" riendo como tonto el chismoso se marcha por fin dejando a Duo aterrado, el Consejo no parecía ser su enemigo verdadero, más bien lo eran... si, ellas

"Esto se convertirá en una masacre" dice aterrado, hace más de un año que no volvía a escuchar de aquellas terribles mujeres, ahora parecía que iban a volver "Lo de la profesora no me interesa, sería mejor si me quitara a ese pervertido de encima" comenta indiferente cruzándose de brazos pero al recordar el beso de la noche anterior se sonroja y deja de cruzar sus brazos mirando fijamente el periódico y aquella foto "Solo por curiosidad buscaré a esa mujer, no es que me interese ese tipo" comenta con determinación caminando hacia el interior del Colegio, a lo lejos alguien observaba sonriente como el chico se marchaba de ahí

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quatre llega hasta el ala del Colegio donde se encontraba la habitación de su novio, solamente al poner un pie en el pasillo siente un horrible escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

"¿Qué es ésta sensación? Hay una fuerte concentración de energía negativa" dice con determinación frunciendo las cejas y mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo, la última habitación era la de su novio, Quatre comienza a avanzar lentamente hacia allá, cada paso que daba le hacía sentir una punzada en el pecho y el rubio se colocaba una mano sobre el "¿Se tratará de un demonio? Un espíritu maligno? Trowa, no dejaré que nada malo te pase" esforzándose por caminar logra llegar hasta el final del pasillo y mira detenidamente la puerta quedándose parado frente a ella, segundos después ésta se abre lentamente "Maldito espíritu, no te metas con Trowa" Quatre entra rápidamente a la habitación cubriendo su cuerpo con varios pergaminos de purificación, un fuerte viento le mueve los cabellos y él se cubre el rostro con los brazos, el aire cesa y a paso lento Quatre se acerca a la cama donde estaba alguien acostado, parecía inerte, el rubio reconoce en esa persona a su novio y tirando los pergaminos se acerca a la cama y sujetando a Trowa de la espalda lo levanta quedando la cabeza de éste sobre su pecho "Háblame Trowa" suplica con los ojos llorosos, a duras penas Trowa lo mira abriendo un poco sus ojos

"Qu... Quatre ¿eres... tú?" pregunta confundido, Quatre asiente mostrándole a su novio una amplia y amable sonrisa

"Estoy aquí amor mío, vengo a defenderte de ese terrible espíritu, dime donde se esconde"

"El esta... está en tu corazón" responde con dificultad pareciendo que pierde el conocimiento pero Quatre lo sacude un poco y le da dos cachetadas

"Es imposible ¿de qué tipo es? Lo exorcizaré de inmediato" comenta con angustia

"Es el espíritu... más terrible de todos... es... es" nuevamente Trowa está por perder el conocimiento pero Quatre enseguida le da varias cachetadas y lo sacude con fuerza "El espíritu de... de la abstinencia sexual" sin poderlo evitar Trowa cierra los ojos y pierde el conocimiento, Quatre lo deja caer nuevamente en la cama y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza mira hacia el techo

"¡¡Nooooo!!" el rubio rompe en llanto, se sentía muy culpable, antes no se había dado cuenta que la fuerza espiritual de Trowa recaía al 100 por ciento en el sexo, ahora su novio se había quedado sin provisión de energía espiritual y probablemente moriría si no hacia algo "¿Qué debo hacer? Oh Dioses del Kamasutra, necesito su ayuda" un aire misterioso abre la ventana y a través de ésta una gran luz entra a la habitación

"Quatre Raberba Winner, has violado el juramento de Sexualidad Promisoria, pero hemos decidido darte una segunda oportunidad, con un beso de tus labios él no morirá, lo demás lo dejamos en tus manos" se escucha una voz celestial (NA: Me van a excomulgar) Quatre se queda maravillado y acepta contento, la luz desaparece y la ventana se cierra nuevamente, feliz el rubio se dirige hacia la puerta y le coloca los seguros, regresa a la cama y toma de nuevo a Trowa entre sus brazos, le da un tierno beso en los labios como si fuera a despertar a la princesa durmiente y espera unos segundos, poco a poco Trowa abre los ojos y sonríe

"Me has salvado" dice feliz, con lagrimas en los ojos, Quatre afirma y lo abraza con fuerza

"Perdóname, soy un tonto, no debí haberte torturado así, pero te prometo que no sucederá nuevamente" los ojos verdes de Trowa se iluminan cuando escucha las hermosas palabras de su novio y también derrama algunas lágrimas

"Gracias amorcito, no te defraudaré nuevamente"

"No hace falta que lo digas... vamos, ya puedes meter la mano a mi pantalón" con gran alegría Trowa recupera casi al cien sus energías y se lanza sobre Quatre en una actitud lujuriosa y depravada (NA: Debido a lo fuerte de las siguientes escenas me he visto en la necesidad de eliminarlas, dado que la Iglesia Católica está a punto de excomulgarme es mejor no arriesgarse)...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dos chicos salían de una habitación tapándose la nariz, en la habitación de al lado se escuchaban ruidos extraños parecidos a los de un batallón destrozando todo a su paso, esa habitación pertenecía a Trowa y otros dos chicos, hace días que no se escuchaban ruidos así pero era mejor alejarse, el edificio podía colapsar en cualquier momento

"Oye, nuevamente han vuelto a quemar mucha marihuana en el pasillo" comenta uno de los chicos mirando todo el humo que inundaba el pasillo

"Es cierto, que locos" dice el otro, ambos se marchan de ahí

(NA: Escena inútil, solo quería justificar la escena anterior, jejeje)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿No vas a hablarme?" pregunta preocupado Wufei, desde que había llegado a la enfermería su novio lo había ignorado dándole fríamente la espalda, el chino lo miraba fijamente con ambas manos sobre el pecho, a pesar de su angustia, Milliardo no respondía, solo miraba por la ventana "Querido Barón Relámpago" el cuerpo entero del barón tiembla al escuchar su apodo, le excitaba sobremanera que su novio lo llamara así, pero estaba muy molesto con él por lo que se aguanta las ganas de aventársele encima "Si no piensas hablarme entonces me voy" más enojado que triste Wufei da la espalda y avanza a la puerta

"Espera" dice Milliardo con voz autoritaria, enseguida Wufei voltea con una gran sonrisa pero al ver el rostro molesto de su novio se preocupa "¿Qué hay entre tú y ese nuevo profesor Treize Kushrenada?" el rostro de Wufei palidece más de lo normal quedándose sin habla unos momentos

/// Su excelencia Treize ¿cómo supo de él/// cuando recupera la compostura el chico de ojos negros mira fijamente a su novio y después se acerca a él rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos sin apartar su vista de él, sorprendido Milliardo responde la mirada de la misma forma "¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo entre él y yo? Apenas lo conocí ayer, además no seas tonto, es a ti a quien yo más quiero" contesta con preocupación, la respuesta satisface a Milliardo y sonríe ampliamente

"Menos mal, entonces explícame algo..." después de un beso Wufei comienza a explicar a su novio todo el enredo con las cartas y a su vez Milliardo cuenta a Wufei sobre su encuentro con Treize, omitiendo obviamente detalles que a Wufei seguro no le agradarían

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo buscaba por las aulas a la supuesta maestra sexy, por alguna extraña razón se sentía impaciente, Heero tampoco parecía dar señales de vida, eso era un alivio porque así no lo tendría prendado de sus piernas mal depiladas

/// Que extraño, la escuela está en paz /// piensa Duo observando los pasillos lo más tranquilo posible y ni una sola alma vagando por esos lugares, por lo general a esa hora había muchos estudiantes y eso era sumamente extraño. Después de recorrer 5 pasillos en dos alas, Duo escucha unos murmullos, parecían provenir del cuarto de audiovisuales, actualmente el salón más amplio de todos, curioso se acerca a dicho lugar escuchándose cada vez más claramente las voces, ya no eran murmullos, parecía ser un completo barullo. Duo abre la puerta del salón llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve que sus compañeros estaban todos amontonados al parecer admirando algo, aún más curioso Duo se abre paso entre la muchedumbre llegando hasta el meollo del asunto, acostada sobre una silla playera reclinable estaba una mujer vestida provocativamente al estilo clásico de play boy, su pose era soberbia y sexy (NA: Sexy mis polainas, pero bueno...) el trenzado se lleva una gran sorpresa, sus compañeros estaban embelesados, unos le echaban aire con hojas de palmera, otro sostenía su bebida, algunos otros le daban de comer frutas y los demás admiraban como mensos a aquella mujer, Duo supone que esa es la maestra de la que hablaba Bill

"Cachemira, que sorpresa" dice uno de los compañeros de Duo al verlo llegar, al escuchar el nombre enseguida Relena se sienta y mira detenidamente a Duo, había leído el periódico escolar y estaba enterada de que aquella chica era la novia de Heero, una mirada fulminante por parte de ella se posa sobre él, Duo siente el aura negra que despide esa mujer y da un paso hacia atrás, Relena se pone de pie y avanza unos pasos hacia Duo

"Con que tu eres la famosa Cachemira" comenta ponzoñosamente elevando el rostro y tratando de mirarlo por encima, Duo frunce las cejas y se coloca ambas manos en la cintura

"Así es ¿algún problema?" las miradas de ambos lanzaban un rayo a los ojos del otro, todos los estudiantes miran a ambas – chicas – y se emocionan

"Claro, además de fea no tienes clase y ni se diga de tus... atributos" la risa burlona de la mujer ponen arisco a Duo y con fuerza empuña sus manos

/// Tranquilo, es una mujer, tú un hombre, no la golpees, no la golpees /// mostrándose tranquilo Duo suspira y después sonríe con burla, Relena se enoja por la actitud "Pues tenga lo que tenga Heero es MI NOVIO" se defiende decisivamente sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros "Así que resígnate" concluye orgulloso, en cambio Relena emite una gran sonrisa triunfadora, Duo se extraña por eso

"El aún no me ve pero cuando lo haga estoy segura que correrá a mis brazos, he escuchado cosas de él y sé que es un pervertido amante de la belleza femenina" explica contenta, Duo aprieta los labios y se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda a la nueva maestra

"Eso lo veremos, él solo tiene ojos para mí" dice molesto antes de marcharse, Relena se molesta por aquellas palabras

"¿Quiere más coco Reina Relena?" pregunta uno de los estudiantes pero Relena voltea hacia el y le tira al suelo el coco de un golpe, después se marcha dejando al chico llorando a mares por el desprecio

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Listo para su primera clase Heero llega al salón de maestros, acababa de llegar a la Academia, desde temprano había salido para comprar un regalo a su hermosa Cachemira, en el aula de maestros solo estaba Treize en un rincón, el pervertido se acerca a él y le palmea fuertemente la espalda haciéndolo voltear

"No sufras, búscate a otra" su propio comentario lo hace reír pero Treize no estaba de ánimo para un chiste tan pésimo por lo que ignora a Heero y mira al suelo "

"¿Qué me busque a otra? Que simple eres, pero mi caso es distinto" comenta cabizbajo, Heero inclina la cabeza y voltea los ojos hacia arriba

"¿Distinto? Entonces... búscate a otro, hay de gustos a gustos" nuevamente Heero se ríe de su propia tontería, su compañero suspira cansado y comienza a llorar, el pervertido deja de reír y miles de signos de interrogación salen de su cabeza

"Es que... me gustan dos"

"¿Dos? A que bárbaro, pero mira, una vez yo estaba con cuatro chicas y..."

"Bla bla bla, no quiero saber eso, necesito un consejo" lo calla antes de que le contara alguna disparatada pornográfica, Heero se queda pensativo unos segundos

"A ver colega ¿cuál te gusta más?" pregunta en pose de psicoanálisis, Treize lo piensa unos momentos y vuelve a llorar

"¡Los dos!" contesta desesperado

"Uno te tiene que gustar más" explica pero Treize mueve la cabeza en negación varias veces sin dejar de llorar "Entonces no te limites, dos es mejor que uno y las cosas se ponen muy interesantes" Heero comienza a reír como tonto con la boca abierta por la cual le escurre mucha baba, recordaba cosas muy pervertidas. El timbre de la siguiente clase suena y Heero deja de reír "Debo ir a mi clase" comenta con compostura "Suerte colega" Heero se marcha para dar su clase quedándose Treize llorando como bebe

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo se mostraba pensativo caminando por los pasillos, la tal profesora sexy tenía muy buenas armas para luchar, él en cambio no tenía gran apariencia femenina salvo su rostro y su cabello, pero aquella mujer si que tenía un par de atributos que le ayudaban, además de mostrarse muy atrevida, toda una pervertida al igual que Heero

/// Pero ¿de qué me preocupo? Si esa mujer se queda con él me quito de problemas, le digo que soy Duo y no Cachemira, él se desilusiona, hago que Wufei y Quatre me dejen en paz y de paso me deshago de él, si, eso haré /// Duo agarra aire y caminando con determinación se dirige a buscar a Heero para decirle toda la verdad y abrirle paso a Relena pero por ir pensando tan concentradamente no se fija y se topa con algo, casi cae al suelo pero una mano le sujeta el brazo, Duo voltea rápido y ve a Heero frente a él

"¡Mi amore!" dice emocionado sujetándolo enseguida de la cintura con una mano y sin previo aviso le roba un beso en los labios, Duo se sonroja y permanece con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

"Ho... hola" dice confundido cuando Heero abandona sus labios

"Tengo clase pero te veo en dos horas, espérame en el jardín frontal, ciao" antes de irse Heero palmea el trasero de Duo quien se sonroja mucho más

"¡¡Oye!!" para cuando el trenzado reacciona su nuevo novio ya estaba lejos "¿Qué le pasa a éste tipo? Es un cerdo pervertido" enojado Duo se da media vuelta para marcharse a su clase pero recuerda a la profesora sexy y rápidamente vuelva a voltear /// Van a encontrarse /// sin tener conciencia de ello Duo corre preocupado en la dirección que había tomado Heero, debía evitar que ambos maestros se encontraran

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Con los ojos irritados y un fuerte dolor de cabeza Quatre llega hasta la enfermería pero en la puerta había un letrero que decía – Cerrado por remodelación, no entre, no interrumpa – creyéndosela ingenuamente el rubio se da media vuelta para marcharse, a lo lejos se veía Duo corriendo acercándose a esa dirección, Quatre intenta hablarle pero Duo le pasa de lado, estaba muy apresurado

"¿Lo estarán persiguiendo otra vez?" se pregunta poco interesado, su dolor de cabeza era enorme y no sabía a que se debía, de hecho Trowa también estaba en las mismas condiciones solo que su novio había decidido quedarse en cama, estaba muy agotado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Seguro que aquí lo encontraré?" pregunta la nueva profesora al Duque Dermail, ambos estaban afuera del salón donde Heero impartiría la próxima clase

"Claro que sí profesora" responde con una amplia sonrisa. A lo lejos se ve a Heero que caminaba hacia esa dirección, en sus manos tenía un libro de Ética en el cual estaba sumergido sin prestar atención en nada más, Relena lo ve de lejos y sonríe contenta, faltaban unos cuantos metros para que la viera y se enamorara de ella, estaba más que segura de ello. Por su parte Duo llega corriendo a ese pasillo, a lo lejos ve que Heero está a tan solo dos metros de la profesora y arrecia el paso, estaba a punto de llegar hacia su novio pero él llega antes a donde está la profesora, Heero se detiene de golpe mirando fijamente a la mujer, Duo también se detiene y se queda paralizado, seguro Heero no tardaba en echársele encima a la profesora

"Hola profesor Yuy" dice Relena en un tono sensual relamiéndose lentamente los labios color carmesí, Heero seguía sin reaccionar

/// Es el fin /// Duo baja la mirada con tristeza, seguro perdería ante una mujer de verdad

"Hola, con permiso" dice Heero tranquilamente dirigiéndose a los dos frente a él y después entra al salón correspondiente, Duo levanta enseguida la cabeza y mira hacia Heero que ya estaba adentro del salón mientras tanto Relena estaba casi morada y unas sombras le cubrían el cuerpo, por su parte Dermail sonreía ampliamente

/// ¿Qué sucedió? No entiendo /// Duo estaba muy confundido, no encontraba explicaciones lógicas, él era un pervertido persigue jovencitas ¿por qué no había funcionado el plan de aquella mujer? No sabía la respuesta pero obviamente la reacción de Heero le había subido el ánimo. Contenta Cachemira se aleja de ahí canturreando una canción

Continuará...

**NA:** Hola, volví con éste fic, éste capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, no se podrán quejar. Estoy tratando de que la historia siga el mismo matiz pero no garantizo que los siga haciendo reír, como me dijeron en un review "Hacen falta más locuras de la autora" (o algo así jeje) trataré, lo prometo. Bueno, también aclaro que la escena donde Quatre rescata a Trowa del espíritu maligno de la abstinencia gracias a los espíritus del Kamasutra es toda producto de la marihuana a excepción de 2 cosas, en primer lugar la energía de Trowa si depende en gran parte de su actividad sexual Oo y en segundo lugar Quatre si le devolvió las energías, todo lo demás son alucinaciones jeje. Recuerden que ésta historia tonta y sin sentido habla de los pervertidos, no solo de Heero, así que más de un personaje es un pervertido. Hasta luego, nos leemos en otra actualización

Paradójicamente Heero es maestro de Ética ¿se dieron cuenta? Me gustan las cosas absurdas pero creo que la mayoría de las personas sufrimos de doble moral jejeje


	6. Celos

**Pervert**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, sé que ya lo saben pero no está de más volverlo a escribir

**Parejas:** 1 x 2 principalmente, 3 x 4 y 13 x 5 x 6

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Advertencia: **Algunas personalidades pueden estar bastante fuera de lo normal (OOC)

"Diálogos"

/// Pensamientos///

Después de su triunfo sobre la profesora supuestamente sexy, Duo regresa a su salón para tomar clase pero en lugar de ella el maestro en turno y sus compañeros se compartían fotos de la profesora Relena, todos parecían lobos hambrientos en un corral de ovejas. Duo los mira con incredulidad y con la boca abierta

"No lo puedo creer, se nota que no ven mujeres frecuentemente" comenta con fastidio, se da media vuelta y sale del salón. Al hacerlo se topa con el Director del Colegio

"Hola Cache" saluda con una sonrisota tonta y moviendo su mano

"Duque Dermail, no me llame así" pide avergonzado

"¿Por qué? Eres la princesa de la Academia New Wing, la misteriosa, enigmática y sensual Cachemira, con un solo toque de sus ojos sobre los tuyos te hechizará y enviará al paraíso" comenta embelesado juntando ambas manos y mirando hacia arriba, por sus ojos parecían brillar estrellas

/// Creo que ha visto muchas películas XXX /// piensa Duo mientras una gota cae por su cabeza. Con cuidado de no sacarlo de su ensueño se aleja lentamente de él y después corre con prisa. Cuando se halla lejos de él vuelve a su ritmo normal, mira el reloj de su muñeca izquierda y suspira, aún faltaba una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos para ver a Heero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante su clase de deportes, Wufei finge que se ha torcido un pie para que su profesor lo envíe a la enfermería y así poder ver al Barón sin que le pongan una inasistencia, pero al llegar al lugar no se encuentra Milliardo, sin darse por vencido se sienta en la camilla a esperarlo. Mientras lo hace agarra una de las revistas que su novio tenía ahí y comienza a hojearla, tal vez ahí vería un atuendo lindo que Cachemira pudiera ponerse. Poco después que el chico ha entrado la puerta de la enfermería se abre, seguro de que por ella entraría Milliardo pero para su sorpresa quien entra es el profesor de Historia, Treize Kushrenada, su excelencia Treize como él le llamaba, sorprendido Wufei se sonroja mientras lo mira fijamente, para Treize el asombro no es menos y tampoco el sonrojo. Ambos se miran a los ojos por unos momentos

"Hola" saluda Treize amablemente y Wufei le sonríe

"Ho... hola" responde nervioso, ese hombre le parecía bastante apuesto, le gustaba, sin duda le gustaba mucho

"No esperé verte aquí" dice Treize

"Yo tampoco" ambos sonríen tontamente y se callan unos momentos. Mientras que Wufei estaba ahí para estar con su novio, Treize estaba ahí para investigar un poco más sobre la relación que tenían el chino y el enfermero, porque ambos le gustaban

"Y entonces.. tú y el enfermero..." comenta tímidamente dejando a medias su frase

"Sí, nos acostamos... digo, so... somos novios" responde nervioso agachando su cabeza, la respuesta no agrada en absoluto a Treize

"Ya veo ¿desde cuándo?"

"Cinco meses" responde apenado con la cabeza aún agachada

"¿Y lo amas?"

"¿Amarlo?" se pregunta levantando la cabeza y mirando al frente "Pues... si, lo amo" responde dudando, después voltea hacia Treize para sonreírle pero cuando lo hace se sorprende de que él se acercaba

"Lo dudo" dice en voz baja, llega hasta Wufei y pasándole una mano por la oreja se agacha y le roba un beso. Wufei abre ampliamente los ojos y en lugar de rechazarlo lo agarra fuerte de la camisa y lo jala hacia él respondiendo al beso, cerrando sus ojos

"¿Interrumpo?" se oye la voz de Milliardo, rápidamente los dos se separan y voltean, estaban pasmados

"A... amor, no es lo que piensas" dice nervioso

"¡Se besaban!" grita molesto

"Etto, entonces si es lo que piensas" una risita nerviosa y tonta ataca a Wufei, pero al Barón no le hacía nada de gracia lo que había visto. Treize estaba tranquilo, sonríe cínicamente mientras avanza hacia el enfermero

"¿Te quejas? Nosotros por poco y tenemos sexo" como por arte de magia Wufei deja de reír y voltea hacia su novio, un fuego inexplicable salía por sus ojos mientras que nervioso, Milliardo da un paso atrás

"No, no es lo que piensas" se defiende tontamente, Wufei se baja de la camilla, se acerca a su novio y le da una bofetada, después con lágrimas en los ojos sale de la enfermería, sujetándose la mejilla el Barón Relámpago intenta ir tras él pero Treize lo sujeta de un brazo, Milliardo voltea y lo mira feo "No tenías derecho de..." antes de acabar de reclamar, Treize lo jala hacia él y lo sujeta de la cintura, teniéndolo muy cerca intenta besarlo pero es empujado por Milliardo

"¿Por qué tanta agresividad?" Treize sonríe

"Me gustas mucho Milliardo, y te quiero para mí" confiesa cínicamente, Milliardo se sonroja y se queda sin palabras unos momentos

"¿Entonces por qué...?" pregunta confundido

"También me gusta, y lo quiero para mí... quiero a ambos para mí" confirma mostrando una mirada maniática

"Estas demente" susurra asustado

"Soy un lujurioso" después de confesarlo comienza a reír, Milliardo se pone morado y huye rápidamente de ahí, no deseaba estar cerca de ese sujeto un segundo más, además debía encontrar a Wufei y aclarar la situación. En la enfermería Treize continuaba riendo como loco, de repente deja de hacerlo y una sombra cubre su rostro "¿Qué... demonios estoy haciendo" se dice confundido "¿Lo hice otra vez?" asustado se mete la mano al pantalón y saca un frasco con pastillas, al abrirlo saca dos y tomando agua de la jarra que ahí se encontraba, se toma ambas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Para su mala suerte aún faltaba una hora para que se viera con Heero

"¿Qué querrá decirme?" se pregunta preocupado, conociéndolo como era de pervertido seguramente quería llevarlo a la cama, la sola idea le hace sentir un fuerte escalofrío "Eso sería horrible, seguro que es un demente también en la cama" haciendo gala de su gran creatividad, Duo se imagina a Heero teniéndolo a él en una cama de torturas haciéndole sadismo y él gritando asustado, mientras el profesor pervertido reía con la lengua de fuera escurriéndole saliva por chorros. Todo su rostro se pone morado solo de pensarlo

"¿Qué te pasa?" se oye la voz de Trowa atrás de él, asustado Duo da un paso hacia delante y voltea a donde está el chico

"¡Trowa!" reclama molesto

"Así tendrás la conciencia" contesta mirándolo acusadoramente y haciéndolo sonrojar

"Si, mira quien lo vino a decir" se defiende mirando a Trowa entrecerrando los ojos

"Ejem... bueno... etto... qué guasa ¿eh?" contesta nervioso

"Que guasa ni que nada, mejor dime porque no estas en clase" dice Duo

"Fui al salón pero todos estaban viendo fotografías de una maestra o algo así, pero como no me gustan las mujeres pues no me importó y me salí ¿y tú?"

"Así que también en tu salón... en fin, ¿vamos por un refresco?"

"Claro" Duo sonríe a su amigo y ambos se marchan, al extremo del pasillo Quatre los había observado platicando y no estaba nada contento, sus cabellos estaban erizados cual gato en celo y sus uñas se clavaban a la pared

"No lo vuelvo a hacer, si como no... pero me vengaré" Quatre ríe perversamente, idearía un buen plan para castigar a su novio y a su amigo aunque no hubiera delito que perseguir

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya lo había buscado por toda la escuela pero no había rastro de Wufei, solamente hacía falta buscarlo en los jardines y por la cafetería. A ésta última va primero, ahí se encuentra a Trowa y Duo, y les pregunta pero ninguno sabía del chico. Sin intenciones de verse derrotado sale de la escuela para buscarlo en los jardines, ahí lo encuentra por fin, Wufei estaba en el jardín de atrás cortando pasto con las manos y aventándolo, se veía muy triste, Milliardo sonríe por encontrarlo y se acerca

"Por fin te encontré" dice tranquilo, después se sienta a un lado de su novio quien estaba callado completamente y continuaba cortando del pasto "Estas enojado ¿verdad? Mereces una explicación" mostrándose indiferente Wufei permanece igual "Encontré una carta en el suelo escrita por ti que citaba a alguien en el salón de música, no tenía de parte de quien pero yo sabía que era tu letra, pensé que era un juego para mí y fui, pero ahí no estabas tú, como la luz estaba apagada pues no me di cuenta que ahí estaba ese tipo, creí que eras tú y por eso nos besamos pero no hicimos nada más, lo juro" explica con ahínco para que su novio le crea, Wufei entiende todo pero aún así estaba serio "¿No me crees?"

"Te creo porque si perdí una carta pero eso no lo justifica" comenta enojado

"¿Por qué? No seas injusto"

"Porque es triste saber que a pesar del tiempo juntos no reconozcas mis besos, eres un idiota" explica y después nuevamente llora

"Oye ¿y por qué te haces la víctima? los vi besándose y fue antes que supieras lo que pasó entre Ese y yo" reclama también molesto, enseguida Wufei deja de llorar y voltea hacia su novio viéndose nervioso

"Es que... bueno... lo siento, no tengo excusa" revela por fin

"¿Qué le podemos hacer?" suspira hondo, después le coloca una mano a Wufei sobre el hombro y le sonríe "Hagamos algo, tú olvidas y yo olvido" propone solemnemente

"Pues... bueno" responde resignado

"Y ambos nos alejamos de ese indeseable"

"Sí" contento por la respuesta de su novio, Milliardo abraza fuertemente a Wufei, mientras que él estaba un poco preocupado, ese Sí le había dolido mucho, tal vez Treize le gustaba mucho más de lo que se había admitido así mismo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de haber hablado un poco de deportes en la cafetería, Trowa y Duo salen de ella, aún faltaba media hora para que Duo se viera con Heero en el jardín. Los pasillos estaban en total paz, al parecer todos los alumnos estaban en clases, o al menos eso parecía. Continuaban hablando de lo mismo cuando sorpresivamente Quatre se aparece frente a ellos sonriendo ampliamente, se veía amable pero una aura extraña rodeaba su cuerpo

"Hola chicos" saluda contento

"Hola amorcito" saluda Trowa, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

"Ay Trowa, tan lindo como siempre" ante los ojos atónitos de Duo, el rubio agarra a Trowa de la nuca y lo jala hacia él para darle un beso telenovelesco el cual su novio no rechaza

"Bueno, los dejo" camina disimuladamente para marcharse pero Quatre suelta a Trowa

"No tan rápido traidor" dice molesto, Trowa y Duo se sorprenden mirándolo fijamente

"¿Qué?" contesta Duo desconcertado

"¡Volvieron a hacerlo!" furioso y como si se tratara de un Súper Saiyan, Quatre explota toda su energía mandando volar a Duo hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, asustado Trowa intenta calmar a su novio

"¡Quatre no!" regaña

"Tu ni digas nada" colérico Quatre saca de la mochila que traía colgada atrás, un frasco cuyo interior no podía verse, preocupado Trowa intenta razonar con su novio pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio abre el frasco, sujeta la cintura de los pantalones de su novio junto con el elástico de la ropa interior y vacía el contenido del frasco, se trataba de hormigas rojas, enseguida Trowa se pone morado y comienza a gritar tratando de sacarse las hormigas las cuales le comenzaban a picar en zonas sagradas para el chico "Eso te mereces por usar tus atributos en Duo" dice mostrando una sonrisa sádica y comenzando después a reír. Trowa continúa con su tarea de sacarse las hormigas mientras que Quatre se acerca a su amigo

"¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunta Duo adolorido, estaba pegado a la pared de cabeza

"Porque otra vez me vieron la cara de tonto" contesta con fastidio

"No es verdad"

"¡Claro que sí!" reafirma, sin indulgencia vuelve a atacar a Duo, él grita y eso llama la atención de algunos curiosos que salen de los salones observando como Cachemira estaba de cabeza pegada en la pared, la falda le llegaba al estómago y podía verse que traía puestas unas bragas de mujer, lejos de preocuparse por lo que estuviera pasando, echan a reír, avergonzado Duo se despega de la pared y se pone de pie, estaba completamente sonrojado pero su mirada se fija en la mirada de su amigo

"¿Qué te hace pensar que nos estamos acostando?"

"Los vi marcharse juntos"

"Fuimos a la cafetería"

"¡Mentira, fueron a hacer cochinadas!" otra vez Quatre ataca a Duo con energía pero él pone sus brazos en forma de cruz y solo lo mueve unos centímetros

"Los celos te ciegan, tu no eres mi amigo Quatre" dispuesto a ayudar al rubio, Duo se arremanga la blusa y coloca sus puños en posición de ataque, los demás estaban sorprendidos porque verían pelea y comienzan a apostar

"No creeré en tus palabras, traidor" Quatre también se pone en posición con sus puños, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos, la expectativa que se crea alrededor era muy emocionante, solo Trowa no la disfrutaba porque corría de extremo a extremo intentando liberarse de las hormigas

"Todo en un golpe" dice Duo, Quatre afirma con la cabeza y enseguida uno se acerca al otro, Duo va a golpear a su amigo en la cara pero haciendo trampa Quatre se le adelanta y lo patea entre las piernas, nadie se esperaba aquel golpe bajo y ruin pero les agrada bastante por lo que comienzan a festejar mientras que Duo se dobla completamente y se tira al suelo, feliz Quatre comienza a festejar dando saltos. El escándalo echo por los chicos llama la atención de algunos maestros, el Duque Dermail también estaba entre la multitud

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunta serio

"Me vengue de estos dos por cochinotes" explica Quatre

"Ah bueno" dice el Duque sonriendo mientras se abanica, intenta marcharse pero al darse la media vuelta los maestros lo miraban feo "Etto... es verdad... pasen los tres a la Dirección" dice con solemnidad pero nadie le cree su farsa. A pesar del dolor Duo se pone de pie para ir a Dirección, Quatre también se dirige ahí pero Trowa estaba desmayado en el suelo, dos estudiantes hacen el favor de llevarlo a la oficina de Dermail

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como lo había dicho, Heero estaba en el jardín frontal a la hora exacta, ahí esperaría a su hermosa Cachemira para hacerle una proposición, en sus manos tenía una caja de regalo y estaba muy contento silbando una canción de amor, sin inquietarse mira su reloj y sonríe, seguramente su amada no tardaría en llegar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bien, cual es la versión oficial" pregunta Dermail a los tres chicos, Trowa ya estaba despierto pero sus ojos estaban rojos, además estaba de pie porque no podía siquiera sentarse, Duo y Quatre estaban sentados frente al escritorio

"Yo le diré que pasó... es que Trowa me pone el cuerno con Duo y yo solo quise vengarme, por eso ataque a Duo y a mí Trowa le puse hormigas rojas en el pantalón para que estuviera días sin poder usar - sus cositas - se lo merece" explica convencido, Duo lo mira duramente y después mira hacia Dermail

"Es mentira, una vil mentira, yo no ando con Trowa, solo fuimos juntos a la cafetería, estuvimos hablando de deportes todo el tiempo, Quatre nos atacó sin piedad" declara seriamente, Dermail analiza ambas versiones, después voltea hacia Trowa

"Es verdad lo que explica Duo" dice con voz aguda

"Claro que no, yo sé que ellos se entienden" insiste Quatre mostrándose a punto de llorar

"Nh... creo que Trowa y Duo dicen la verdad"

"Pero Duque..."

"¿Qué no lo ves? No lo sientes? No existe un aura sexual correspondida entre ambos" explica con sabiduría mirando a Quatre a los ojos, confundido lo mira fijamente también

"¿Cómo... lo sabe?"

"Un pervertido lo sabe, es instinto" contesta con orgullo, los tres estudiantes se sorprenden, no sabían que Dermail fuera un pervertido

"Duque... usted..." intenta hablar Duo pero el Director se levanta del asiento, les da la espalda y mira a través de su ventana

"Los tres comenzarán a ir a terapia con Lady a partir del próximo lunes"

"¿Qué? Por qué? Esa mujer está más loca que cualquiera de aquí" comenta Duo preocupado y con susto

"Uno por celoso en extremo, otro por pervertido y tú... tú... porque es raro que te vistas así" por poco Cachemira cae pies arriba cuando escucha la razón por la que lo mandaba a terapia con la loca de Lady al cuadrado

"¿Eso qué? Usted sabe que fue una apuesta y ha seguido el juego de Cachemira que se inventó el desquiciado de Milliardo" reclama muy molesto pero no recibe respuesta "Esta bien Duque, seguiré sus ordenes" dice resignado, cuando al Duque se le metía una idea nadie se la sacaba ni a pellizcos de monja. Quatre y Duo se ponen de pie y junto con Trowa salen de la oficina, ya afuera el rubio intentaba hablar pero estaba avergonzado

"Entonces... lo siento" pide cabizbajo

"¿Cómo pudiste pensar semejante cosa? Qué no somos amigos?" pregunta Duo decepcionado, Quatre no se aguanta más y tirándose de rodillas al suelo comienza a llorar a mares, estilo Sailor Moon

"¡Perdónenme!" pide sollozando, Trowa y Duo voltean a verse. Trowa no resiste más y se agacha junto a él siendo mojado por las lágrimas

"Ya no llores" dice dulcemente, Quatre deja de hacerlo y voltea a verlo "No pasa nada entre Cachemira y yo, lo prometo" con su dedo índice limpia las lágrimas que Quatre tenía cerca de los ojos

"¿De verdad?" Trowa afirma con la cabeza "Es que a veces yo sentía que tú todavía sentías algo por él" confiesa con tristeza, Duo se sonroja y mira a Trowa, él sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla a su novio

"No seas tonto... además, cuando yo andaba con Duo era solo porque quería acostarme con él" las palabras del chico ponen a Duo con los pelos de punta mientras que Quatre sonríe

"¿Me lo juras?" pregunta ilusionado

"Si mi amor, yo solo quería llevarme a Duo a la cama, esas fueron siempre mis intenciones... bueno, no solo a la cama, también al baño, al salón de música, en los jardines, en los dormitorios, en la azotea, la alberca, a las canchas, a..." no resistiéndolo mas y con la vena punzándole la frente, Duo le da a Trowa la más fuerte de las patadas aventándolo hasta el otro extremo del pasillo

"¡¡Degenerado!!" enojado Duo se va apresurado de ahí mientras que Quatre se levanta y mira asustado a su novio

"¡Trowa mi amor!" corriendo con todas sus fuerzas va en auxilio de Trowa, debía darle un poco de energías

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero vuelve a mirar su reloj por décima vez, ya habían pasado 40 minutos desde que se había cumplido la hora señalada por él

"Hermosa Cachemira, dueña de mis suspiros ¿dónde estás? Tal como Julieta esperaba por su Romeo, yo espero por mi amada Cachemira ¿a dónde habréis ido hermosa dama de velo puro? Que tormentoso es el pasar del tiempo sin tu presencia, sin tus besos de princesa, sin tu cuerpo de mujer... un poco plana pero de hermosa mujer, ejemplar único de la joya más preciosa del mundo.. Oh hermosa Cache..."

"Ya ya ya ya, ya bájale ¿no?" dice Duo después de patear al profesor en la cabeza, había escuchado todo su soliloquio Shakesperiano, Heero voltea hacia atrás observando con júbilo que ahí se encontraba la dueña de sus sonrisas

"¡Amore de mis amores!" dice contento, se pone de pie y abraza a Duo con fuerza restregando su cabeza en su pecho plano y con las manos en el trasero, Duo se pone de mil colores y con fuerza lo avienta

"No hagas eso" enojado se acomoda la blusa y la falda "Mejor dime que quieres"

"Ah si, eso" Heero también se acomoda la ropa cuando se levanta del suelo "Tengamos una cita" responde contento

"¿U... una... una cita?" pregunta nervioso

"Sí, nuestra primera cita amore, éste fin de semana ¿te parece?" nervioso Duo comienza a tronarse los dedos

"Etto... es que... bueno yo..."

"Me la debes amore mio, la otra noche apenas si nos besamos y huiste" dice tristemente, Duo se acuerda de ello y se sonroja por completo

"Es cierto... bueno, entonces... sí, tengamos una cita" acepta por fin poniendo a Heero muy contento, el profesor se acerca a Duo colocándole los labios sobre los suyos, duda un poco pero también lo besa, Heero intenta meterle la mano por debajo de la falda pero Cachemira reacciona y le da una fuerte bofetada mandándolo lejos "¡Eres un cerdo!" enojado se va de ahí para alejarse del pervertido, su rostro ardía en rojo y su corazón latía a prisa /// Poco más y se daría cuenta que soy hombre /// preocupado más por eso que por la falta de respeto, Duo se marcha de ahí pensando en un y mil lugares a los cuales podría ir con Heero sin que se le subiera la temperatura.

Tirado en el suelo Heero se tocaba la mejilla "¿Cómo puede una mujer tan hermosa y delicada como ella tirar semejante golpe? Seguro y hace pesas" más encantado con ella que antes, Heero sonríe ampliamente "Seguro es una fierecilla en la cama" con actitud pervertida y lujuriosa Heero se imagina cochinadas con Cachemira mientras la saliva le escurre por la barbilla

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente en el periódico de la escuela aparece publicada en primera plana ""La princesa Cachemira y el Profesor Heero Yuy tendrán su primera cita éste fin de semana"" bajo el encabezado estaba una foto de Heero abrazando a Cachemira mientras le tocaba el trasero, alguien los había espiado el día anterior

"¿Qué opina Noin?" pregunta una mujer a su superiora que observaba atentamente el periódico escolar publicado ese día

"Tendremos que actuar, sin duda no podemos permitir que estas cosas sucedan, alteran el orden de la naturaleza, la moral, la decencia y las buenas costumbres, éste mismo lunes iremos a New Wing" expone con decisión y firmeza mientras su ayudante lloraba llena de gloria, que magnífica era su superiora, siempre tan buena y correcta, sin duda la mejor, la única capaz de purificar todo el mal

Continuará...

**NA: **Etto... creo que sin comentarios de autor ésta vez, ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra, nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	7. La cita con el Pervertido

**Pervert**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, sé que ya lo saben pero no está de más volverlo a escribir

**Parejas:** 1 x 2 principalmente, 3 x 4 y 13 x 5 x 6

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Advertencia: **Algunas personalidades pueden estar bastante fuera de lo normal (OOC)

"Diálogos"

/ Pensamientos/

El sábado en la mañana, Duo se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro en el dormitorio de la Academia, la última vez que había mirado el reloj faltaban 4 horas, 13 minutos y 28 segundos para su cita con Heero, y no sabía que clase de cosas le depararía en aquella cita, y con la clase de persona que era su profesor, no quería ni imaginarlo, pero era tarde para retractarse, Wufei y Quatre no dejarían nunca de molestarlo y además estaba la tonta apuesta con el pervertido de su ex

"Ni modo, manos a la obra" decidido avanza hacia la puerta para salir del dormitorio, pero al hacerlo ahí se encontraban sus amigos que intentaban abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo

"¡Hola!" saludan con los brazos arriba y extendidos, Wufei y Quatre entran empujando a Duo hacia dentro

"¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?" enojado los mira duramente, pero ellos sonreían

"¿No sabes? hemos venido a ayudarte para tu cita" contesta Wufei

"Así es, debes ponerte bonita para Heero" secunda el rubio

"¿Bo... bonita?" de nuevo con su ego masculino por los pies, Duo mira enojado al rubio maniaco

"¡Correcto, hoy Cachemira perderá su virginidad!" grita el chino emocionado, mientras Quatre aplaude, sin embargo, Duo estaba morado y tieso

"¿Queeeé?" histérico el trenzado se acerca a Wufei para ahorcarlo, pero enseguida él se pone atrás de Quatre para cubrirse "¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería? no solo Heero se daría cuenta que soy hombre, yo no soy virgen" explica molesto

"Lo sabemos, por eso Heero solo creerá que le ha robado su dulce inocencia a Cachemira" contesta Quatre, quitándose a Wufei de atrás

"No entiendo"

"Sí, cuando estén en la cita, lo embriagamos, lo llevamos a un motel y cuando despierte te verá ahí a su lado, creyendo que lo hicieron y tú le dirás que fue todo un animal" expone Wufei, y para el poco humor de su amigo, aquella tontería lo hace explotar, agarrando a ambos locos por la nuca de la tela de la camisa, y sacándolos por la ventana, cayendo los dos 5 pisos abajo

"Par de locos" sonriendo satisfecho se sacude las manos, pero antes de que cante victoria, tocan la puerta y al abrir estaban los dos exiliados, con unas pocas hojas sobre el cabello / No son humanos / concluye con determinación

"Vamos Duo, será divertido" pide Quatre

"Sí, anda, acepta" apoya Wufei, ambos con los puños sobre la barbilla y mirada con estrellas brillantes, una gota cae por la cabeza de Duo y suspira profundo

"De acuerdo, ustedes ganan" contentos los lunáticos amigos se abrazan

"Perfecto, ahora de compras" dando saltos, Quatre se acerca a la ventana y silba con fuerza, Duo y Wufei se acercan a los costados del chico y ven con asombro como un helicóptero se acerca a ellos, del lado derecho el transporte tenía grabada en oro la letra W "¡Vamos!" el rubio sonríe con orgullo y después cae hacia ellos una escalera de madera y cuerdas, él sube primero y después los otros dos sin hacer ninguna pregunta

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¡Esto es inadmisible!" grita Relena al ver el periódico de hace unos días, era la última en enterarse de aquella cita, su hermano tejía un sweater para Wufei mientras la veía de reojo, arrancándose cabellos y patalear como niña tonta "¿Qué tiene esa pecho plano que no tenga yo?" de nuevo grita, furiosa, ésta vez mirando a su hermano

"Eh... ¿cabello sedoso, ojos bellos y una cadera de ensueño? o tal vez lo terso de su piel, un rostro hermoso, un lindo trasero y..."

"Cállate pues" interrumpe la maestra con una vena gigante punzando en su frente "No sé que le ve, yo estoy mejor" sin importarle las consecuencias, Milliardo ríe ante la afirmación de su hermana, Relena pone cara de diablo y le salen cuernos de la cabeza, comenzando a sacar humo de sus orejas "¡Mueeereeee!"

...

Sobre un charco de sangre en el jardín de la casa, Milliardo estaba colgado de los pies con el hilo que usaba para tejer, desde la ventana, con las manos colgando a medio metro del charco rojo, sus ojos tenían forma de dos cruces y su lengua estaba por fuera

/ Debo impedir esa boda... digo, cita / pensaba mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus espadas samurai, después comienza a reír sádica, creciéndole poco a poco los cuernos de nuevo, Heero debía ser solo suyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El helicóptero había vuelto a la Academia, dejando a los tres amigos en el gran patio frontal, cada uno cargaba dos bolsas en cada mano, ahora estaban vestidos fashion, con grandes lentes oscuros y con amplias sonrisas se dirigen a la habitación donde dormía Duo con Quatre y otro compañero, el trenzado mira su reloj de pulso mientras caminan, ahora faltaba 1 hora, 36 minutos y 55 segundos, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Llegan hasta la habitación y al cerrar la puerta dejan las bolsas con las compras sobre la cama

"Es increíble, fuimos hasta Milán y regresamos el mismo día, y eso que hicimos muchas compras" expresa Duo asombrado

"Y en helicóptero, loco ¿no?" también asombrado, Wufei comienza a sacar algunas cosas de las bolsas

"No sabía que tan absurda podía ponerse la historia" reflexiona Quatre cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, Wufei y Duo están de acuerdo con él, haciendo el mismo ademán que el rubio mientras unas gotas caen sobre sus cabezas... "Bueno, eso no importa, comencemos con tu transformación" tanto Wufei como Quatre ponen cara de maniáticos y se acercan lentamente a Duo, cuyo rostro estaba morado del miedo

"Chicos, con calma... ¡Aaaa mamá!" acorralado sin poder hacer nada, Duo solo ve con horror su ropa hecha jirones, Quatre le quitaba todo y Wufei le soltaba el pelo, él intentaba detenerlos pero ellos estaban fuera de sí "Tengo frío" ahora estaba desnudo, pero sus amigos no parecían interesados, solo lo agarran entre los dos y elevan su cuerpo por encima de sus cabezas, llevándoselo al baño, ahí lo avientan a la tina y abren la llave del agua, llenando la tina hasta su pecho

"Comencemos" Wufei saca de la nada un cubre bocas y se lo coloca, pone mirada seria y sacando también de la nada acerca a la tina un frasco con aceites y lo echa, después vacía dentro una bolsa con flores y alrededor de la tina prende velas aromáticas e inciensos

"¿Qué es todo esto?" pregunta enojado Duo, su nariz se comienza a poner roja y después empieza a estornudar

"Es para las buenas vibras y para que huelas bonito" explica Quatre porque Wufei estaba muy concentrado. Después del baño sacan a Duo de la tina y le colocan una bata, lo sientan en la cama, Wufei saca un maletín de doctor pero adentro tenía artículos para hacer Pedicure y también saca algunas cremas, el trenzado enarca una ceja, mirando entretenido como su amigo comienza a tratarle los pies, los cuales estaban feos, rasposos, con uñas largas y algunos callos, pronto el chino comienza a sudar, sería un trabajo muy difícil, pero ahí estaba su ayudante, el rubio le secaba el sudor a su concentrado y experto amigo

"Listo, fue todo un éxito" después de haber sufrido unos minutos, Wufei mira con orgullo su trabajo hecho, los pies del trenzado eran bellos, brillantes y perfumados, Quatre estaba a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas de alegría "Ahora, calentemos la cera" pronto los ojos de Duo casi salen de sus órbitas, dando un sobresalto, mirando con miedo a Wufei que sonreía sádico

"¿Cera?... este, no creo que..."

"¡No cuestiones!" grita molesto el chino "Compórtate como hombre" remata de forma solemne

"¿Depilarme es comportarme como hombre?" cuestiona indignado, cruzándose de brazos y volteándole la cara a su amigo

"Mira bien" decidiéndose a darle buen ejemplo, Wufei sube una pierna a la cama y se levanta el pantalón hasta la rodilla, Duo y Quatre miran asombrados como la pierna de su amigo relucía, estaba suavecita, el cuarto estaba casi iluminado "¿Lo ves? además no duele y no mancha la piel como el rastrillo" les explica de forma clara y ambos chicos asienten al mismo tiempo, estaban convencidos. Así que aceptado, Wufei calienta la cera y la acerca a la cama, con un palito de madera coloca un poco sobre la pierna de Duo y después coloca una bandita, el trenzado estaba confiado en las palabras de su amigo, pero cuando éste retira la bandita con un fuerte tirón, los ojos violetas se ponen rojos y unas lágrimas luchan por salir

"¡¡Santo Dios!!" retirada la bandita, Duo se soplaba la zona depilada mientras agitaba las manos "¡Duele mucho idiota!" reclama enojado, secándose las lágrimas

"Y aún falta" sentencia su amigo, sonriendo ampliamente como loco, incluso Quatre temblaba de miedo

"Estas loco, ya no quiero" chilla asustado "Tú depílate lo que quieras"

"Aguántese, no huya" Duo intenta levantarse de la cama, pero Wufei lo detiene "Agárralo fuerte Quatre" obedeciendo, el rubio lo sujeta con fuerza de los brazos y le impide irse, sujetándolo también para que Wufei pueda terminar su trabajo. Pronto los gritos de horror se hacen oír por los pasillos de la Academia, pero era sábado y no muchos estaban rondando por ahí, Wufei termina por fin su trabajo, Duo estaba sentado en un rincón, traumado y llorando

"¿Era necesario hacerlo también con los muslos?" pregunta preocupado Quatre

"Sí, también el trasero era necesario" contesta convencido el chino, orgulloso de su obra de arte, a Quatre le da un escalofrío y mira a su traumatizado amigo. Pero no había tiempo para traumas, así que Wufei agarra de nuevo a su amigo y lo obliga a ponerse una crema en todo el cuerpo, Duo se secaba las lágrimas, odiando más que nunca a Wufei por hacerle algo tan feo "Ahora sigues tu Quatre, tu especialidad" el rubio sonríe contento y como por arte de magia, saca de atrás de su cuerpo un par de cepillos y una secadora, Duo suspira resignado, pero más dócil que con la depilada, deja que su amigo ponga sus expertas manos en su cabello, el cual deja lacio y después hace un peinado, poniéndole un discreto moño que le sujete una parte, dejándole adelante además algunos mechones ondulados, Quatre mira su obra de arte y comienza a llorar maravillado

"Te ves divina" exclama entusiasmado, abrazando a su amigo "Ahora la ropa" de las bolsas saca unas pantaletas color rosa pálido con encaje, el rostro de Duo se cubre de rayas moradas, ocultándole los ojos "Esta bien, ¿qué tal estas?" de la misma bolsa saca unas mini pantaletas color negro pero Duo continuaba con la misma expresión "Ay bueno, estas" ahora sacaba unas de color rojo profundo

"Muérete" sentencia el trenzado

"No seas agresivo... ¿qué tal estas?" en lugar de pantaletas ridículas, saca unas de color negro, sin encaje ni corte vulgar, entonces a Duo vuelven a vérsele los ojos y las rayas moradas desaparecen de su rostro

"De los males el menor" responde serio, por lo menos no eran ridículas pantaletas, a veces se preguntaba si Quatre usaba ese tipo de ropa interior, ya que parecía tener aprecio por ese tipo de prendas

El resto del trabajo les toma casi una hora, dejando a Duo como una verdadera chica hermosa: vestía una falda corta color café oscuro, sin estampado, con un pequeño vuelo, ya que por tratarse de un hombre no convenía un corte ceñido al cuerpo; blusa de color rosa, sin mangas y tirantes delgados, con algunos lazos color café cruzados al frente; botas con tacón pequeño que le llegaban a solo cuatro dedos bajo la rodilla, del mismo color de la blusa; y chaqueta de manga larga color café, sin botones. Wufei se había encargado de colocarle el maquillaje, y a pesar de que su madre se pintaba vulgarmente, el chico sabía maquillar decentemente, el manejo de los colores era natural y contrastaba con su piel. En cuanto a accesorios, Duo tenía unos pendientes de plata, no muy largos, con forma de cascada y una gargantilla sin dije. Sus uñas de la mano eran postizas pero no muy largas, pintadas de rosa y gracias al manicure de Wufei lucían frescas. Por fin su amigo lucía como toda una chica, aunque Duo aún no se veía al espejo, Quatre y Wufei estaban frente a él, mirando los pormenores que pudieran hacer falta

"¿No crees que ese atuendo va mejor con cabello más corto?" pregunta Wufei a Quatre, ya que el rubio se había encargado de escoger la ropa

"Mm sí, creo que tienes razón, pero Duo se ve hermosa" expresa de forma gloriosa, casi a punto de derramar las lágrimas, como una madre que está ante la inminente boda de su hija, el rubio se echaba aire con la mano, estaba realmente maravillado

"Sí, divina" también emocionado, Wufei contiene las lágrimas, él era el padre que entregaría a su hija en el altar, o por lo menos así se sentía en esos momentos

"Ya bájenle, no es para tanto" expresa enojado Duo, cruzándose de brazos, entonces sus amigos se acercan a él y lo llevan ante el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en el vestidor. Al tenerse así mismo en el reflejo, Duo queda tan sorprendido que pierde el habla por unos momentos "Es… es… ¡increíble!" ahora Duo comprendía a sus amigos, ese que tenía frente a él no era él, se miraba fijamente, de frente, girándose un poco para verse por distintos ángulos, después comienza a sonreírse así mismo, haciendo distintas poses, mandándose besos y otros ademanes extraños, Quatre y Wufei se miran

"Que gay" le susurra Quatre a Wufei y éste concuerda con su amigo moviendo la cabeza

/ Seguro Heero se vuelve loco / piensa Duo por unos momentos, dándose cuenta poco después de lo que acaba de pensar y se sonroja asustado / ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No me importa que le guste o no a ese pervertido / alejando sus pensamientos espantosos, agita con fuerza la cabeza y después voltea hacia sus amigos "¿Y ahora?"

"Pues a tu cita, vamos" los amorosos padres emocionados agarran a Duo de los brazos y lo sacan de la habitación, mientras caminan, Quatre hace una llamada por celular para que pasen por su amigo y lo lleven a su cita, todo debía salir perfecto ese día, así lo habían planeado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Solo faltaban 20 minutos para la hora acordada, Heero esperaba ya, sentado en una banca del parque central de la ciudad, había llegado casi con una hora de anticipación, estaba muy emocionado, hace años que no conseguía una cita con una mujer hermosa, por lo general todas huían de él cuando intentaba meterles mano. El profesor pervertido estaba vestido con un pantalón negro de corte sencillo y zapatos de la misma tonalidad, camisa casual color rojo sin estampado, solo que a diferencia de Duo, su cabello no lucía peinado, pues cada vez que agarraba un peine y lograba acomodarlo un poco, como por arte de magia, éste volvía a la normalidad, suponía que se trataba de un mal hereditario, ya que según fotos de sus ancestros, todos lucían el cabello despeinado, pero había logrado acostumbrarse

"Divina Cachemira, los segundos pasan y yo sigo aquí, oscilando entre el dolor y la desesperanza, esperando a tu glorioso encuentro ¡Oh mi amore!..." Heero estaba dispuesto a alzar los brazos al cielo y rogar porque su hermosa Cachemira llegara por fin, pero se ve así mismo interrumpido cuando un grupo de colegialas con falda corta pasa por su lado, todas sonreían coquetas mientras conversaban. Por cortesía del pervertido, aquella imagen se ve rodeada de múltiples flores y una música celestial se oye en su oído "¡¡Divinas!!" completamente maravillado, los ojos azules tranquilos de Heero se convierten en fuego y de su cabeza comienzan a salir orejas de zorro, su lengua se estira saliéndose de su boca y comienza a babear "¡A comer!" completamente desquiciado, Heero corre hacia las chicas, sus pasos hacen retumbar el suelo del parque por lo que voltean enseguida, llevándose el susto de sus vidas al ver aquella horrible imagen, un degenerado las seguía

"¡¡Auxilioooo!!" aterradas por completo, las chicas comienzan a correr, dispersándose por diferentes lugares del parque, pero eso solo hace que Heero se emocione más, sobre todo porque al correr, sus diminutas faldas se alzaban y él lograba ver lindas pantaletas

"¡Juuuu! No escaparán" no se podía controlar, la imagen de las chicas huyendo de él le había hecho perder el buen juicio. Estaba por atrapar a una, rubia, de cuerpo menudito y rostro angelical, la que corría menos rápido, solo faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para que su mano tocara el brazo derecho de la colegiala, pero a tan solo poco de lograrlo, en su cabeza se estrella un gran trozo de piedra, causándole una profunda herida que le hace aventar chorros de sangre hacia arriba, como si se tratara de una fuente, la chica a la que perseguía ve la escena y grita horrorizada, desmayándose poco después "Waaahh" asustado se cubre la herida con ambas manos pero la sangre le escurre por el rostro, manchándole después la ropa, asustado y dolorido voltea hacia atrás cuando siente que le observan, topándose con la mirada sombría y asesina de Cachemira "A… amore" poco a poco su vista se nubla y al cerrar los ojos pierde toda conciencia sobre sí mismo

"Cache… mira" abriendo poco a poco los ojos se topa con la luz de una lámpara, enseguida se da cuenta que está en una cama de hospital, se sienta rápidamente y mira hacia todos lados, pero estaba solo "¿Qué sucedió? Yo estaba… y luego… después… entonces… ¡AMOREEE!" recordando todo, se pone rápido de pie y se acerca a la ventana que daba al jardín, la abre y comienza a gritar "¡AMOREEE!"

"¡Que escándalo!" la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y por ella entra la hermosa Cachemira, por segundos, Heero se queda embelesado ante la imagen, Duo tenía flores de fondo y la música celestial sonaba a todo volumen en el oído del profesor, haciendo sincronía con los latidos del corazón, la baba comienza a escurrirle por la barbilla y la sangre también, sus ojos de maniático vuelven a brillar y como rayo corre hacia su amore, pegándosele a las piernas como era su costumbre, restregándole la mejilla, aunque ahora eran suaves y tersas

"Amore de mis amores, rayo de luz, sol de mis noches oscuras y frías" casi verde, Duo intenta apartarse a Heero, pero ésta vez lo sostenía fuerte "Que tormentoso fue cada segundo en la espera de tu llegada" continuaba haciendo mimos, maravillado con la presencia de la chica, pero a Duo se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Sin embargo no debía armar escándalos en un Hospital por lo que trata de contenerse, pero para su infortunio, una mano traviesa del profesor comienza a hurgar donde no debe, estando casi a punto de descubrir el engaño

"¡¡Cerdo indecente ¿Qué te crees que haces?!" furioso completamente, Duo eleva la pierna izquierda que Heero le sostenía y lanza una fuerte patada para aventar al profesor lo más lejos posible, saliendo el pervertido volando por la ventana, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Cachemira respiraba agitada, mirando con dureza el punto por donde Heero se había ido volando, cada vez respiraba más lento, hasta que se calma y entonces preocupada se lleva las manos a la boca, acercándose rápidamente a la ventana "Creo que me he pasado un poco" apenada se rasca un poco la nuca y comienza a reír nerviosa, apenas empezaba la cita y ya todo estaba saliendo mal

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Apenada por completo, después de huir corriendo del Hospital para no pagar la cuenta, Cachemira camina por los alrededores del Hospital, buscando a su pervertido, pero por más que ponía empeño en ello, Heero no aparecía por ningún lado y comenzaba a preocuparse

/ ¿Por qué siempre me meto en problemas? / con nada de gracia femenina y jalándose vulgarmente la falda que intentaba subirse cuando caminaba, Duo miraba a su alrededor, pero no había rastros de Heero / ¿Qué puedo hacer? / como rayo de luz, una idea atraviesa las sienes del chico y enseguida muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción "¡Oh! Tengo mucho calor ¡¡CREO QUE TENDRE QUE QUITARME ESTA CHAQUETA!" haciendo uso de todos sus dotes histriónicos, Cachemira se quita lenta y sensualmente la chaqueta al tiempo que muestra un rostro sonrojado. Al principio no sucedía nada, hasta que comienza a hacerse notorio un temblor, como si una estampida de rinocerontes se acercara cada vez más / Ahí está / como bien suponía, aquel temblor no podía deberse a otra cosa que no fuera el lujurioso pervertido que corría hacia él, más maniático que nunca, con la saliva dejando un rastro en el pavimento, sus ojos por completo blancos, estaba poseído, era el demonio de la lujuria personificado en Heero Yuy, el maestro pervertido de la Academia New Wing

"¡¡SEEEXXXOOOO!!" completamente ido, la velocidad de Heero era impresionante, parecía un auto de carreras jalado por miles de caballos de potencia, Duo lo mira asustado, no creyendo que él pudiera causar ese efecto, estaba asustado y arrepentido, pero afortunadamente no se había quitado la prenda y a tiempo logra colocarla en su lugar, así que Heero al llegar hasta su hermosa Cachemira, se detiene súbitamente y como perrito se tira al suelo, acurrucándose a los pies del chico convertido en princesa "Eres mi ama, estoy a tus pies, el más fiel de tus súbditos" decenas de gotas caían en el rostro de Duo, maldecía la hora en que se había dejado engatusar por los juegos estúpidos de sus estúpidos amigos. Como ya no podía dar marcha atrás, Duo sigue el juego, solo por ésta vez no estaba mal

"Levantaos fiel vasallo" admirado por aquella sensual voz, Heero se levanta como si fuera un resorte y los ojos le brillan

"Ordenadme lo que sea, haré todo lo que solicitéis" Duo sonríe un tanto más tranquilo, al menos se notaba que Heero estaba un poco dominado, aunque era raro y tenía muchos fetiches

"Bien fiel siervo, te ordeno que guardes la compostura y tengamos una cita normal" ante aquella orden, una nube de signos de interrogación ronda por la cabeza de Heero, que enseguida inclina la cabeza hacia un lado intentando comprender, pero al no hacerlo, saca de la nada un gran diccionario y lo abre en lo que parece ser la N

"Normal… Normal…" como era de esperarse, aquella palabra no figuraba en su vocablo, Duo se pone verde al verlo buscar aquella palabra y completamente molesto, le tira una fuerte patada en el trasero y lo manda a volar

"Lunático, yo me rindo" decidido a desistir, se da media vuelta y para su sorpresa, detrás de unos arbustos estaban Wufei y Quatre que habían estado vigilando "Ustedes…" dice con voz trémula mientras se dirige a ellos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Había salido de la casa que compartía con su hermano mayor vestida con sus mejores ropas de conquista, una falda corta ceñida al cuerpo color rojo intenso y una blusa de tirantes con un gran escote, también pegada a su piel, color negra, y unos zapatos de tacón cerrados del mismo color que la blusa. En la piel de su rostro lucía un provocativo maquillaje que resaltaba sus labios de un rojo intenso, dispuesta a adornar con sus marcas la piel del cuerpo de Heero. La desquiciada mujer reía como loca, triunfante incluso antes de pelear, sabía que ganaría, tenía una razón 36 B muy poderosa para ganarle a la hermosa Cachemira, y con ese atuendo Heero no se iba a resistir. La gente que la miraba pasar estaba horrorizada, la mujer parecía una auténtica bruja

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Duo de mi vida, no te enojes" decía un preocupado Quatre, hincado frente a su amigo, implorando por perdón mientras la hermosa Cachemira afilaba cuchillos, Wufei estaba casi moribundo a unos metros de ellos, con horribles marcas de cortes finos en todo su cuerpo y un enorme charco de sangre bajo él

"¿Cómo pude hacerles caso?" se preguntaba sin dejar de mirar al rubio de forma maniática, estaba decidido a convertirse en un asesino y así saciarse por toda la frustración que tenía acumulada, sin embargo cuando está a punto de acabar con la valiosa vida de su amigo, siente sobre él una mirada más asesina de lo que la misma Cachemira la tenía sobre el rubio. Rápidamente voltea hacia aquella persona que le miraba, encontrándose con los ojos verdes claros de la maestra sexy, Relena lo fulminaba y él enseguida le sostiene la mirada de igual manera, todo alrededor se comenzaba a poner negro y un rayo dorado sale de las frentes de ambos, chocando entre sí, causando un pequeño temblor que incluso revive a un moribundo Wufei

"Princesa Cachemira" dice Relena en voz baja y decidida, mostrando una mirada tenebrosa

"Maestra prostituta" contesta Cachemira señalándola duramente, Relena cae patas arriba al oírle decir algo así pero rápidamente se repone, decidida a no dejarse vencer, aunque su rostro estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza y el coraje

"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme así? Pecho plano!!" sentencia con burla, irguiendo la espalda para echarle en cara la diferencia de poderes, Duo retrocede un paso y se cohíbe, colocándose ambos brazos al frente

/ Un momento, ¡¡si soy hombre!! Por qué me ofendo? / Reponiéndose del último ataque, Cachemira da un pisotón con fuerza adelantando su pie derecho y señalando a la rubia con el índice derecho "¿Quién necesita de eso si tengo esto?" después de haberla señalado se señala así mismo el trasero girándose un poco hacia la maestra. Relena siente toda la furia de Cachemira y cae sentada al suelo, horrorizada de lo que acababa de ver puesto que la princesa tenía razón

"N... no… no me puede vencer con eso" susurraba perpleja, debía de pensar en algo para el contraataque o si no la princesa le derrotaría y Heero ya no sería suyo nunca. Duo la miraba sintiendo el triunfo en sus manos, estaba seguro de que la tal maestra dizque sexy no podía vencerle. Mientras tanto los dos únicos espectadores se mantenían atentos al próximo movimiento de cualquiera de las dos / Debe haber algo, debo ganar /

/ Debo hacer algo, si no le doy el tiro de gracia se repondrá. Por favor Dios, sé que me estás escuchando, dame una ayuda, pero que no sea como aquella vez que me mandaste a Trowa, ese nomás complica las cosas / después de su ruego, el cielo se estremece por completo y un aire frío comienza a soplar, Relena mira horrorizada a su alrededor mientras que Wufei y Quatre se abrazan, temblando por completo

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntaba la rubia, Duo sonreía, sabía que pronto llegaría su ayuda, ya saboreaba la victoria, pero antes de poderla cantar completamente, la maestra sexy se pone de pie, con un truco bajo la manga, y es que ella al igual que Duo, tenía puesta una falda y estaba segura que con sus piernas podía vencer a Cachemira, aunque la princesa no se quedaba atrás después del sádico trabajo de Wufei con sus extremidades inferiores "¡¡Toma esto Princesa ridícula!!" elevando su pierna derecha para mostrarle quien era la mejor, un haz de luz sale de ella dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia Duo, pero él estaba inmóvil, aún no sabía cual era la ayuda que recibiría de Dios "Jajajaja la victoria es mía" segura de que ganará, Relena comienza a reír como loca, pero justo antes de que su rayo de luz se estrelle en Duo, un estruendo se oye que hace retumbar el suelo, ante Cachemira, la figura delgada del profesor pervertido se atraviesa, recibiendo directamente el impacto. Como si sucediera en cámara lenta, la princesa ve caer poco a poco a su salvador, desfalleciendo por fin en sus brazos

"¡¡Profesoooor!!" tanto la maestra como los espectadores se quedan atónitos ante lo que habían presenciado, llenándose el ambiente de una gran tensión, Duo miraba horrorizado a Heero casi sin vida entre sus brazos, las lágrimas de la Princesa caen sobre el rostro moreno del pervertido, haciéndolo abrir los ojos y hablando con debilidad

"Mi hermosa princesa. ¡Oh tormentoso el momento en que te vi ante un peligro que te llevaría invariablemente a la muerte! Por eso he dado mi vida a cambio de la tuya ¡Oh pétalo de la flor más hermosa del paraíso!" para estar moribundo, Heero lanzaba aún muy buenas alegorías, pero a Duo ahora no le molestaban, se alegraba de verlo con bien, relativamente

"No hables noble caballero, me has conmovido con tu sacrificio" tomándolo de la mano izquierda con su diestra, Cachemira lo abraza con fuerza, separándose después un poco para besarlo en los labios. Enseguida ante la sorpresa de los presentes, el cielo comienza a despejarse, las nubes negras que lo cubrían se esfumaban, el aire dejaba de soplar y nuevamente el Sol se presentaba como el majestuoso astro Rey. Y aquel beso dado por la princesa le devuelve a su fiel vasallo las energías, Heero se levanta recuperado, tomando a su hermosa dama de la mano y girándose hacia la bruja que aún yacía en el suelo

"Tú, mala mujer, pagarás" sentencia con mirada fría "Voy a matarte" resuelto a hacerlo, da un paso al frente, pero siente que su princesa amada lo detiene, entonces voltea hacia ella

"No te ensucies las manos, solo dale el golpe de gracia" pide de forma amable, sonriéndole ampliamente, Heero entiende y asiente, volviendo a ver a la bruja malvada de éste cuento

"Yo… ¡Amo a Cachemira!" con aquella confesión, no solo Relena se sorprende, Wufei, Quatre y hasta Duo quedan boquiabiertos, el pervertido estaba enamorado de aquel personaje que ellos habían creado gracias a la ayuda del barón relámpago

/ Ahora entiendo, ésta es la ayuda ¿verdad Dios? No son los atributos de ella y míos los que nos harían ganar, sino el verdadero sentimiento de su corazón / por primera vez, Duo miraba al pervertido con verdadera devoción, su corazón latía rápido y su rostro estaba sonrojado mientras su mirada violeta estaba perdida en el semblante de su salvador

"¿Qué? No… Eso no… ¡¡Noooo!!" totalmente derrotada, Relena desfallece sobre el pavimento, sus ojos eran dos cruces negras (NA: Como dice la canción nn)

"¡¡VENCIO!!" celebraban Wufei y Quatre, dando saltos y tomados de la mano. Duo suspira aliviado, mirando con orgullo el cuerpo tirado de la bruja

"Gracias… Heero" poco a poco, el pervertido se gira hacia Cachemira y sonríe amablemente, sin embargo, el efecto de su cortesía estaba pasando ahora que ya no había peligro, por lo que sonríe de forma maliciosa, comenzando a sacar la babeante lengua de perro que solía sacar cuando sus instintos pervertidos le dominaban

"Ahora tengamos sexo… puro y duro ¡¡Juuuu!!" completamente verde, la magia se va por los suelos y Duo vuelve a perder la paciencia, asestándole a Heero una fuerte patada Kung Fu, pero él no desiste y se abalanza hacia él para quitarle la ropa, a pesar de que estaban en la vía pública, pero Duo se defendía bien dándole unos buenos golpes. A unos cuantos metros Wufei y Quatre lloraban emocionados, compartiendo un pañuelo

"Que bella pareja" decía el rubio

"Sí, el amor está presente" orgullosos de cómo ha acabado la dura pelea por el amor de Heero, los amigos de Duo se van de ahí, confiando en que el resto de la cita la pasarían muy bien

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Hay alguien en casa?" preguntaba a gritos Treize, estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la entrada frontal a la casa de Milliardo, pero no obtenía respuesta / Parece que no / decidido a mejor irse, su excelencia escucha quejidos provenientes de adentro de la casa y desiste de irse, pegando el oído a la puerta, enseguida reconoce que se trata del enfermo de la Academia por lo que con fuerza derriba la puerta, entrando decidido a aquel lugar "¿Dónde estas hermoso? Yo te rescataré" dando saltos de mariposa (NA: ¿Saltan las mariposas? En fin…) se acerca al lugar de donde provenían los quejidos, llevándose una horripilante y espantosa sorpresa, Milliardo colgaba de los pies por la ventana sobre un enorme charco de sangre, estaba más pálido de lo normal "¡Oh no!" rápidamente se apresura a romper el hilo de tejer que sostenía los pies de su querido enfermero y lo abraza con aprehensión, evadiendo el charco de sangre "¿Qué bestia te ha hecho algo así? Debes bañarte" llenándose su cabeza de pensamientos impuros, Treize comienza a babear mientras corre emocionado al primer baño que encuentra "Te voy a bañar" canturreaba contento. Milliardo estaba plácidamente inconsciente y el profesor lo miraba ensoñado, con esa cara era capaz de hacerlo ir al Cielo y regresar jubiloso

"Mi… bello dragón" susurraba en sueños, Treize presiente de quien puede tratarse que habla y muestra una mirada sombría

"No, es nuestro… ju ju ju ju" ni tardo ni perezoso, Treize desnuda a Milliardo para meterlo a bañar, estaba maravillado de ver aquel cuerpo casi tan perfecto, su nariz sangraba pero él no le prestaba atención "Quédate aquí un poco" dejando al Barón descansando en el suelo, se acerca a la bañera y abre a las llaves, templando el agua, después se desnuda también él mostrando una mirada lujuriosa "Calma… calma" estaba impaciente, la baba le escurría por la barbilla y sus ojos no abandonaban la figura del rubio "Enfermero, ahora es tiempo de que sea yo quien lo revise" al igual que Heero, su excelencia mostraba una mirada de lo más pervertida, acercándose de nuevo al Barón relámpago para levantarlo y meterlo con él a la bañera, recargando la espalda del rubio sobre su pecho

"Wufei…" aún inconsciente, Milliardo susurraba con alegría el nombre de su amado, pero a Treize eso no le agrada, aún así no hace nada pues le convenía mantenerlo dormido, ya que de otra forma, Milliardo jamás se dejaría bañar por él

"No te preocupes, yo te dejaré muy limpio" cerca de él estaba todo lo necesario, jabón, shampoo, esponja y hasta patitos de hule, por lo que su tarea era fácil y pronto la sangre ya no adornaba la blanca piel de su adorado enfermero. A pesar de las mortales heridas, Milliardo comienza a recobrar el conocimiento

"Mi… cabeza" abriendo poco a poco los ojos, se da cuenta que está en el baño de su habitación, pero no entendía que hacía ahí, tampoco se daba cuenta de que estaba sobre alguien "¿Qué fue lo que…?" conforme despertaba, a su mente llegan los recuerdos de aquella disputa con su hermana, lo último que recordaba era haberla visto con un traje samurai que databa de la era Tokugawa y un sable japonés dirigiéndose hacia él "¡¡No me ataques por favor!!" recuperado por completo se mueve hacia delante, quedándose de piedra al darse cuenta con ese movimiento de que está justamente arriba de alguien, temeroso se gira suavemente hacia atrás, llevándose el horror de su vida, Treize le sonreía descaradamente, cerrándole un ojo de forma coqueta "¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!!" de un santiamén da un salto saliéndose de la tina, sintiendo el frío al instante, pero no le importaba, miraba duramente a un sonriente Treize que se atrevía a saludarlo agitando su mano "Tu… tu… y yo… y yo…" sintiéndose mareado la cabeza le da vueltas y cae al suelo dándose un santo porrazo, Treize cierra un ojo y se encoge de hombros al verlo darse aquel golpe y enseguida sale de la tina, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su querido enfermero para auxiliarlo, nuevamente mostraba una sonrisa malévola

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de haberse peleado durante varios minutos con el pervertido, Duo por fin logra la victoria, a costa de que Heero tuviera múltiples arañazos y moretones, pero eso a él le encantaba, pues además de sus instintos pervertidos, tenía gustos sadomasoquistas, ahora estaba más enamorado que nunca de su amada. Bajo los rayos del sol caminaban hacia el puesto de helados al que la princesa quería ir, y el profesor no perdía la oportunidad de echar pétalos de rosas por delante de Cachemira para que al avanzar los pisara

"¡Escuchad todos, nuestra amada princesa se acerca!" gritaba emocionado, sin embargo nadie hacia caso y los que le veían mostraban una mirada de desconcierto, mientras que Duo estaba rojo como jitomate, deseando que pronto se acabara ese día, pero al ver su reloj se da cuenta que apenas han pasado 2 horas, 24 minutos y 39 segundos desde que comenzó su cita, así que aún les quedaba mucho tiempo

"Llegamos, deja de hacer eso" pide severamente, con los brazos cruzados e intentando ignorar que está con él, pero era imposible hacerlo, Heero no dejaba de babear como perro en el desierto cuando lo veía detenidamente

"Si hermosa dama, lo que me pidáis haré" obediente como buen siervo, el profesor oculta su lengua y deja de tirar flores

/ ¿Y ahora qué? Quiero regresar a la Academia / portándose cortante con Heero, Cachemira intentaba que él terminara la cita de una vez, pero el pervertido estaba muy entretenido viendo el rostro de su bella amada, por eso aunque él no le contara nada, ignorara sus miradas y pasara por alto sus palabras, Heero estaba realmente contento. Poco a poco Duo comenzaba a resignarse, o tal vez más que resignación resultaba que el pervertido realmente le gustaba, pero no quería pensar en eso / Espabila / apenado por el sonrojo de su rostro, se pone rápido de pie y sale del local de helados, Heero paga enseguida la cuenta y sale tras su amada

"¿Qué pasa hermosa Cachemira? Amore de mis amores" rogaba mientras le seguía, pero Duo estaba molesto, ignorándole, no le gustaba lo que había estado pensando en la heladería, no podía comenzar a sentir algo por ese hombre pervertido, se negaba

"¡Déjame en paz!" enojada caminaba más deprisa, mientras Heero la perseguía, de repente su amada se había enojado y él no sabía porque

"Pero amore…" confiado en que Heero aún le siguiera, Duo no pone atención cuando el profesor deja de hacerlo, pero si nota cuando éste se ha callado por lo que enseguida voltea, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa, su querido novio estaba de coscolino con dos chicas, intentaba meter su mano en el escote de una de ellas, la cual estaba tan asombrada que permanecía de piedra ante la situación mientras su amiga reía divertida

"¿Cómo te atreves?" molesto por completo le da un golpe con sus nudillos en la cabeza, Heero se sostiene con fuerza por el dolor y después mira a su amada marcharse bastante molesta, así que olvida a las chicas de antes y va tras ella

"Espera amore, no es como piensas" intenta explicarse, pero extrañamente Duo estaba más molesto de lo normal

/ Idiota, sale conmigo y mira a otras / aceleraba el ritmo pero el profesor no desistía, por lo que avanza más rápido y le da alcance, sosteniéndola del brazo, Duo se detiene permaneciendo con la cabeza agachada

"Deja que te explique…" antes que dejarlo hablar, la princesa se gira hacia él sin poder ocultar sus ojos llorosos, mirándolo con enojo

"Prometiste solo tener ojos para mí" pronto el pervertido recuerda que hizo aquella promesa a su hermosa Cachemira el día que se habían hecho novios, así que se queda callado por completo, Duo se da cuenta luego que está actuando como tonto y se asusta, jalando con fuerza su brazo para que su novio lo suelte / ¿Qué me sucede? Me estoy comportando como nena boba ¿y desde cuando me importa en quien se fije? / por momentos la tensión reina el ambiente, solo hasta que Heero se tira al suelo de rodillas frente a su amada, implorándole perdón

"¡¡Oh amore… lirio celestial, ruego por tu clemencia, no me condenéis con vuestro desprecio!!" sus lágrimas caían como grandes causes de río por sus mejillas, logrando ablandar el corazón de la misericordiosa princesa

"Esta bien, pero no perdonaré otra ¿de acuerdo?" completamente feliz, Heero da un salto gigante y toma de las manos a su amada, mirándola seriamente y decidido, como pocas veces mostraba un rostro normal, incluso provocativo, el cual lo hace sonrojar completamente

"Gracias Amore, eres la mejor de todas" dice con tono seductor, besando después ambas manos de Duo

"De… de nada" nunca se había sentido tan nervioso ante Heero, pero ésta vez no le asustaba su sentimiento, estaba casi hechizado por aquel pervertido. La mirada azul profundo clavada en la suya le seduce por completo y olvidándose de cualquier cosa que le recordara que aquello no era más que un juego, la extravagante Cachemira se lanza a los brazos de su amado, atacando enseguida sus labios

/ JUUUUU / dentro de Heero una revolución ataca todo su cuerpo, así que ni tardo ni perezoso, no solo le corresponde el beso, sino que cuando se separan, toma a su amada entre sus brazos y corre rápido hacia el primer Motel que encuentra a su paso, sin darle tiempo a Duo de protestar. En menos de un minuto ya estaban dentro de la habitación

"Este… Heero" intentaba persuadirlo de desistir, pero el profesor estaba más que decidido, tenía a la princesa acostada en la cama boca arriba mirándole temerosa y él inclinado hacia ella, casi sobre su cuerpo

"Te trataré como a la más fina de las sedas, no temas" tan absorto estaba Duo en aquellos ojos azul cobalto que había olvidado por completo que había un problema en que Heero se decidiera a continuar, y es que era imposible que no se diera cuenta que era hombre. Por eso se deja llevar por el momento, sujetando con suavidad la cabeza del profesor para profundizar el beso que enseguida se dan, y como era de esperarse, una de las manos traviesas del pervertido intenta adentrarse en terrenos prohibidos, completamente decidido, hasta que siente tocar algo que lo desconcierta, quedándose helado sin quitar su mano, ambos se separan, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, los de Heero desorbitados y los de Duo aterrorizados

/ ¡Se ha dado cuenta! Debo hacer algo… un pretexto… una excusa… /

/ ¿Será? O no? O puede que… no, pero… / ninguno daba el primer paso, permanecen así por varios segundos más, hasta que Duo pega un tremendo grito

"¡Cielos!" separándose del pervertido, da un salto para bajar de la cama y señala el suelo con horror, Heero lo mira sin entender "U… u… una rata" afirma horrorizado, fingiendo perfectamente, el pervertido mira rápido hacia el suelo pero no ve ningún animal

"¿Una rata? No pero… ¿Cómo puede ser?" escéptico intenta buscar a la supuesta rata pero no había nada, Duo no sabía que más decir, esperaba la respuesta del profesor. Entonces él voltea y lo mira fijamente "Pues era una rata muy grande" comenta despreocupado, en cambio la princesa se sonroja y sonriendo se coloca las manos sobre sus mejillas

"¿En serio? Pues… Gracias" responde apenado, sonriendo nerviosamente, Heero no comprende porque da las gracias, así que un gran signo de interrogación adorna el norte de su cabeza

"Bueno, bueno ¿en qué íbamos?" recuperando sus bajos instintos, el pervertido sonríe con malicia y mientras babea mueve los dedos de sus manos con rapidez

"Este… no, otro día"

"No, ahora… ju ju ju ju" como loco comienza con su amada el juego que más le agradaba, corre que te alcanzo, pero como siempre, Cachemira resultaba ganadora

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando sus ojos se comenzaban a abrir, no solo la cabeza le dolía tanto como si se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe, había otra zona de su cuerpo que también dolía, aunque aquella sensación no era conocida por él, era molesta, se sentía entumido

"Vaya, despertaste" al oír esa molesta voz, Milliardo abre por completo los ojos, llevándose el horror de su vida, peor que cuando había despertado en la bañera con aquel lunático, ahora estaba acostado en su propia cama y Treize se terminaba de poner el saco de su traje, pronto siente caer toda su sangre a los pies, pero dentro de su perturbación intenta ponerse rápido de pie, solo para encontrarse con la explicación al extraño dolor desconocido que sentía, provenía de su baja espalda y le hace entender un par de cosas, ahora estaba más pálido de lo normal "¿Estás bien?" pregunta descaradamente su excelencia, sonriendo ampliamente, Milliardo lo mira con furia, lanzándole con fuerza una almohada

"¡Desgraciado!" casi a punto de llorar, Treize se acerca a él después de recibir el golpe con la almohada, y estirando su mano hacia el enfermero le sujeta la barbilla, mirándolo fijamente con ojos seductores que hacen a Milliardo sonrojar y sentirse intimidado

"No te pongas así, te traté muy bien y te comportaste como se debe" sin importarle ni su dolor ni el hecho de que estaba desnudo, el rubio se levanta rápido de la cama y a empujones saca a Treize de su cuarto y después de su casa, recargándose en la puerta tras cerrarla, respiraba agitado

/ No puede ser cierto… él… ay no / Zechs estaba casi verde del susto, rogaba porque todo fuera un mal entendido, pero estaba más que claro, había sido violado por un pervertido chiflado. Mientras que afuera, Treize estaba muy alegre, había podido ver desnudo al lindo barón relámpago, e incluso lo había bañado, lástima que no había podido hacer nada más con él, aunque seguramente, el rubio pensaba que sí

"Que divertido" al caer el enfermero primero lo había hecho sentado y después se había golpeado la cabeza, era por eso que tenía aquel dolor extraño

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de la colosal batalla en la habitación de Hotel para que Heero por fin se estuviera en paz, Cachemira y él salen del establecimiento con la ropa desarreglada al igual que el cabello, aunque en el pervertido no se notaba tanto. Estaban tan agotados que su cita había llegado a su fin y regresarían a la Academia, sin darse cuenta que en todo momento habían estado siendo vigilados, una persona detrás de los arbustos terminaba de sacar sus últimas fotos, con aire de triunfo al tener excelentes pruebas, pero a la vez rezaba febrilmente por el alma de aquellos dos pecadores que seguramente se irían al infierno

"Es momento de actuar, mi superiora no tolerará estos actos impuros" sonriendo con fervor guardaba todas las pruebas que había obtenido ese día, pronto la Orden (NA: Y no la del Fénix) erradicaría todo mal de la Academia New Wing

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará

**NA: **¡Hola! He vuelto después de un año, espero que les siga gustando éste fic, ahora creo que ya perdí la noción del buen raciocinio, pero gracias a ustedes por leer ésta tontería XD síganlo haciendo, jajajaja. En éste capítulo no salió mi amado y sufrido Trowa, pero en el próximo sí, ya no prometo si tardaré o no en escribirlo y publicarlo, pero si les prometo que será de la extensión de éste o más, es que ya lo quiero terminar y aún no he escrito algunas escenas que quiero que estén en ésta historia, pero en fin, espero sus sugerencias, y si me pasan teléfonos de algunos Psiquiatras pues lamento decirles desde ahorita que ya lo intenté y no funcionan, jajaja. En fin, gracias de nuevo ¡hasta pronto!


	8. El ataque sorpresa

**Pervert**

Por Akira Lawliet

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, sé que ya lo saben pero no está de más volverlo a escribir

**Parejas:** 1 x 2 principalmente, 3 x 4 y 13 x 5 x 6

**Géneros:** Yaoi

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Advertencia: **Algunas personalidades pueden estar bastante fuera de lo normal (OOC)

"Diálogos"

/// Pensamientos///

El domingo por la mañana Duo despierta con unas tremendas ojeras debido a la falta de sueño, también la preocupación tenía que ver con que aquellas hubieran aparecido de esa manera, y es que el día anterior había resultado realmente agotador, había hecho uso de toda su fuerza en golpear y huir de las manos mañosas de su novio, además la batalla decisiva con Relena había resultado realmente intensa. Tan solo esperaba un domingo de paz como hacía mucho no lo tenía

Al dar las diez de la mañana, dispuesto a no salir ese día de paseo, Duo se levanta de la cama con mucha flojera, había permanecido en ella después de despertar no menos de una hora. Cuando gira su cabeza hacia la derecha nota que Quatre no está y enseguida intuye que se encuentra con su amorcito Trowa, enseguida siente un escalofrío al recordar que ese era otro pervertido, los cuales parecían pulular últimamente alrededor, pero aunque detestaba reconocerlo, la llegada de Heero a su vida le había impreso un tanto de diversión. Sonrió al pensar en aquel detalle, después oyó un ruido proveniente del baño y entonces adivina que su otro compañero se encuentra ahí; desde que había despertado no había tenido interés en sí tenía compañía o no. Al ver que no puede usar el baño para ducharse antes de buscar algo que desayunar, opta por solo colocarse las pantuflas y salir, vestía tan solo un short corto y ninguna playera, su cabello trenzado estaba doblemente amarrado al inicio de la misma trenza por lo que se veía a la mitad de su tamaño real. Los pasillos de la escuela estaban desiertos ese día como solía suceder cada semana, así que para él resultaba muy conveniente, incluso se toma la libertad de ir lentamente como si admirara el paisaje, era obvio que nadie se cruzaría por su camino e intentaría algo pecaminoso al verle vestido de esa manera, pues aunque aquel era un colegio para varones muy machos (a excepción de unos cuantos), últimamente sus compañeros le acosaban por culpa de aquella imagen que tenía ante ellos como la dulce Cachemira

"¿Por qué tengo que pasar por tantas tonterías?" se preguntaba enojado al recordar aquel humillante día en que toda una bola de desquiciados lujuriosos se había abalanzado hacia él como una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Despejando su mente de horribles recuerdos, dobla la esquina de los pasillos de segundo año para dirigirse al comedor. Por lo general el desayuno se servía antes de las clases, pero en los domingos el sistema era distinto, ya que los alumnos lo hacían a la hora que quisieran, pero aún así con estricto control, ya que tenían que firmar por cada alimento que recibían, y es que había quienes solían querer hacer trampa y desayunar dos veces, lo mismo pasaba con la comida y la cena. Duo entra confiado al comedor, creyéndolo obviamente solo debido a la hora que era, sin embargo esto no es así, y por si su suerte no fuera ya un asco, quien se encontraba ahí era su querido pervertido, antes de que Duo de marcha atrás y escape como un ladronzuelo, el instante en que la puerta se abre y él entra, las miradas azul y violeta se cruzan en un flash, después con rapidez antes de que la puerta se cierre, Duo ya se había dado a la fuga, los ojos azules estaban completamente desconcertados, no sabía si se trataba de su mente que le jugaba una broma, o su linda Cachemira había entrado en el comedor sin vestimenta alguna arriba de la cintura

"¿Amore?" no queriendo que su duda quede en eso, Heero se levanta rápidamente de la mesa donde tomaba un café y leía el diario que se entregaba en la escuela, al pasar la puerta logra ver uno de los pies de su amada, Duo había dado vuelta dirigiéndose hacia los salones de tercer año

/// ¡Diablos! /// Desesperado corría, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos, sin embargo su sentimiento de agradecimiento no dura mucho cuando frente a él aparece una figura alta y solemne con la cual choca y le hace caer sentado al suelo "Ouch" se queja molesto, intentando sobarse el trasero, pero cuando está por lograrlo escucha una temible voz

"Amore ¿estás bien?" ¡Estaba atrapado! Lo sabía, atrás de él su novio lo llamaba, enfrente estaba el otro maestro nuevo mirándolo con ojos lujuriosos

/// Esto no puede ser, me va a descubrir /// atemorizado Duo espera lo peor, sin embargo el hombre frente a él interviene

"Se equivoca colega, éste es uno de mis alumnos" explica tranquilamente, Heero enarca una ceja para mostrar su incredulidad y se acerca al trenzado, entonces decidido Duo se pone de pie, se acomoda el short y despacio se gira hacia atrás, dándole la cara al novio de Cachemira. Un viento salido de quien sabe donde ( ¬¬ ) revuelve los cabellos de por si alborotados del profesor maniático, quien abre los ojos ampliamente ante el impacto que le causaba la figura frente a él

"No puede ser… son… muy parecidos" su vista se dirige hacia los pectorales del chico para sentirse más seguro "¿Son gemelos?" pregunta enseguida con nerviosismo, Duo se apresura a contestarle, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados. Un silencio extraño se cruza en la escena, Heero continuaba incrédulo, Duo estaba nervioso tratando de no ablandar su mirada ni de mostrarse alterado, pero en cambio Treize sonreía de forma maliciosa

"Con permiso" apenado completamente Duo intenta pasar de largo a su novio, pero antes de que logre marcharse siente que le sujetan del brazo, sin voltear a verle simplemente deja de caminar

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunta bastante interesado, pero mostrándose completamente serio, el trenzado tarda en contestar

"Duo Maxwell" responde secamente, después de unos momentos Heero lo suelta y entonces empieza a marcharse

"¿Ahora vas a ir tras él?" pregunta burlonamente Treize, Duo que aún no se alejaba del todo se interesa en aquella pregunta, así que gira levemente su cabeza

"Já, no seas idiota, los hombres me dan asco" responde de la manera más fría, Duo se detiene unos breves instantes al escuchar la respuesta y después sigue su camino intentando no parecer triste por aquellas palabras, Treize se da cuenta de ello a pesar de no ver su rostro, por lo cual sonríe ampliamente

"A mí si me gustan" declara enseguida, sacando su cartera y mostrando a Heero un desplegable de fotos eróticas de muchos chicos, Heero se pone casi verde antes de comenzar a vomitar por la ventana, sin siquiera importarle que algún infeliz pasaba por ahí tranquilamente, por su parte el otro pervertido reía malicioso mientras algunos hilos de sangre salían por su nariz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue aventar la puerta y después echarse a la cama, escondiendo su rostro en las sábanas, apretando las mismas fuertemente con ambas manos, y ni siquiera sabía si estaba enojado o triste, solo sentía un retorcijón en el estómago mientras las palabras de su querido profesor sonaban insistentemente en su oído. Lo esperaba, sabía de alguna manera que el pervertido pensaba así, después de todo las únicas veces que lo había visto perder los pulsos era estando cerca de una bella mujer, bueno, a excepción de Cachemira, que resultaba ser menos mujer que cualquiera, porque era él mismo, eso lo hizo ponerse a pensar unos momentos

"El ama a las mujeres y los hombres le dan asco, pero aún cuando crea que soy mujer, en realidad soy hombre, así que en consecuencia está interesado en un hombre. Eso quiere decir que si le digo que soy chico él tendrá que resignarse, no creo que deje de amarme si sabe que soy hombre… ¿o sí?" lo que en un principio parecía lógico, ahora se había vuelto un completo enredo. Deprimido hunde un poco más su cabeza en el colchón, se sentía no solo confundido, sino también humillado

"¿Eso quiere decir que la dulce Cachemira se ha enamorado?" la voz burlona que escuchó le hizo reaccionar y levantar la cabeza, encontrándose con unos ojos azul celeste que conocía muy bien. Sentado sobre el marco de la ventana estaba Milliardo, quien ahora ya no podía estar muy cerca de su hermana puesto que ella intentaba asesinarlo cada vez que le veía, así que tenía que dormir en la Academia

"¡Tú pedazo de idiota tienes la culpa de todo!" reaccionó enseguida, abalanzándose hacia el enfermero, quien enseguida se quita y sin que Duo pueda detenerse antes, casi cae por la ventana

"Quieto Duo" comenta tranquilamente, pero de sereno Duo no tenía nada, así que se contiene enormemente de no matarlo como bien se lo proponía Relena "A ver, entonces dime que sucede ¿te enamoraste?" pregunta con burla, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo de manera maliciosa

"Claro que no ¿yo enamorado de alguien así? ¡Que va!" responde casi de forma teatral, tratando de no mirar los ojos acusadores que le observaban

"Ajá, y yo soy la linda Rapuncel" se mofa divertido, ganándose otra mirada asesina

"No me importa si no me crees, y a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestiona al darse cuenta de lo extraño de la presencia del Barón en su habitación

"¿Eh? Ah pues…" riéndose como idiota Milliardo saca un par de banderitas con el escudo de la Academia y comienza a agitarlas

"Deja de hacerte el idiota" reprende enojado, tomando después los banderines y aventándolos por la ventana

"Bueno, la cuestión es…" nervioso evitaba la mirada del trenzado, jugando a la vez con sus dedos y comenzando a hacer despiste, parecía un niño temeroso de confesar alguna pequeña travesura. A Duo le resulta por demás extraño, pues aunque ellos tenían una relación muy parecida a la amistad, Milliardo nunca se presentaba de la nada e intentaba decirle algo que parecía un secretillo, además si no estaba recurriendo a su adorado Wufei significaba que era algo que no podía decirle al chino, eso hacía de su presencia algo aún más sospechoso

"Y bien…"

"Lo que sucede es que… estoy… bueno, algo confundido… y pues, no tenía a quien más decírselo" confiesa apenado, buscando poco a poco la mirada violeta "Y pensé en ti porque estas… digamos que en una situación parecida" las palabras de su ex ahora resultaban muy confusas, no es hasta que recuerda al otro profesor pervertido que le cae el veinte (1). Wufei les había contado sobre la confusión de cartas

"¿Te has enamorado de aquel tal Treize?" pregunta incrédulo, saltando sus ojos mientras le observa, Milliardo se sonroja y enseguida niega, sin embargo aunque sentía vergüenza sonríe con malicia cuando se da cuenta que Duo ha confesado sin querer, el trenzado lo nota y da un pequeño paso hacia atrás "¿Qué?"

"Te dije que estabas en una situación parecida y por eso pensaste que estaba enamorado de él ¿cierto? Eso quiere decir que mentiste" explica divertido

"Este… claro que no, yo solo pensé eso de ti, porque bueno… olvídalo, estamos hablando de ti, dime ¿amas a ese pervertido?" inquiere para despistar y cambiar el tema, entonces Milliardo recobra su seriedad y agacha la mirada

"No lo sé" responde preocupado "Amo a Wufei, es solo que… ¡No seee!" desesperado se acerca a la primera pared que tiene enfrente y comienza a estrellar su cabeza en ella, Duo no hace el menor intento por detenerlo, incluso sentía un extraño placer morboso al verlo expirar sus culpas de ese modo, sonríe satisfecho

"¿Entonces en que queda?" el enfermero detiene su castigo y recobra su compostura, acomodándose después el cabello, aunque de su frente escurría sangre por su cara

"Creo que siento algo, pero no precisamente amor" su respuesta hace sonrojar a Duo, que enseguida comienza a toser nervioso

"Ah bueno, pues… no sé ¿qué quieres que te diga?"

"Dame tu consejo"

"¿Qué esperas de mí si Wufei es mi amigo? Obviamente te diré que te des un buen baño de agua fría o que le hagas el amor hasta desfallecer al bastardo que me dejó sin un pelo para que dejes de pensar en cochinadas con otro ¿eso quieres oír?" no había duda de que estaba molesto, y no precisamente porque su ex le fuera a poner el cuerno a uno de sus amigos, estaba enojado aún por lo que había oído de Heero. El enfermero lo miraba sorprendido por su reacción, pero entonces recuerda el accidentito del día anterior y sonrojándose vuelve a evitar la mirada violácea

"La verdad es que… ya hice cochinadas con otro" llorando a mares como una nena se tira al suelo a desahogar su desgracia, la noticia toma por sorpresa a Duo, olvidándose unos instantes de que estaba molesto por otro asunto

"Órale, es una confesión impactante" comenta de forma misteriosa llevándose unos dedos a la barbilla, sin embargo el enfermero no esperaba una respuesta así, por lo que intensifica su llanto, bajo él se comenzaba a formar un charco "No llores, seguramente no lo disfrutaste" dilucida para tranquilizarle, pero cuando lo ve que llora aún con más intensidad entonces se preocupa. La verdad es que Milliardo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, sin embargo su mente le jugaba terribles bromas donde pensaba que tenía pequeños recuerdos de aquella supuesta vez con Treize, pero lo que él mismo no sabía, era que se trataba de retazos de algunas de sus fantasías más oscuras

"Soy muy malo, necesito castigo" grita desorientado, Duo sonríe y enseguida saca uno de sus cintos del armario y comienza a darle de golpes en la espalda, sirviéndole como buena terapia

/// Que divertido /// no sabía si era por la vulnerabilidad del Barón Relámpago o el enojo de las palabras de Heero pero estaba actuando con una increíble ímpetu, disfrutando de aquella situación, pronto comienza a reír divertido. La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y por ella entran Trowa y Quatre, no esperándose ver algo semejante se detienen súbitamente y miran asombrados aquel juego erótico entre antiguos amantes. Duo deja de golpear a Milliardo cuando les ve irrumpir y su rostro adquiere un rojo tal que parecía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar de un momento a otro cual vil globo

"Cielo santo" expresa Quatre sorprendido, en cambio Trowa se comienza a reír discretamente como tonto

"Amorcito" el rubio gira su cabeza hacia su novio y nota un brillo singular en sus hermosos ojos verdes "¿Podrías… golpearme así?" aquella mirada tan adorable deja a Quatre completamente hechizado, ambos se miran profundamente y enseguida entrelazan sus manos. Uno frente al otro

"Por supuesto que sí" alrededor de ellos comienzan a crecer decenas de rosales con rosas de distintos colores, Duo los mira con expresión de asco y aún sonrojado suelta el cinturón y se aleja rápidamente de su ex, mientras que Milliardo aún continúa llorando su desgracia, poco a poco las rosas se encargan de cubrirlo, dejando el camino libre a una dura sesión de sadomasoquismo entre los amantes

Nota importante: Las siguientes escenas no son aptas para ninguna persona con la suficiente salud mental como para saber que se trata de algo completamente enfermo, así que por lo mismo dichas escenas han sido eliminadas de ésta historia. Ningún personaje ha resultado realmente herido después de esto ¬¬

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sin saber que su novio había tenido una pelea a muerte con su hermana, Wufei se dirige a la casa de los hermanos para ver a su adorado Barón relámpago, Milliardo no se había atrevido a verlo desde el incidente con Treize, por eso el chico no estaba enterado. Mientras caminaba silbaba una canción de amor, se encontraba contento a pesar de que estaba algo confundido por la llegada de su excelencia a su vida, pero así mismo se repetía una y otra vez que su verdadero amor era el enfermero, con él había pasado morbosos y atrevidos momentos, situaciones de amor poco comunes y pervertidas, justamente como le gustaba una relación amorosa. Al estar frente a la casa toca el timbre y espera unos momentos a que le abran, encontrándose una no muy agradable sorpresa, Relena había salido vestida como militar, en el rostro tenía dos rayas negras bajo los ojos casi encima de los pómulos, en su mano derecha una ametralladora de 20 balas por segundo, mientras en la mano izquierda sostenía una granada aún sin activar, los ojos negros casi salen de sus cuencas al ver aquella atemorizante imagen, sobre todo porque sabía del gran poder que poseía la maestra. Relena lo mira con aire sublime, como si mirara a un vil lacayo, Wufei traga duro saliva

"Es… ¿Está Milli-chan?" pregunta nervioso, volviendo a tragar saliva, los ojos verdes de la chica se encienden y pronto su mirada se convierte en fuego

"¿Has dicho… Milli-chan?" cuestiona con aire maniaco, Wufei se queda de piedra

"Sí… ya sabes… Milliardo" aclara, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo. Relena tuerce la boca en una sonrisa triunfal

"No está pero ¿Por qué no lo esperas adentro? Pasa, prepararé café" su voz sonaba extraña, burlesca, oscura, Wufei lo nota pero aún así acepta la propuesta, sin responder avanza hacia la chica, ella se mueve del marco de la puerta para dejarlo pasar, cuando el chino está adentro ella mira hacia ambos lados afuera de la casa y después de sonreír también se mete… Un escalofriante grito de horror proviene desde adentro de la casa, acompañado de una risa maléfica

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Su día no podía ir peor, incluso era más horrible que el día anterior, solo que esa mañana de domingo había oído crueles palabras del profesor Yuy, ese detalle convertía en aquel día en uno peor que el anterior, y por si fuera poco no podía volver a su cuarto porque seguro que los pervertidos de Trowa y Quatre seguirían en una terrible sesión de sadomasoquismo y la verdad no tenía la más mínima intención de presenciar algo tan enfermo, aunque lo lamentaba por Milliardo que seguramente había estado ahí

"Bueno, a mí eso no debe de importarme" lo único bueno del día es que no había casi alumnos en la Academia y él podía pasearse sin problemas, aunque comenzaba a soplar el viento y sentía frío "Ya sé, iré con Wufei" girándose sobre sus talones se dirige hacia el lado opuesto al que transitaba y se encamina a la habitación de su amigo. Al llegar le abre uno de los compañeros de habitación del chino, el cual enseguida posa sus ojos sobre el cuerpo casi desnudo de Duo, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, incluso antes de preguntar por su amigo el trenzado se aleja rápidamente de ahí, no quería accidentes de ningún tipo, y es que ya no podía confiar en nadie "Que desastre" se lamenta cansado mientras continúa caminando, todo estaba tranquilo por los pasillos, sin embargo siente como si alguien lo siguiera, sensación que no había tenido antes, poniéndose en guardia deja de caminar y se gira hacia atrás, alcanzando a ver una sombra que se pierde en la esquina del pasillo que acababa de dejar atrás /// Debo tener cuidado /// fingiendo que ya no está alerta continúa caminando, pero sus entornados ojos estaban al tanto. Unos pasos más y súbitamente se detiene cuando su acosador está distraído, sorprendiéndolo tomándole una foto, se trataba del rápido Bill, al trenzado no le sorprende que él esté haciendo eso, siendo el Presidente del periódico escolar debía estar pendiente de todo y de todos, el acosador ríe nervioso al verse descubierto

"Ho... hola Duo" saluda intentando parecer natural, pero estaba más tieso que un pollo raquítico

"Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Ya ves, paseando, que lindo día"

"Sí como no" enojado por el atrevimiento del otro Duo agarra la cámara que sostenía el muchacho y la tira al suelo, pisándola después, orgulloso sonríe y sin más se gira para darle la espalda al periodista, alejándose tranquilamente. Bill mira la cámara hecha pedazos, pero lejos de molestarse o entristecerse, sonríe, su rostro mostraba triunfo, se agacha hacia el aparato y abriendo un pequeño compartimiento le quita la memoria, la mira fijamente y después le da un beso

"Bendita sea la era digital" satisfecho por la ignorancia de Duo se aleja de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia el salón donde llevaban a cabo el periódico, el día siguiente iba a ser bueno para la popularidad del periódico

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Incluso para alguien como el Barón relámpago, haber visto semejantes escenas había resultado traumático, aunque sentía algo de envidia, Wufei era bueno para los disfraces, lo cual satisfacía sus gustos fetichistas, pero nunca había aceptado algo como lo que Trowa y Quatre habían hecho, aunque claro que no había visto todo, la hemorragia nasal que había sufrido le impidió ver hasta el final. Ahora caminaba sin rumbo, con los pensamientos revoloteándole en la cabeza como esos pajaritos que salían en las caricaturas para indicar mareo u otros síntomas parecidos, andaba distraído, por eso no se da cuenta que unos ojos azul intenso le miraban con pecaminosa lujuria, pero aquel que le observaba no resiste más, no podía tener aquella hermosa figura frente a él y no hacer nada, por eso se acerca, sigiloso como un leopardo a punto de cazar a su presa, tanto así que el pobre enfermero no se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que unos conocidos brazos fuertes atrapan su cintura por detrás, percibiendo el aroma también conocido siente que se le embriagan los sentidos, no necesitaba ver rostro alguno, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba

"Hola precioso" susurra sensualmente al oído del enfermero, provocándole un escalofrío, Milliardo traga saliva y su cuerpo se tensa enseguida

"Hola… hola" aunque su mente quisiera obligar a su cuerpo a moverse, éste no respondía, estaba paralizado, Treize sonríe, atreviéndose a depositar un beso sobre el suave cuello, entonces Milliardo reacciona, apartándose rápidamente, logrando que le soltara, aunque sin atreverse a mirarlo "Debo irme" dice antes de intentar marcharse

"¿Tan pronto la olvidaste?" pregunta con burla, haciendo que el rubio deje de caminar, aún sin voltear a verlo

"¿Olvidar qué?"

"La pasión de ayer" su respuesta cae a Milliardo como si fuera un baldazo de agua fría, casi congelada, sin embargo esa agua no es capaz de apagar el sonrojo de su cara, Treize sonríe con maldad, le encantaba jugar con la mente del rubio

"Este… yo… bueno, es que yo…" no encontraba las palabras correctas, además le era imposible huir, sus pies no respondían, su excelencia siente nuevamente ese deseo de tocar a Milliardo, por eso se acerca otra vez al enfermero, pero ésta vez no le es posible porque él logra mover los pies, dando un paso al frente y girándose hacia el profesor, mirándolo con molestia pero sin dejar de lado su nerviosismo "Eso estuvo muy mal, yo tengo novio y lo amo" explica con decisión

"Ya veo… pero lamento decepcionarte, no es que esa situación me importe, si es necesario aclararlo" responde con cinismo, mostrando su retorcida sonrisa de siempre

"Comprendo, aún así le pido que se aleje de mí y de Wufei"

"Mucho me temo que su pedido tampoco me importa, se lo he dicho antes, me interesan los dos y los tendré a los dos" sentencia con firmeza, logrando en Milliardo otro escalofrío, el enfermero no podía creer lo que oía, esas confesiones eran muy fuertes incluso para sus no castos oídos

"Maldito" pronuncia con voz baja aunque Treize alcanza a oírlo, volviendo a sonreír, le gustaba jugar al gato y el ratón con el rubio. En aquel momento de gran tensión, cuyas miradas de ambos estaban cruzadas, el celular de Milliardo suena, entonces lo saca de la pretina de su pantalón, viendo en pantalla el número de teléfono de su hermana, tiene un mal presentimiento y contesta rápidamente "¿Qué sucede?"

"Si quieres ver vivo a Wufei tienes que venir a casa" se escucha la voz de Relena del otro lado, con tono amenazador y chiflado, Milliardo se pone pálido de la impresión

"¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo esta Wufei? ¿Qué le has hecho?" al oír tales preguntas con notoria preocupación en la voz del enfermero, Treize se interesa en la misteriosa llamada y se le acerca, colocándose a su lado izquierdo

"Repito, si quieres verlo con vida tienes que venir al castillo… digo, a la casa, prometo no hacerle nada en una hora, tiempo suficiente para que estés aquí" explica la chica ya un poco más tranquila, aunque disfrutando de sus acciones

"Necesito saber que está bien" pide con ansias, Relena tarda en contestar

"Esta bien" ablandando un poco su corazón, la profesora pasa el teléfono a Wufei

"Amado Barón, ayúdame… haz que se detenga" antes que diga más, Relena quita el teléfono a su prisionero, Milliardo temblaba de miedo mientras que Treize temblaba de coraje, nadie más que él podía torturar a Wufei y Milliardo ¡Nadie!

"¡Wufei… Wufei!"

"No te atormentes hermanito, ven a casa y negociamos" con nada más que agregar la chica cuelga el teléfono, Milliardo mira el aparato unos momentos antes de aventarlo con enojo contra una pared

"No se lo perdonaré, nunca lo haré" expresa con furia, sintiendo después una mano fuerte sobre su hombro, voltea hacia el dueño de ésta, mirándole a los ojos

"Vamos por él"

"¡Tú no te metas!" ordena furioso, quitándose la mano de encima, Treize sonríe

"Ella es peligrosa, te atacó con técnicas samurai y casi te mata ¿lo recuerdas?" poniendo el dedo en la llaga sonríe al ver la expresión de impotencia de su lindo enfermero

"Pero es que…" intenta refutar, pero el índice derecho de Treize sobre sus labios le hace callar, los ojos azules le miraban profundamente, haciéndolo sonrojar

"Vamos los dos, solo por hoy olvida nuestra enemistad" propone seriamente, regalándole una cautivadora sonrisa a la que Milliardo no se puede resistir

"De acuerdo, pero solo por hoy" contesta con la misma seriedad cuando el profesor baja su dedo

"Bien, andando" y así, uno al lado del otro se encaminan hacia una dura y cruel batalla contra Relena, la mujer más poderosa del cuadrante, la chica había perdido contra Cachemira y su sensualidad, también había perdido contra Heero y su amor por la chica-chico, pero seguía siendo alguien de cuidado, ellos lo sabían, sobre todo Milliardo, pero el amor que sentían por Wufei les conducía a caminos que la valentía pocas veces se animaba atravesar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que hubieran terminado de hacer sus cochinadas Trowa y Quatre, es lo que pensaba Duo mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación, parecía ser que ese era el único lugar al que podía ir, había tenido encuentros y desencuentros nada agradables, aunque si lo pensaba bien, tampoco su cuarto era un lugar de lindos recuerdos ese día, aún así iba a arriesgarse. Cuando entra en la habitación le tranquiliza encontrarla en santa paz, sus dos amigos no se encontraban ahí, además parecía todo en completa paz, Duo suspira contento. Sin embargo su dicha le dura escasos segundos, pues del baño salían corriendo los dos pervertidos que había dejado ahí antes de marcharse asustado. Un Trowa vestido de sacerdote perseguía a un Quatre vestido de vampiro, ambos sonreían muy contentos, en cambio Duo se pone casi verde ante la escena

"Espera malvado Vampiro, yo te clavaré mi poderosa estaca" gritaba Trowa con aire lujurioso, levantando por encima de su cabeza un pedazo de madera, Quatre le contestaba con una mirada malévola pero el rostro inocentemente sonrojado

"No lo permitiré, me dolerá mucho" riéndose como tonto continúa escapando de su cazador. La persecución se traslada a otro lugar cuando ambos saltan por la ventana, Duo además de verde tenía las orejas rojas

"Solo espero que la estaca que quiere clavar sea la de su mano y que el lugar sea el corazón" comenta preocupado, aunque no podía hacerse ilusiones, sobre todo conociendo lo vulgares que eran esos dos.

Ahora con toda tranquilidad había tomado un refrescante baño, casi era mediodía y no faltaba mucho para la hora de la comida, Duo sale de bañarse completamente relajado, Wufei había dejado algunas hierbas para el baño y algunos inciensos, los cuales le habían servido de mucho

"No hay nada como estar limpio" incluso silbando de contento, el día había comenzado mal pero seguramente mejoraría, decidido a no dejarse amargar por los acontecimientos se viste para salir de la Academia, poniéndose unos modestos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta color rojo con botones, la cual decide no abotonar, desde hace días deseaba vestirse decentemente y no como una loca o una colegiala cualquiera. Después de ponerse los zapatos se acerca al espejo para trenzar su cabello a pesar de estar aún húmedo "Ey, pero que guapo chico" de verdad que estaba orgulloso de vestirse decente, Trowa estaba muy entretenido pervirtiéndose con Quatre, así que no le tendría ahí molestándolo con que aún le quedaba ese día para seguir usando ropa de mujer "Aunque…" acordándose de las palabras de Heero de hace un rato, Duo borra su sonrisa y se entristece un poco, el cuento de Cachemira estaba acabado, ya no volvería a ver a Heero como la dulce princesa que había fingido ser, a partir del lunes ya debía ser solo Duo Maxwell, un chico más en la Academia New Wing, no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía triste por eso

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alrededor de la casa se percibía una terrible aura maligna, el cielo estaba completamente limpio de nubes y el sol resplandecía a lo alto como cada día, sin embargo sobre la casa las nubes negras no se disipaban, de vez en cuando caían algunos relámpagos sobre la estructura, todo se veía tan tétrico que hasta los colores con que estaba pintada la casa eran oscuros. Milliardo traga saliva asustado, no reconocía en esa casa a la que consideraba suya. Treize en cambio se mostraba sereno, decidido a rescatar a Wufei costara lo que costara. De pronto un grito de horror los pone en alerta, seguido de ese grito se escucha una estruendosa risa malévola que los hace estremecer, incluso a su excelencia, que parecía más imperturbable que el propio Heero ante una situación de peligro

"Vamos" dice Treize seriamente

"Sí" decidido y también serio, Milliardo aprieta sus puños y a la par de Treize avanza hacia la casa, cuando suben los tres pequeños escalones la puerta se abre sola, aquello no les sorprende y enseguida entran. Dentro la situación no era distinta de fuera, incluso se veía peor, había telarañas colgando de los techos, pegadas a las paredes, ventanas y puertas, había polvo y se respiraba un aura maligna, cada paso que daban hacía crujir el suelo como si se tratara de vieja madera, aún a pesar de tratarse de azulejo el que estaba bajo sus pies

"¿Qué es todo esto?" pregunta Treize mientras se quitaba un par de telarañas del hombro

"No sé que sucede, algo malo debió pasarle a Relena, siempre ha estado loca, pero éste es el colmo" responde intranquilo, ambos continúan caminando, no sabían hacia donde dirigirse, Wufei podía estar en cualquier habitación

"¿Dónde demonios…?" antes de concluir su excelencia la pregunta, un estremecedor grito de horror se escucha proveniente de la planta segunda de aquella casa

"¡Wufei!" desesperado Milliardo se separa de Treize para ir en busca de su amado Dragón, Treize le sigue, no estaba dispuesto a no hacer algo por el chino

"¡¡Ya bastaaa!!" aquel nuevo grito por parte de Wufei les da la última pista del cuarto donde se encontraba, el cual era la habitación de huéspedes, al igual que antes la puerta se abre apenas los tiene a ambos enfrente. Tanto Milliardo como Treize están casi a punto de desmayarse cuando ven hasta que punto la humanidad podía alcanzar una oscura crueldad, Relena sin duda conocía bien la palabra, pero ellos no podían creer lo retorcida que podía ser la mente de esa mujer como para hacerle algo así a una persona…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al ver que no había alguien de quien cuidarse afuera de la habitación, Duo sale con toda tranquilidad, afuera hacía un sol increíble. Al caminar por los pasillos mira por una de las ventanas para terminarse de convencer que necesitaba respirar aire fresco, lejos de sus pensamientos, pero aunque todo parecía estar muy bien iluminado, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver una oscura nube enorme en una pequeña zona hacia el norte, no le toma importancia y continúa caminando, sin saber que en ese lugar se estaba llevando a cabo una cruel tortura jamás imaginada. Duo llega hasta la entrada de la Academia, mira las flores y los árboles, después sonríe, camina dos pasos hacia delante cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro y entonces se detiene, gira su cabeza para ver a la persona que le agarraba y se sorprende cuando se topa con la mirada seria de Heero, enseguida los colores de su rostro dejan atrás la palidez de su piel, aquella mirada azul casi congelada le hacía latir con fuerza el corazón, por lo general Heero era serio, pocas veces se mostraba con esa mirada fría, por lo general cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones de riesgo como la del día anterior con Relena; las demás veces cuando alguna fémina linda se atravesaba por sus ojos se volvía un pervertido desquiciado, se transformaba completamente, se convertía en el lobo feroz que estaba dispuesto a alimentarse de Caperucita, y no precisamente de la forma en que se narraría en un cuento infantil

"Eh… hola" saluda nervioso Duo, mostrando una sonrisa fingida, estaba bastante perturbado como para hacerlo con naturalidad

"Hola, Duo ¿verdad?" responde Heero tranquilamente, Duo suspira aliviado, al menos su carácter no era tan terrible después de todo, parecía que solo eran sus ojos lo que lograban helar un ardiente horno. El trenzado afirma con una sonrisa un poco más natural que la anterior, el pervertido se sonroja un poco y enseguida aparta su mirada del chico

/// ¿Pero qué me pasa? Es un chico /// se recrimina confundido, no era la primera vez que se sonrojaba al ver un chico lindo, le había sucedido también con el Barón relámpago

"Y ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" cuestiona Duo, el profesor baja su mano del hombro del chico y se queda callado unos momentos

"Nada en especial, es que sigo pensando que tu y mi amada se parecen mucho, solo quería platicar un poco contigo" responde muy tranquilo, Duo se gira hacia él completamente y vuelve a sonreírle

"Sí, muchos dicen que nos parecemos" ríe nervioso "Pero no somos nada"

"Ya veo ¿Entonces podemos platicar? Te invito una cerveza"

"Pues… soy menor de edad"

"Entonces un café" la segunda idea le agrada más a Duo

"Está bien, vamos" contento porque después de todo no tenía porque alejarse completamente de Heero, Duo comienza a caminar después de girarse sobre sus talones, el profesor lo mira unos momentos y después le sigue. No entendía porque pero se sentía inquieto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de breves instantes, en los cuales ambos príncipes encantados se habían quedado boquiabiertos con la visión horrible frente a ellos, Treize reacciona cuando comprende que debe salvar a Wufei de tan horrible martirio. Lo que habían visto al entrar era horrible, Wufei estaba atado de pies y manos sobre la cama, en una posición en que pudiera estar mirando la televisión frente a él, su cabeza estaba sujeta a una estructura de metal y sus ojos estaban amarrados a una especie de ganchos que le impedían cerrarlos e incluso parpadear, también cerca de sus oídos había unas bocinas, pero esa no era la tortura, lo que se exhibía en televisión era realmente espeluznante

Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente…

Aquella macabra melodía junto con las horribles imágenes de bobalicones bailando junto a un ridículo dinosaurio morado eran capaces de volver loco al más cuerdo de los seres humanos, eran capaces de convertir en despiadados seres a las más inmaculadas personas, eran incluso capaces de convertir en suicida a la persona más apegada a la vida. En conclusión englobaban todo lo horrible que podía pasarle a alguien que viera más de cinco segundos aquellas imágenes u oyera por lo menos un segundo la terrible canción

"¡¡Basta!! Quita eso por favor… no lo soporto… ¡Mejor mátame!" gritaba horrorizado, sus ojos ampliamente abiertos derramaban lágrimas

"¿Cómo puede alguien tener tanta maldad?" Milliardo estaba decepcionado de su hermana, jamás la había creído capaz de algo tan atroz

"No lo sé" horrorizado también, Treize miraba a Wufei amarrado a esa cama, estaba casi a punto de llorar. El enfermero intenta acercarse a la cama pero se detiene cuando escucha una voz atrás de él

"¿A dónde vas hermanito?" pregunta con burla la chica, ambos príncipes voltean hacia atrás poniéndose en guardia, ella sonreía con la misma burla con que hablaba, Milliardo y Treize la miran con el más sincero resentimiento

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras caminaban, uno al lado del otro, la mirada de Duo se posaba furtivamente sobre la de Heero, quien inmutable caminaba tranquilamente, mirando al frente con solemnidad, el trenzado se sentía un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que ambos estaban cerca tanto tiempo sin que Duo estuviera vestido con ropas de mujer, debía admitir que era una sensación más que extraña

"¿Aquí está bien?" pregunta Heero al detenerse frente a un café con mesas afuera del local, no había mucha gente pese a que era domingo, aunque la hora justificaba ese hecho

"Sí" responde tranquilamente, ambos se dirigen a la mesa que tienen más cerca y se sientan, no tarda en salir una chica bastante guapa, rubia de ojos grises, vestía un atractivo conjunto de falda y blusa rosada con rayas blancas y zapatos de tacón no muy alto. La chica se acerca a los recién llegados con una libreta de hojas completamente blancas en la mano

"¿Desean ordenar?" cuestiona con inquebrantable amabilidad, sonriendo gentilmente, Duo voltea a verla devolviendo una sonrisa igual

"Yo quiero un café irlandés por favor" responde decidido, la chica anota el pedido después de asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, al terminar voltea hacia Heero, pegando tremendo grito al ver el rostro de aquel hombre retorcido por la lujuria, asustada da un par de pasos hacia atrás

"¡Auxilioooo!" grita con fuerza al ver que Heero se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a ella, abriendo cada vez más los ojos

/// ¡Es un degenerado! /// piensa Duo mientras ve la escena sin intención de hacer algo, hasta que el profesor salta sobre la mesera y la toma por la cintura, restregando su rostro contra el pecho de la asustada chica, entonces un dolor en el estómago hace que Duo sienta contraer su cuerpo, el cual se comienza a inundar de un inconfundible fuego de celos "¡¡¡Bastaaa!!!" como si hubiera recibido una orden, Heero suelta a la chica y se gira hacia la mesa donde aún se hallaba Duo, solo que ahora de pie junto a la silla, el trenzado respiraba con dificultad y su rostro estaba completamente rojo "Nos vamos de aquí" con paso amplio y firme llega hasta el depravado y lo agarra de la muñeca, olvida que la mesera está observando y lo comienza a jalar hacia otro lugar, Heero lo miraba fijamente, no entendía por qué, pero no podía poner resistencia "Ay que ver como te comportas, eres un degenerado, esa pobre chica no tiene la culpa de que ninguna mujer te haga el favor" comenta seriamente, tratando de ocultar sus celos, se sentía ofendido, Heero había jurado lealtad a Cachemira, pero sabiendo como era, le resultaba demasiado bueno que lo pudiera cumplir. Heero no prestaba atención de lo que decía el chico, ni siquiera reparaba en el hecho de que aún lo sujetaba de la muñeca, los ojos azules miraban fijamente a Duo, centrándose mayormente en la nuca

/// Cachemira /// la boca de Heero estaba ligeramente abierta, casi a punto de soltar saliva, sin darse cuenta su rostro estaba sonrojado, Duo voltea hacia atrás cuando siente que aquel silencio no es normal, al girar su cabeza y mostrar el perfil, ante los ojos de Heero el rostro frente a él se convierte en el de Cachemira, con extensas y pobladas pestañas; algo de maquillaje y el cabello suelto /// ¿Será posible? /// Hechizado por completo no repara en el hecho de que Duo había dejado de caminar, el chico estaba sorprendido porque el rostro de su profesor mostraba que estaba estupefacto y además sonrojado, lo cual lo hace sentir incómodo y nervioso

"Oye… oye ¿me escuchas?" aunque chasqueaba los dedos el pervertido no respondía, estaba ensimismado "¡¡Profesor!!" grita fuerte haciéndolo salir del trance

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta confundido, mirando a varios lados. Después de algunos segundos voltea por fin a ver a Duo, quien ya lo había soltado, ahora mantenía ambas manos sobre la cintura, observando curioso a Heero

"Te volviste loco frente a la mesera y luego me mirabas muy extraño" explica tranquilamente, el depravado se sobresalta un poco, volviendo a apenarse, sus ataques pervertidos solían salirse de control y él a veces los olvidaba, sin embargo enseguida recuerda que había visto a Cachemira en el semblante de Duo y se sonroja, después de toser un par de veces para disimular desvía su mirada

"Creo que dejamos el café para otro día" aquellas palabras confunden a Duo, no comprendía el cambio de parecer del profesor, pero no refuta en absoluto, solo suspira un poco antes de hablar

"Como quieras, tampoco es que me interese" mostrando indiferencia agita una de sus manos mientras habla evitando mirar a Heero "De cualquier modo regreso solo a la Academia, adiós" sin decir nada más se gira sobre sus talones y se comienza a alejar de Heero, quien no había dicho otra cosa, tan solo lo mira marcharse, sintiendo que su corazón late acelerado, asustado se lleva una mano al pecho

"¿Será posible?" casi aterrado comienza a correr en dirección opuesta a la que Duo había tomado, por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes de la hermosa Cachemira, ahora estaba inquieto, le parecía mucha coincidencia que hubieran dos personas tan parecidas y no tuvieran parentesco alguno, solo había una lógica respuesta a su conflicto: Duo se convertía en mujer cuando echaban sobre él agua fría (2) y volvía a ser hombre cuando le echaban agua caliente, si, eso debía de suceder (Heero no era muy listo ¬¬)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante varios minutos las miradas de ambos hermanos permanecían fija en la otra, Treize observaba atento, mientras se debatía en mirar la pelea que se produciría entre ambos Peacecraft o en ayudar a Wufei, cuyo cuerpo seguía retorciéndose mientras veía y oía Barney

Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente…

La melodía de la muerte no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez, pues el video se rebobinaba apenas se acababa la canción, Wufei estaba casi agonizando

"Por favor… ayúdenme" alcanza a decir Wufei con voz débil, logrando que Milliardo y Treize salgan de sus respectivos trances

"Yo te ayudaré amor" dice el enfermero sin dejar de mirar a su enloquecida hermana, la chica sonríe con sarna

"Al parecer se te quieren adelantar" al oír aquello, el rubio enseguida voltea hacia la cama donde estaba atado Wufei, observando con repugnancia como Treize se acercaba para ayudarlo, sus ojos azul celeste se enardecen ante la imagen, pero cuando intenta imitar a su rival, la chica saca su espada samurai y la apunta hacia su propio hermano "Ni lo intentes" dice la maestra en voz alta, Treize voltea al oírla, estaba a punto de acercarse más a Wufei cuando se detiene al ver la amenaza que se cernía sobre su adorado enfermero

"Relena…" aturdido por lo complicado del momento, el hombre miraba fijamente a la mujer, después de hacerlo por un par de segundos gira levemente su cabeza hacia Treize y le sonríe, el otro profesor depravado se sorprende por aquella acción, aunque también se sonroja con su respectiva hemorragia nasal ante lo cautivadora de aquella mueca "Rescata a Wufei, yo seré tu escudo"

"¿Estás loco?" tanto su excelencia como Relena se sorprenden, Milliardo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para que Wufei fuera libre

"No, solo quiero que lo rescates, porque yo lo amo" aquellas palabras no solo sorprenden a los presentes, sino que hacen que todo lo que ataba a Wufei a la cama y a la tortura se deshagan, incluso la terrible música cesa, la mano de Relena que sostenía la espada comienza a temblar y poco después cae al suelo, Milliardo mira a su hermana, observando con horror como la chica se sujeta con fuerza el cabello y después de gritar se tira al suelo de rodillas, empezando después a retorcerse, Treize mira unos segundos la horrible escena y después se acerca a Wufei para ayudarlo, el chino miraba fijamente a su cuñada, no dándose cuenta que Treize lo carga en brazos

"¡¡Lo siento, perdóname!!" grita Relena antes de caer definitivamente al suelo, Milliardo se apresura a acercarse a ella y tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos

"Relena, resiste" preocupado le da un par de cachetadas logrando que la mujer reaccione, débilmente abre sus ojos y le habla con voz endeble

"Hermano, deben tener cuidado" dice preocupada, Milliardo arruga la frente sin entender que habla la profesora "Ellas están…"

"¡Relena aguarda! ¿De quienes hablas?"

"De la… de la Orden" contesta casi sin fuerzas, no lograba ahora abrir los ojos, tanto el rubio como Wufei abren ampliamente sus ojos, sin embargo Treize no entendía que estaba sucediendo

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Dímelo" pregunta alterado

"Yo solicité su ayuda… necesitaba poder… yo quería, eliminar a la pecadora de Cachemira… para que Heero fuera mío" confiesa antes de perder el conocimiento, ésta vez ni las sacudidas ni las cachetadas por parte de Milliardo la hacen reaccionar

"Eso explica porque tenía tanta fuerza, también su comportamiento extraño… Relena, ellas te utilizaron" indignado por lo que estaba sucediendo, Milliardo se pone de pie con el cuerpo de Relena en sus brazos, girándose hacia Treize que cargaba a su vez con el cuerpo de Wufei

"Nos espera una gran batalla" sin terminar de entender aún, Treize apoya a Milliardo, demostrándoselo con un asentimiento de cabeza y sonriéndole

"Sí amor, pero juntos lo venceremos" asevera el chino observando fijamente a su novio, ambos se miraban profundamente, Treize suspira resignado, volteándose hacia otro lado, por el momento veía perdida aquella batalla amorosa, pero aún no se había resignado a que la guerra le concedía una humillante derrota

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo había llegado a su habitación después de la cita fallida con Heero en el café, nuevamente le habían bajado la moral, se daba cuenta no solo de que estaba perdidamente enamorado del pervertido profesor, sino de que éste jamás sería para él, no cabía ninguna duda, a él le gustaban los hombres y a Heero las mujeres. Era imposible hacerse pasar por Cachemira toda la vida, así que debía resignarse a que ese amor era imposible

"Maldición" molesto por lo terrible de todo el asunto esconde la cabeza entre la almohada, en esos momentos la puerta de la habitación se abre, entrando por ella Quatre, Duo voltea hacia él y se pone casi verde al ver una cadena rodeándole el cuello, su amigo le sonríe

"Que maravilloso domingo" le dice contento, aunque se veía cansado, Duo se reserva cualquier tipo de comentario, solamente se levanta de la cama donde estaba acostado "¿Qué sucede? Pregunta preocupado al percatarse de que su amigo está triste. Duo se dirige al espejo y mira su reflejo

"Si tan solo fuera chica...?" Quatre observa a su amigo detenidamente, era extraño que hablase de ese modo y se comportara así "Si yo no fuera yo, él podría amarme" aún más extraño que lo anterior, el rubio observa que los ojos de Duo se humedecen, después lo mira llorar, cubriéndose el rostro

"Eh pues... yo..." no tenía las palabras correctas, así que solo se queda de espectador, después de todo no había nada que pudiera decir y fuera de ayuda

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El edificio de la Academia New Wing se imponía frente aquel grupo, 4 chicas acababan de bajar de una gran limosina color negro, todas vestidas con largas faldas grises y blusas inmaculadamente blancas de manga larga, portando un escudo al lado derecho superior de sus vestimentas, sonreían de forma perversa mientras avanzaban hacia la gran puerta de entrada

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como si fueran a ir hacia una terrible batalla, Trowa, Quatre y Duo se dirigían hacia el consultorio de Lady Une al cuadrado, tal como lo había indicado el duque Dermail. El trenzado ya no vestía como la dulce y sensual Cachemira, era simplemente él, y contrario a lo que pudieran pensar, no se le veía contento, solo Quatre sabía porque, la noche anterior lo había visto llorar, aunque no habían hablando al respecto. La puerta del consultorio en la planta más alta de la Academia se abre, dejando ver a una dulce mujer de sonrisa amable, vestida con un lindo traje sastre color azul marino, su cabello suelto le llegaba a los hombros. La amable mujer los invita a pasar

"No teman, la terapia será rápida pero efectiva" les dice con tranquilidad, volviendo a sonreír, aunque a pesar de ser amable, también era inquietante, los tres se sentían incómodos "El duque me comentó sus problemas, así que no hace falta que charlemos, iremos directamente al grano" antes de que alguno de los pacientes dijera o preguntara algo, de la habitación comienzan a salir distintas clases de artefactos, del techo sobre el cuerpo de Trowa caen unas sogas que lo atan enseguida de las manos, elevándolas sobre su cabeza, dejándole colgando los pies. Al mismo tiempo del suelo, el cual se abre, sale a flote una silla parecida a una eléctrica, la cual estando a pies de Quatre lo hace sentarse, enseguida de ello sus manos y piernas son atados a ella. Y por último como una ráfaga de aire dos chicas se posan frente a Duo y en cuestión de pocos segundos lo dejan sin ropa, salvo la interior. Cuando los tres chicos salen de su trance voltean sus cabezas hacia donde se encontraba la terapeuta, encontrándola completamente cambiada, vestía un traje militar con insignias de teniente, tenía recogido el cabello y usaba lentes redondos. La malvada mujer ríe malévolamente "Ahora si, yo corregiré sus manías" Trowa, Duo y Quatre comparten una mirada de terror mientras la risa de la mujer retumbaba entre las paredes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando un estrepitoso grito hace que los alumnos de la Academia interrumpan sus deberes, intercambiando miradas de desconcierto, Heero se encontraba impartiendo su clase, llamado por la curiosidad sale del aula, al mirar el pasillo del lado derecho alcanza a ver en la lejanía a un grupo de 4 chicas que caminaba hacia aquella dirección, su vestimenta le llama la atención pero a pesar de ser guapas no le atraen ni un poco. Las mujeres llegan hacia él y Heero se da cuenta que traían consigo amarrado a un chico cuyos cabellos estaban teñidos de rojo, una de ellas, al parecer la líder, da un paso hacia delante, aventando ligeramente hacia Heero el cuerpo del chico que parecía inconsciente. Sonreía con triunfo

"No permitiremos ninguna clase de inmoralidad" dice de forma solemne, Heero solo la observa fijamente

"¡Oh no! Son ellas" se escucha una voz atrás de Heero "Si, han venido por fin" se escuchó la voz preocupada de alguien más

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" les pregunta molesto. La que parecía la líder vuelve a sonreír

"Lucrecia Noin, superiora de la -Orden de la altísima vela perpetua de los últimos días del Apocalipsis apostólico y romano por los siglos de los siglos-" responde orgullosa, haciendo notar su insignia, Heero solo enarca una ceja al estilo Johnny Bravo

"Muestra tu respeto" dice otra de las chicas. De cabellera larga y rubia, con las cejas negras y largamente pobladas, su mirada era dura y jocosa a la vez "Yo soy Dorothy Catalonia, aprendiz de superiora" se presenta orgullosa

"Si, eres muy maleducado" comenta otra de las chicas, de cabello azul oscuro y corto, un poco más chaparrita que su otra compañera, que a diferencia de ella, ésta tenía una mirada menos dura pero la firmeza de su voz indicaban que una dulce chica no es "Hilde Shchebecker, dispuesta a ser de ayuda a la Orden" Heero ni siquiera la voltea a ver

"Pero nosotras pondremos empeño a nuestros fines" dice por fin la cuarta, que a diferencia de las otras 3 se veía menos estricta. Pelirroja de cabello ondulado y corto, su mirada mostraba decisión "Catherine Bloom, a tiempo para hacer caer la justicia divina" las cuatro chicas sonríen ampliamente, mientras que Heero sigue sin comentar algo

"Y ahora, conocerán lo que es ser personas de bien" con gran maestría la líder de la Orden saca de su bolsa un crucifijo y lo eleva sobre su cabeza, de éste salen una serie de luces disparadas hacia distintos puntos, todos incluido Heero miran asombrados el efecto. Los rayos que logran tocar a los chicos del salón donde el pervertido impartía clase hacen que ellos se eleven y enseguida queden pegados a la pared, donde un halo de luz aparece sobre sus cabezas, los alumnos que logran no ser tocados comienzan a correr en distintas direcciones, gritando histéricos, no querían ser purificados. Heero observa el horror de la escena y cuando un rayo por fin lo toca éste se rechaza contra el crucifijo, sorprendiendo a todas las presentes

"¡Imposible!" dice molesta Noin "No puedo creerlo"

"¡Es él!" reacciona por fin Hilde, la superiora lo ve detenidamente y muestra una mueca de ira "Es el pervertido que sale con una alumna" con su dedo justiciero señala a Heero

"Cierto, pero no dejaremos que escape, unamos fuerzas" las tres chicas se preparan para sacar sus armas, pero antes de lograrlo, Heero se les atraviesa, pasándolas con gran velocidad "¡A él!" grita Noin, y enseguida las muchachas se preparan, las cuatro comienzan a seguir a Heero quien ya les llevaba gran ventaja

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará

Ahora si, ya no sé que me sucede XD creo que he perdido la razón, pero en fin, no me importa, me divierto escribiendo babosadas ¿qué puedo hacerle yo? Kukuku. Gracias por leer éste fracaso de escrito, no soy muy inteligente, así que ustedes me disculparan, agradezco sus opiniones, se aceptan sugerencias jeje, y pues si gustan déjenme un review, si no lo hacen no tendrán mala suerte, ni los pienso asesinar, ni me retiraré del mundo del fic, o sea, no pasará nada desastroso jajaja, quizás tampoco obtengan un beneficio, pero yo sabré que tan bien o mal estoy como escritora, además de que me harán feliz ¿no les parece suficiente motivo? Jajaja hasta luego. Cuídense

(1)

"_Caer el veinte" no sé porque se dice, jajaja, pero acá en México es algo así como que ha entendido algo_

(2)

_¿Hace falta aclarar de donde sacó Heero la idea? XD jajaja lo siento, ya saben que solo se me ocurren tonterías, pero bueno, acertaron, Ranma ½ jeje_

_**Nota: Esta historia no pretende ridiculizar ninguna creencia o religión, espero nadie se ofenda por ciertas cosas que puede llegar a leer**_


End file.
